


“మనసా, ఎటులోర్తునే…”

by bookwormandpoet (Samera)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samera/pseuds/bookwormandpoet





	1. “మనసా, ఎటులోర్తునే…”

“మనసా, ఎటులోర్తునే…”  
“కరుణా, ఇక నేను బయలుదేరుతానమ్మా... నా మనవరాల్ని నీ చేతుల్లో పెట్టి వెళుతున్నాను. తల్లిదండ్రులు లేని పిల్ల... కాస్త కడుపులో పెట్టుకోమ్మా...” చెమర్చిన కళ్ళు వత్తుకుంటూ లేచారు కృష్ణమూర్తి గారు...  
“అయ్యో, మీరింతగా చెప్పాలా మాష్టారూ? మంజీరను నా కన్న కూతురిలా చూసుకుంటాను, మీరు నిశ్చింతగా వెళ్ళిరండి...” అంటూ ఆయనకి పాదాభివందనం చేసింది, కరుణ.  
“తాతయ్యా...” అంటూ బెంగగా, దీనంగా తన భుజమ్మీద తలవాల్చిన మంజీర కన్నీటిని తుడుస్తూ, “కరుణాంటీ చాలా మంచిదమ్మా... తను చెప్పినట్టు విను... బెంగ పెట్టుకోవద్దు... ఊరికే శలవులవీ పెట్టి వచ్చేయకు... రెండు నెలలకోసారి నేనో, తమ్ముడో వస్తాము, సరేనా? మరి నేను వెళ్ళి రానా తల్లీ?” అంటూ ఆమెను వదిలి చేయి ఊపి బయటకు నడిచారు కృష్ణమూర్తి గారు. ఆయన వెళ్ళినవైపే దిగులుగా చూస్తూ ఉండిపోయింది, మంజీర.  
కృష్ణమూర్తి గారి ఏకైక సంతానం సుధీర్, అతని భార్య అయిదు సంవత్సరాల క్రితం విమాన ప్రమాదంలో మరణించగా, వారి సంతానమైన మంజీర, శ్రీనాథ్ ల బాధ్యత ఆయనమీద, ఆయన భార్య రాజ్యలక్ష్మి గారి మీద పడింది. తనకి వచ్చే పింఛను, ఇంటి అద్దెలు, వ్యవసాయమ్మీద వచ్చే ఆదాయం... వీటితో మనవరాలిని బి.టెక్ వరకూ చదివించారు. శ్రీనాథ్ ప్రస్తుతం పదవ తరగతి చదువుతున్నాడు. మంజీరకు హైదరాబాదులో ఒక సాఫ్ట్ వేర్ కంపెనీలో ఉద్యోగం రావటంతో హైదరాబాద్ కి తీసుకువచ్చి, తన శిష్యురాలు, స్నేహితుడి కూతురు అయిన కరుణకు అప్పజెప్పి వెళుతున్నారు, కృష్ణమూర్తి గారు.  
కరుణ ఒక ప్రభుత్వ రంగ సంస్థలో సెక్షన్ ఆఫీసరు గా పనిచేస్తోంది. సుమారుగా యాభై సంవత్సరాలుంటాయి... ఎప్పుడూ ఎంతో సంతోషంగా, చలాకీగా ఉండే కరుణ కొన్ని పరిస్థితుల కారణంగా పెళ్ళి చేసుకోకుండా, అవివాహితగా ఉండిపోయింది.  
మంజీరకు మొదట్లో కొత్తగా ఉండి, కాస్త బెరుకు ఉన్నా, కరుణ స్వతహాగా స్నేహశీలి కాబట్టి... ఆమె సరదా మాటలతో, కలుపుగోలుతనంతో త్వరగానే కలిసిపోయారిద్దరూ... ఇద్దరూ కలిసి ఇంటిపని, వంటపని చేసుకొనేవారు.  
***  
కరుణకు రోజూ ఉదయమే అయిదున్నరకే లేవటం అలవాటు. లేవగానే కాలకృత్యాలు, స్నానాదులు పూర్తి చేసుకొని, ఓ అరగంట సేపు సంగీత సాధన చేసుకుంటుంది.  
ఆ రోజు...  
తన కనులు మూసుకొని, మైమరచిపోయి మనసారా పాడుకొంటోంది, కరుణ....

‘మనసా, ఎటులోర్తునే...నా మనవిని చేకొనవే...  
దినకర కుల భూషణునీ... దీనుడవై భజన చేసీ...  
దినము గడుపుమనిన నీవు, వినవదేల గుణవిహీన!  
మనసా, ఎటులోర్తునే...నా మనవిని చేకొనవే...  
కలిలో...రాజస, తామస గుణములు కల వారి చెలిమి...  
కలసి మెలసి తిరుగుచు మరి కాలము గడపకనే...  
సులభముగా కడతేరను... సూచనలను తెలియజేసి...  
ఇలను త్యాగరాజు మాట వినవదేల గుణవిహీన!  
మనసా, ఎటులోర్తునే...నా మనవిని చేకొనవే...’  
పాట పూర్తయి, కనులు తెరచేసరికి, ఎదురుగా కూర్చుని ఆ పాటను అరమోడ్పు కనులతో వింటోంది, మంజీర. ఆమె కనులు చెమర్చి ఉన్నాయి.  
“అబ్బ! ఎంత బాగా పాడారు ఆంటీ! ఈ పాట వింటోంటే నాలో ఏదో తెలియని భావన కలుగుతోంది... ఈ పాటకు అర్థం చెప్పరూ?” అని అడిగింది.  
“ఇది వాగ్గేయకారుడు త్యాగరాజు రచించిన కీర్తన మంజీరా... ఆయన తన సంసారాన్ని ఈదలేక, ఇహలోకంలో చాలా కష్టాలు పడ్డాడు... తాను నమ్ముకున్నది ఆ శ్రీరాముడినే కాబట్టి, ఎన్నో కష్టాలు, భవసాగరాలు ఎదురైనా ఆయనే వాటిని కడతేర్చుతాడని మనసుకు చెప్పుకుంటూ, ఓదార్పును పొందే కీర్తన ఇది... చలించే మనసును మందలిస్తూ, రాముడి అండ ఉండగా మనకేదీ లోపించదనీ, అన్నీ ఆయనే చూసుకుంటాడనీ, చపలత్వానికి లోను కావద్దనీ గట్టిగా చెబుతాడు మనసుకు త్యాగరాజస్వామి. మనస్సును చల్లగా స్పృశించే ‘మలయ మారుత రాగం’ లో స్వరపరచాడు ఈ కీర్తనను ఆయన. ఆ రాగచ్ఛాయ, కీర్తన యొక్క భావము నీలో కలిగించిన ఆ భావననే ‘ఆర్తి’ అని అంటారమ్మా...” చెప్పటం పూర్తయ్యేసరికి కరుణ కళ్ళు సజలాలయ్యాయి. తనను తాను సంబాళించుకుంటూ, అక్కడే గ్లాసులో ఉన్న నీటిని కొంచెం తాగింది, కరుణ.  
“ఆంటీ, కీర్తన వింటున్నంత సేపూ... మా అమ్మానాన్నలు గుర్తొచ్చారు... నా ధ్యేయమంతా ఇప్పుడు ఒక్కటే ఆంటీ... మా తమ్ముడిని బాగా చదివించి, మంచి స్థాయిలో నిలబెడతాను. మా తాతయ్య, నానమ్మల కలలు నెరవేరుస్తాను... ఆంటీ... ఒక విన్నపం. నాకీ కీర్తన నేర్పుతారా?” వేడికోలుగా చూసింది, మంజీర.  
“తప్పకుండానమ్మా, ఈ కీర్తన మాత్రమే కాదు నాకు వచ్చిన సంగీతమంతా నీకు నేర్పుతానురా... రేపే నీ సరళీ స్వరాలు ప్రారంభం...” ఆప్యాయంగా చెప్పింది, కరుణ.  
***  
సంవత్సర కాలం గిర్రున తిరిగిపోయింది. కరుణ, మంజీరల సాన్నిహిత్యం బాగా బలపడింది. మంజీర కరుణ దగ్గర చాలా శ్రద్ధగా సంగీతం నేర్చుకుంది. ఉదయమే ఇద్దరూ కలసి, సంగీతాభ్యాసం చేసేవారు. కరుణ దగ్గర మంచి గ్రంథాలయం ఉంది. ఎందరో కవుల, రచయితల పుస్తకాలున్నాయి. వాటిని తను చదువుతూ, మంజీరతో కూడా చదివించేది, కరుణ. తనకు అలవాటు లేకపోయినా చదవటం అలవాటయ్యాక, కరుణతో పోటీ పడి మరీ చదివేది, మంజీర. చదివిన పుస్తకాల గురించి గంటలు గంటలు చర్చించుకునేవారు. ఇద్దరూ కలిసి సినిమాలకి వెళ్ళేవారు. పాత సినిమాల డీవీడీలు ప్లే చేసి, వాటిల్లో ఉండే మంచి మంచి పాటలను, ఘంటసాల వంటి విద్వాంసుల మధుర సంగీతాన్ని, సావిత్రి వంటి అభినేత్రుల అద్భుత అభినయాన్ని ఆస్వాదించటం నేర్పింది, మంజీరకు... కరుణ. వారి స్నేహానికి వయసు తారతమ్యమన్నది ఎటువంటి అడ్డంకి కాలేదు.  
ఇంతలో... మంజీర తనతో కలిసి పనిచేసే పవన్ తో ‘ప్రేమ’లో పడింది. ఆ భావన మంజీరలో బలపడిన తరువాత, పదిరోజులు ఎంతో వేగంగా గడిచాయి...మంజీర దినచర్యలో కూడా మార్పు వచ్చింది. ప్రతిరోజూ, సాయంకాలాలు ఆఫీసయ్యాక పవన్ తో పార్టీలు, సినిమాలు, బైక్ మీద షికార్లు తిరుగుతూ ఇంటికి ఆలస్యంగా రావటం మొదలుపెట్టింది, మంజీర. ఆఫీసులో మీటింగులని, ప్రాజెక్ట్ పనులనీ కరుణకు అబద్ధాలు చెప్పేది. ఉదయమే త్వరగా నిద్రలేవలేక, ‘అలసటగా ఉంది’ అంటూ సంగీత సాధనకు నామం పెట్టేయసాగింది.  
మొదట్లో ఆమె మాటలు నమ్మి, ‘పిల్ల అలిసిపోతోంది...’ అని జాలిపడి వదిలేసింది, కరుణ. కానీ, మంజీర ముఖంలోని మైమరపు, తడబాటు, సెల్ ఫోన్ ఛాటింగ్స్ కరుణను సందేహానికి గురి చేసాయి.  
ఓ రోజు భోజనం చేస్తుండగా...మంజీర ముఖంలోనికే నిశితంగా చూస్తూ, “మంజీరా, పవన్ ఎవరమ్మా?” అనడిగింది, కరుణ. ఒక్క సారిగా ఉలిక్కిపడింది, మంజీర. పెద్ద దగ్గుతెర అడ్డంపడి, తింటున్న అన్నం ముద్ద గొంతులో ఇరుక్కుపోయి, పొలమారింది. ఆమె తలమీద చిన్నగా తట్టుతూ, మంచినీళ్ళు తాగించింది, కరుణ.  
భయంగా తలెత్తి చూసింది, మంజీర. కరుణ కనుల నిండా కరుణే... ఎంతో దయగా చూస్తూ, తన ప్రశ్నకు జవాబు కోసం ఎదురుచూస్తోంది... “అతను...అతను...నా ఫ్రెండు ఆంటీ...” అంది ఎలాగో...  
“ఎలాంటి స్నేహమమ్మా మీది?” లాలనగా అడిగింది, కరుణ.  
“ఆంటీ, మీరు నాకు అమ్మలాంటి వారు... పవన్ నన్ను ప్రేమిస్తున్నాడు ఆంటీ... వి ఆర్ ఇన్ లవ్...” అమాయకంగా చెప్పింది, మంజీర.  
“మంజీరా...” ఆప్యాయంగా ఆమెను దగ్గరకు తీసుకొని నుదుట ముద్దు పెట్టుకుంది, కరుణ.  
“మనింటికి తీసుకురామ్మా, అతనితో నేను మాట్లాడతాను...”  
“నిజంగానా ఆంటీ? మీరేమంటారో అని నేను చాలా భయపడ్డాను తెలుసా?” రెప్పలల్లార్చింది, మంజీర. ఆమె కళ్ళలో ఏదో నిశ్చింత.  
“పిచ్చిపిల్లా, నేనేమంటానురా? నీకొక మంచి తోడు దొరికితే నాకన్నా ఎవరురా సంతోషించేది?” మంజీర తలనిమిరింది, కరుణ.  
***  
కొన్ని రోజులు గడచిపోయాయి. వసంతం వెళ్ళిపోయి, వర్షఋతువు ప్రవేశించింది.  
కరుణకు అంతా అగమ్యగోచరంగా ఉంది. ఏదో తెలిసీ తెలియనట్టు మనసంతా గుబులుగా ఉంది. రెండురోజులై మంజీర చాలా దిగులుగా ఉంటోంది. ఆమె ముఖంలో నిరాశ, నిస్పృహ కొట్టొచ్చినట్టు కనబడుతున్నాయి. ఆఫీసుకు రొటీనుగా వెళ్ళివచ్చి, గంటలు గంటలు తన గదిలోనే గడిపేస్తోంది.  
కరుణకు తన కర్తవ్యం బోధపడింది. మంజీర ఏదో బాధలో ఉంది. అది తనకు తెలుస్తోంది. లీలగా ఏదో అనుమానం కూడా కలుగుతోంది... వెంటనే మంజీరను ఆ బాధలోంచి వెలికి లాగాలి...  
వెంటనే చాప పరచి దానిపై కూర్చుని, శృతిబాక్సు తెరచి, దాన్ని ఆన్ చేసి పాడసాగింది...  
‘మనసా... ఎటులోర్తునే...?’  
పాటలోని పల్లవి పూర్తికాకుండానే గది తలుపులు తెరచుకున్నాయి. జుట్టు రేగిపోయి, కనులు వాచిపోయి, దుఃఖంతో అదిరే పెదవులతో ఉన్న మంజీర పరుగు పరుగున వచ్చి, కరుణ ఒడిలో తలపెట్టుకొని విలపించసాగింది. కరుణ ఆమెను వారించకుండా, మెల్లగా ఆమె వీపు రాస్తూ...ముంగురులు సవరించసాగింది. అయిదునిమిషాలు ఏకధాటిగా ఏడ్చిన తరువాత ఆ దుఃఖపు ఉధృతి తగ్గింది.  
“ఏమైందిరా, పవన్ కీ, నీకూ ఏమైనా గొడవా?” ప్రేమగా అడిగింది, కరుణ.  
“పవన్ చాలా మారిపోయాడు ఆంటీ... ఇప్పుడు శశి అనే అమ్మాయితో ఫ్రెండ్షిప్... నన్ను పూర్తిగా ఇగ్నోర్ చేస్తున్నాడు...” మళ్ళీ మంజీరకు దుఃఖం ముంచుకొచ్చింది.  
“కూల్ బేబీ, కూల్... ఇంద, ఈ మంచినీళ్ళు తాగు ముందు...” ఎదురుగా ఉన్న సీసాలోంచి గ్లాసులోకి మంచినీళ్ళు వంచి ఇచ్చింది, కరుణ. అవి తాగేసి కాస్త స్థిమితపడింది, మంజీర.  
“ఆంటీ... నేను మీకు చాలా చెప్పుకోవాలి... పవన్ నాతో స్నేహం కోసం ఎంతగా ఆరాటపడ్డాడో తెలుసా? ఆపకుండా ఫోన్లు, మెసేజ్ లూ... నేను ఒక్కపూట మాట్లాడకపోయినా, అల్లాడిపోయేవాడు. అలాంటిది అతని ప్రేమను నేను అంగీకరించగానే అతని ప్రవర్తనే మారిపోయింది. మీరు రమ్మన్నారని ఎన్ని సార్లు చెప్పినా వస్తానంటూ మాట దాటవేస్తున్నాడు. నేను ఎన్నిసార్లు ఫోన్ చేసినా కట్ చేసేస్తున్నాడు. చాలా బాధగా ఉంది ఆంటీ...” విషాదంగా అంది, మంజీర.  
“ప్రతీ మగవాడూ అంతేనమ్మా... ఆశించింది దొరికే వరకూ విలవిలలాడిపోయి, వెంపర్లాడిపోయిన మనిషే, మనం సరెండర్ కాగానే విచిత్రంగా మారిపోతాడు... మనమంటే ఉన్న, శ్రద్ధ, ప్రేమ అన్నీ మాయమైపోతాయి. ఆ స్థానే అధికారం, ఆ తర్వాత చిన్నచూపు, నిర్లక్ష్యం మొదలౌతాయి. ప్రయారిటీస్ మారిపోతాయి... అందరూ ఇలాగే ఉంటారని కాదనుకో, ఎక్కడో నూటికీ, కోటికీ పది మంది నిజాయితీగా ప్రేమించేవారు కూడా ఉంటారు కానీ మనకి ఆ అదృష్టం రాసిపెట్టి ఉండాలి కదా...” శూన్యంలోకి చూస్తూ అంది, కరుణ.  
“మరి, మరి...ఎందుకంతగా ఆరాటపడతారు? నిజానికి నన్ను సిన్సియర్ గా ప్రేమించనప్పుడు అంత తపనెందుకు మొదట్లో?” అర్థం కానట్టు అడిగింది, మంజీర.  
“ఏముంది, ఆకర్షణను జయించలేక. స్వంతం చేసుకున్నాక థ్రిల్ ఏముంటుందమ్మా? సరే కాని, అతన్ని గురించి అంతా అర్థమైంది కదా, ఇప్పుడు నీ పరిస్థితి ఏమిటి?”  
“ఏం చెప్పను ఆంటీ? వాళ్ళిద్దరినీ చంపేసి, నేనూ చచ్చిపోవాలన్న భావన బలంగా కలుగుతోంది... అతన్ని మనస్ఫూర్తిగా ప్రేమించి, నా భర్తగా ఎంతో ఊహించుకున్నాను. కానీ, కాని... రోజుకో డ్రెస్సు మార్చినట్టుగా, గర్ల్ ఫ్రెండ్స్ ని మారుస్తుంటే... అలాంటి వాడిని ఇష్టపడినందుకు నామీద నాకే ఎంతో... ఎంతో...అసహ్యంగా ఉంది ఆంటీ...”  
“క్షణానికో పువ్వుమీద వాలే ‘సీతాకోకచిలుక’ మనకెందుకమ్మా? ఈ స్నేహం ఇంతటితో ముగిసినందుకు రిలాక్స్డ్ గా అయిపోవాలి...అంతే...” స్థిరంగా చెప్పింది, కరుణ.  
“కానీ ఆంటీ... ప్రతీ క్షణమూ అతని నవ్వులు, మాటలు గుర్తొస్తాయి... ఆ ప్రేమ, ఆప్యాయత నిజమని నమ్మాను. ఆకలి, దాహం ఉండటం లేదు. దేని మీదా ధ్యాస పెట్టలేకపోతున్నాను. ఈ పరిస్థితినుండి నేనెలా బయటపడాలి చెప్పండి?”  
“మంజీరా...పవన్ కి నీ జీవితంలోనికి అడుగు పెట్టే అర్హతా, అదృష్టమూ రెండూ లేవురా... అతను నీకు సరియైన జోడీ కాదు. అతన్ని మర్చిపోవటానికి ప్రయత్నించి, నీ లక్ష్యం వైపు దృష్టి పెట్టు... అసలు మీ అమ్మానాన్నల కన్నా నీకు ‘పవన్’ ఎక్కువా? సంగీత సాధనతో, పుస్తక పఠనం తో నీ ఆలోచనలు అటువైపునుండి మళ్ళించుకోవటానికి ప్రయత్నించు... నీ మనసుకు చెప్పు, ఆ చపలచిత్తుడి ఆలోచనలు మానుకొమ్మని... అసలు ప్రతీ ఆడపిల్ల జీవితంలోనూ ఇలాంటివి సహజమే... ఆ అగాధంలోంచి బయటకు రావటం కష్టమే కాని అసాధ్యం మాత్రం కాదు... నిన్ను నువ్వు కోల్పోకు... ఆ మత్తులోంచి బయటకు వచ్చేయ్...అసలు నీకేం తక్కువరా, బంగారు తల్లివి! నిన్ను నిజంగా ప్రేమించే గొప్ప రాకుమారుడు నీ జీవితంలోనికి త్వరలోనే వస్తాడు... ఈ లోగా నీవు సాధించాల్సినవి చాలా ఉన్నాయి కదా...”  
కరుణ సాంత్వన వచనాలకు మంజీర బాధ చాలా వరకూ తగ్గినట్టయింది.  
“ఆంటీ, ఇవన్నీ మీకెలా తెలుసు?” అంది ఆశ్చర్యంగా...  
“నేను కూడా, నీ వయసునూ, ఆ ఫేజ్ నూ దాటివచ్చిన దాననే కదా? తొలిప్రేమ, ఆ బలమైన ఆకర్షణ, ఆ మధురిమ చివరికి...చివరికి ఆ తిరస్కృతి, ఆ నైరాశ్యం...ఇవన్నీ నేనూ చవిచూసాను... కాకుంటే ఇప్పుడు పవన్... అప్పుడు కిరణ్... అంతే తేడా...” మంజీర చేయి పట్టి లేవనెత్తింది, కరుణ.  
కొత్త జీవితంలోనికి అడుగుపెడుతున్నట్టుగా కరుణ చేయి పట్టుకొని అడుగులు వేస్తూంటే, మంజీర వ్యాకులమైన మనసులో మెల్లగా ప్రశాంతత చోటు చేసుకోసాగింది.

***  
‘నది’ మాసపత్రిక జూలై, 2012.


	2. ‘ఏనాడు విడిపోని ముడి వేసెనో...’

## “అదేమిటి ప్రశూ... ఇంత అకస్మాత్తుగా ఈ నిర్ణయమేమిటి?” ఆశ్చర్యంగా అడిగింది, స్నిగ్ధ.  
“అకస్మాత్తుగా ఏముంది, స్నిగ్ధా, ఇది ఏనాడైనా జరగవచ్చని ముందే అనుకున్నాం కదా?” షూ విప్పుకుంటూ, సమాధానమిచ్చాడు, ప్రశాంత్. అతని గొంతు అతి మామూలుగా, ఏ భావమూ లేకుండా ధ్వనించింది.  
“కానీ...కానీ...ఇంత హఠాత్తుగా నువ్వు నన్ను వదిలేసి పోతే...” భయంతో స్నిగ్ధ గొంతు వణికింది.  
“కొత్తలో కొంచెం ఇబ్బందిగా ఉంటుంది కానీ, అలవాటైపోతే అదే బావుంటుందిలె... అయినా ఎంత కాలంలే స్నిగ్ధా, ఇంకో కొత్త పార్టనర్ని వెదుక్కొనేవరకే కదా?” బాత్ రూమ్ లోకి వెళ్ళి తలుపు మూసుకున్నాడు, ప్రశాంత్.  
‘ప్రశాంత్...తన వాడనుకున్న ప్రశాంత్... తనను విడిచిపెట్టి వెళ్ళిపోతాడా...అదేమిటీ...’ ఆ ఆలోచనకే తట్టుకోలేకపోతోంది, స్నిగ్ధ. అలజడిని అణచుకోవటానికి ప్రయత్నిస్తూ, ఫ్రిజ్ లోంచి వాటర్ బాటిల్ తీసి, ఎత్తిపట్టి గడగడా తాగేసింది...  
“ఎందుకే అమ్మా నన్నిలా హైరానా పెడతావు? నా మాట వినవా స్నిగ్ధా? అసలు ఈ లివిన్ టుగెదర్లేమిటే అసహ్యంగాను? పోనీ ఆ కుర్రాడు నీకు నచ్చినవాడే కదా, నిన్ను పెళ్ళి చేసుకుంటాననే అంటున్నాడు కదే...” అమ్మ మాటలు మనసులో ప్రతిధ్వనించాయి... పెళ్ళి అనగానే ఉలిక్కిపడిందామె మనసు. ఉహు, ఈ జీవితానికి పెళ్ళి అన్న మాటే తలపెట్టదు తను... తనతో సహజీవనం మానేసి వెళ్ళిపోతాడా ప్రశాంత్? అతన్ని పెళ్ళి చేసుకుంటే మాత్రం ఎప్పటికీ కలిసే ఉంటాడట! హు... ఎమోషనల్ బ్లాక్ మెయిలింగ్! ఇలా అయినా తాను పెళ్ళికి ఒప్పుకుంటుందనేమో... పెళ్ళి... ఛీఛీ... వెళ్ళిపోతాడా, వెళ్ళిపోనీ...ఒంటరిగా ఉండటానికి కొన్నాళ్ళు ఇబ్బందిగా ఉంటుంది కాని, అలవాటైపోతే అదే బావుంటుందిలే...’ తన మనసును ఓదార్చుకుంది, స్నిగ్ధ.  
స్నానం చేసి, నైట్ డ్రెస్ లో వచ్చాడు, ప్రశాంత్. ఆమె ఎదురుగా కూర్చుంటూ, “స్నిగ్ధా, నాకు బాగా లేటైందిరా ఈవేళ... దారిలో మనం ఎప్పుడూ కూరలు తెచ్చుకొనే షాపులో అన్నీ అయిపోయాయి... ఇప్పుడు తినటానికి ఏమైనా ఉన్నాయా? బాగా ఆకలేస్తోంది...” అన్నాడు.  
“కొద్దిగా అన్నం ఉంది ప్రశూ...కూర చేసే ఓపిక లేక, నేను పెరుగన్నం తిన్నాను...” చెప్పింది, ముభావంగా.  
“అయితే ఆవకాయ ఉన్నట్టుందిగా, అది వేసుకొని తింటాలే...” లేచి కంచంలో అన్నం వడ్డించుకొని వచ్చి, సోఫాలో ఆమె పక్కనే కూర్చుని టీవీ చూడసాగాడు.  
ప్రస్తుతం తమ షిఫ్ట్ లు వేరవటంతో, ఒకే ఆఫీసులో పని చేస్తున్నా, అతని కంటే ముందుగానే ఇంటికి వచ్చేస్తుంది, స్నిగ్ధ. అతను కొంచెం ఆలస్యంగా వస్తాడు. అప్పటివరకూ ఆమె ఏవో ఛానల్స్ చూసినా, అతను మాత్రం ఆమె అనుమతితో, న్యూస్ ఛానల్స్, స్పోర్ట్స్ ఛానెల్స్ చూస్తాడు... చేతిలోని రిమోట్ ని అతనికి అందించింది, మౌనంగా...  
“వద్దులే, ఫరవాలేదు... ఈ రోజు నువ్వేం చూస్తే, నేనూ అదే చూస్తాను...” అంటూ చిన్నపిల్లల సంగీత విభావరి చూస్తూ, అన్నం తినసాగాడు. తినటం ముగించి, చేయి కడుక్కొని వచ్చి, వార్తాపత్రిక చేతిలోనికి తీసుకొని పతాక శీర్షికలు చూస్తూంటే, అప్పటివరకూ ఎలాగో తన భావావేశాన్ని అదుపులో పెట్టుకున్న స్నిగ్ధ, “ప్రశాంత్, ఎందుకిలాంటి నిర్ణయం తీసుకున్నావో నేను తెలుసుకోవచ్చా?” అని అడిగేసింది, ఇక ఆగలేక.  
“ఏం చేయమంటావు స్నిగ్ధా, మా అమ్మానాన్నలు నన్ను పెళ్ళి చేసుకొని స్థిరపడమని బాగా పోరుపెడుతున్నారు. వాళ్ళకి నువ్వు బాగా నచ్చావు... కాని నువ్వా, పెళ్ళికి ఒప్పుకోవు... నాక్కూడా ఈ జీవితంపై వెగటు కలుగుతోంది... నాకు ఒక కుటుంబం కావాలి...”  
“ఏం, ఒక స్నేహితురాలిగా, నీతో సహజీవనం చేస్తున్న భాగస్వామినిగా నేను నీకు నచ్చటం లేదా?” స్నిగ్ధ గొంతులో ఆరాటం.  
“సారీ టు సే, అసలు ఈ ‘సహజీవనం’ అన్న కాన్సెప్టే నాకు నచ్చలేదు స్నిగ్ధా...ఓకే, నాకు బాగా నిద్రొస్తోంది... రేపు మాట్లాడుకుందాంలే... గుడ్ నైట్...” అని లేచి, తన గదిలోనికి వెళ్ళి తలుపులు మూసుకున్నాడు, ప్రశాంత్.  
స్నిగ్ధ మనసంతా వేపాకు తిన్నంత చేదుగా అయిపోయింది. అప్రయత్నంగా ఆమె కనుల ముందు తన బాల్యం కదలాడింది...  
***  
సహోద్యోగులై ప్రేమించి పెళ్ళి చేసుకున్న చక్రధర్, పావని దంపతులకు స్నిగ్ధ ఏకైక సంతానం... తల్లిదండ్రులిద్దరూ ఉద్యోగస్తులే కావటంతో తోబుట్టువులెవ్వరూ లేని స్నిగ్ధ దాదాపుగా ఒంటరిగా పెరిగింది.  
చక్రధర్ కి పురుషాహంకారంతో పాటుగా వ్యసనాలు మెండు. అతన్ని పెళ్ళి చేసుకున్న పావని తాను తప్పటడుగు వేసానని గ్రహించటానికి ఎక్కువ కాలం పట్టలేదు. ఆమెకు ఇంటా బయటా చాకిరీ తప్పేది కాదు. పగలంతా ఉద్యోగం చేసి వచ్చి, రాత్రి చక్రధర్ కి సేవ చేయాల్సివచ్చేది పావనికి. బైట స్నేహితులతో పేకాటాడి, ఇంటికి ఆలస్యంగా వచ్చే చక్రధర్ కి, అతను తాగుతుంటే కంపెనీగా పావని పక్కనే కూర్చుని మరీ అన్నీ సర్వ్ చేయాలి. మందులోకి ఆమ్లెట్ వేయాలి... షోడాలు, ఐస్ క్యూబులూ సిద్ధం చేయాలి. వీటిల్లో ఏది తక్కువైనా చేయి చేసుకోవటానికి సైతం వెనుకాడేవాడు కాదు అతను. పావని ఎంతో సహనంతో అన్నీ చేసేది...అతనికి ఎలా కావాలంటే అలా నడుచుకొనేది. ముందూవెనకా ఎవ్వరూ లేని తనను పిల్లతో సహా చక్రధర్ వదిలేస్తే తాను ఒంటరిగా బ్రతకలేనన్న అభద్రతా భావం, అతనంటే ఉన్న వెర్రి ఆరాధన ఆమెనలా లొంగుబాటుకు గురిచేసాయి. అతని శారీరక సుఖం కోసం చిన్నపిల్లైన స్నిగ్ధను ఒంటరిగా వదిలిపెట్టి అతనితో గడపవలసి వచ్చేది. ఒంటరితనం వలన కలిగిన భయంతో, బెంగతో అస్థిమితంగా గడిపే స్నిగ్ధ తండ్రిని చూస్తేనే భయానికి, అసహ్యానికి గురి అయ్యే స్థితి కి వచ్చేసింది, తన పసితనం లోనే...చిన్నారి స్నిగ్ధతో సాయంత్రాలు గడపాలనుకొనే పావనికి తొమ్మిది దాటాక భర్త సేవ తప్పేది కాదు.  
చక్రధర్ కూడా పగలు ఎప్పుడైనా మూడ్ ఉంటే మాత్రం స్నిగ్ధను ఎత్తుకొని తిప్పేవాడు. సాధారణంగా అతను ఇంటిపట్టున ఉండేది చాలా తక్కువ. స్నిగ్ధ ఎదిగే కొద్దీ తండ్రికీ కూతురికీ దూరం బాగా పెరిగిపోయింది. అతనంటే ఏవగింపు కూడా ఆమెకు ఎక్కువయ్యింది.  
తను తొమ్మిదో తరగతికి వచ్చిన తరువాత ఓ రోజు తల్లిని అడిగింది, స్నిగ్ధ... “అమ్మా, నువ్వు ఎందుకింతగా ఆయన కోసం శ్రమ పడుతున్నావో నాకైతే అర్థమే కావటం లేదు. అంత తాగేసి, నీ భుజం మీద వాంతి చేసుకుంటే, ఆ వ్యక్తిని నువ్వు అసహ్యించుకోకపోగా, ముందు నువ్వు వాష్ చేసుకోవటం మానేసి, ఆయన బట్టలు మార్చి, శుభ్రపరచి, పడుకోబెట్టి ఆ తర్వాతే నువ్వు బాత్ రూమ్ కి వెళ్ళి శుభ్రపరచుకుంటావు. ఇంత అవసరమా నీకు ఆయన్ని భరించటం? మనిద్దరం బ్రతకటానికి నీ జీతం సరిపోదా?”  
“ప్చ్, నీకు అర్థం కాదు చిన్నీ... ఆయనెవరు? నేనెంతగానో ప్రేమిస్తున్న మీ నాన్నగారు... నాకెంతో ప్రియమైన భర్త. స్నేహితులను సైతం వాళ్ళ వాళ్ళ బలహీనతలతో సహా ప్రేమించాలని చెబుతారు. అలాంటిది, నా జీవిత భాగస్వామి ని, కోరికోరి ఆయన్ని పెళ్ళి చేసుకున్నందుకు ఆయన ఎలాంటివారైనా నాకు పూజనీయుడేనమ్మా...”  
“అంటే...ఆయనను వారించటానికి కానీ, మార్చటానికి కానీ ప్రయత్నించవా అమ్మా?” స్నిగ్ధ స్వరంలో ఆవేశం.  
“ఎవరన్నారమ్మా ప్రయత్నించలేదని? చాలా ప్రయత్నించాను. ఆయన బలహీనత త్రాగటం... అలవాట్లు అయినంత త్వరగా మానవురా... బయట తాగనని నాకు మాటివ్వటం వల్ల ఇప్పుడు ఇంట్లోనే తీసుకుంటున్నారు. తాగి నన్ను కొట్టటం లేదు కదా... వేరే స్త్రీలవైపు చూడటం లేదు కదా... ఆడపిల్ల తల్లిని. తండ్రి అండ లేకుండా నిన్ను పెంచే శక్తి నాకు లేదు. నిన్నూ, నన్నూ బాగా చూసుకున్నంతవరకూ ఆయన నాకు మంచివారే... ఈ మధ్యన లిమిట్స్ లోనే తాగుతున్నారులే...” సర్ది చెప్పింది, పావని.  
“పెళ్ళంటే ఇంతేనా? ఏ ఆడదైనా పెళ్ళంటూ చేసుకుంటే ఇలా సర్దుకొని ఉండాల్సిందేనా అమ్మా? ఇంకే దారీ లేదా?” భయంగా అడిగింది, స్నిగ్ధ.  
“తప్పదు తల్లీ... రక్షణ అనేది లేని ఈ సమాజంలో ఆడది ఒంటరిగా ఉంటూ, ఏ సమస్యాలేని ప్రశాంత జీవితాన్ని కొనసాగించలేని దుర్భరమైన పరిస్థితి. భర్త ఎలాంటి వాడైనా సరే ఆడది భూదేవిలా భరించవలసిందే... విడిపోయి బ్రతకటం అనుకున్నంత సులభమేమీ కాదు. ఆడపిల్లవైన నిన్ను సింగిల్ పేరెంట్ ని అయి పెంచేంత సామర్థ్యం నాకసలు లేదు. ఇక ఈ జీవితం ఇంతే...” నిర్లిప్తంగా చెప్పింది పావని.  
తన బాల్యంలో ‘పెళ్ళి’ అనే వేడుకను ఎంతగానో ఇష్టపడేది, స్నిగ్ధ. తల్లితో కలసి బంధువులిళ్ళలోని పెళ్ళిళ్ళకు వెళ్ళటమంటే ఎంతో ఇష్టం.  
పెళ్ళికూతురి అలంకరణ, ఆ కళ్యాణతిలకం, నుదుటిపైగా బాసికం, దానికి కొంచెం పైగా పాపిడిబిళ్ళ, బుగ్గన చుక్క, పూలజడ, ఆపాదమస్తకమూ అలంకరించుకున్న బంగారు ఆభరణాలు, రంగురంగుల పట్టు చీరలు, ఎర్రగా పండిన గోరింట వేళ్ళతో పెళ్ళికూతురు ఎంతో శ్రద్ధగా నిర్వర్తించే గౌరీ పూజ, మేనమామలు పెళ్ళికూతుర్ని వెదురుబుట్టలో పెట్టుకొని ఎత్తుకొని రావటం, ఆ అగ్ని హోత్రం, జీలకఱ్ఱ బెల్లం పెట్టటం, మాంగల్య ధారణం, తలంబ్రాలు... ఆ తదుపరి విందుభోజనాలు, తాంబూలం...వీటన్నింటినీ ఎంతగానో ఇష్టపడేది.  
ఏమీ తోచకపోతే ఒక కాగితం, కలం తీసుకొని ఒక బొమ్మ గీసేది. కాటుక దిద్దిన కలువల వంటి రెండు కళ్ళు, ఆ కనుబొమల మధ్యన తీర్చిదిద్దినట్టున్న పెళ్ళి బొట్టు, నుదుట బాసికం, బుగ్గన చుక్క, ముఖంలో ఎంతో సంతోషం... ఓ అందమైన నవవధువు యొక్క వదనాన్ని ఎంతో కళాత్మకంగా గీసేది...  
అసలే తండ్రి యొక్క ప్రవర్తన, అలవాట్లు ఆమెకు మగవాడి పట్ల విముఖతను పెంచగా... మరో సంఘటన దానికి బలాన్ని చేకూర్చింది. తనతో పదవతరగతి వరకూ చదివిన త్రిపుర అనే అమ్మాయికి పదహారేళ్ళ వయస్సులోనే పెళ్ళైపోయి, ఆమె భర్త ఎవరో వేరే అమ్మాయితో తిరగటం వల్ల దాన్ని భరించలేని త్రిపుర తల్లిదండ్రులు ఆమెకు విడాకులిప్పించారు. దాంతో ఆమె పుట్టింట్లోనే ఉండి పోయింది. తాను చదివిన చదువుకు ఏ పనీ దొరకలేదు. ఇంట్లో సరదాగా సరాగాలతో గడిపే అన్నావదినలను చేస్తే ఎంతో అసూయ... ఆమె భారాన్ని భరించలేని తల్లిదండ్రుల ఈటెల్లాంటి మాటలు... జీవితం మీద విసుగెత్తిపోయి ఆ పిల్ల ఓ రోజు ఉరి వేసుకొని చనిపోయింది. ఆ సంఘటన తెలిసిన స్నిగ్ధ వెంటనే త్రిపుర ఇంటికి వెళ్ళింది. త్రిపుర చనిపోయినా ఆమె ముఖంలో కోపం, నిరాశ, విషాదం కనిపించాయి. చాలా కాలం వరకూ ఆ సన్నివేశం మరపుకు రాలేదు స్నిగ్ధకు. అప్పట్నుండీ పెళ్ళంటే ఉన్న విముఖత మరింత ఎక్కువైంది. జీవితంలో పెళ్ళనేది చేసుకోకూడదని గట్టిగా నిర్ణయించుకుంది, స్నిగ్ధ.  
చదువు పూర్తవుతూ ఉండగానే, బెంగుళూరు లోని ఒక మంచి కంపెనీలో, మంచి ప్యాకేజీ తో ఉద్యోగం రావటంతో వెంటనే వెళ్ళి దానిలో చేరిపోయింది, స్నిగ్ధ. అక్కడ పరిచయమయ్యాడు, ప్రశాంత్. ఇద్దరి అభిరుచులూ కలవటంతో అనుకోకుందా స్నేహం ఏర్పడింది వారిద్దరి మధ్యన... ఆ స్నేహాన్ని మొగ్గలోనే త్రుంచివేయాలని స్నిగ్ధ ఎంతగా ప్రయత్నించినా, అదామె వశం కాలేదు. ఒక బలమైన తరంగంలాగా ఆమె జీవితంలోనికి చొచ్చుకొని వచ్చేసాడు, ప్రశాంత్.  
ఇద్దరమూ పెళ్ళి చేసుకుందామని ప్రతిపాదించిన ప్రశాంత్ మాటలకు అంగీకరించకుండా, ఇద్దరి మధ్యా ‘సహజీవనం” అనే ప్రక్రియను ప్రతిపాదించింది, స్నిగ్ధ.  
“ఛీ, అదేమిటీ అసహ్యంగా?” ముఖం చిట్లించాడు, ప్రశాంత్.  
“మంచి స్నేహితులం మనం. ఇలా అయితే ఎలాంటి సమస్యలూ రాకుండా కలిసి బ్రతకవచ్చు. పెళ్ళంటే బానిసత్వమే కదా!”  
“అయ్యో స్నిగ్ధా, అదేమి సంప్రదాయం? ఇటీవల మన దేశంలో కూడా పెచ్చు పెరిగిన విదేశీ విష సంస్కృతి అది. దాన్ని మనం అనుసరించటం ఏమిటసలు? మీ అమ్మానాన్నలను చూసి, అన్ని కాపురాలూ అంతేనని ఒక నిర్ణయానికి రావటం సరియైనది కానే కాదు... నా మాట విను. పెళ్ళి చేసుకుని హాయిగా ఉందాము...జీవితాన్ని కలకాలమూ కలిసి పంచుకుందాము...నా వైపు కాని, నీ వైపు కాని పెద్దలనుంచి ఎలాంటి అభ్యంతరాలూ లేవు...దయచేసి ఒప్పుకో...” అభ్యర్థించాడు, ప్రశాంత్.  
“విదేశీ సంస్కృతి అన్నావు కదా... విద్య, ఉద్యోగాలు అన్నింటిలోనూ ప్రస్తుతం మనం వాళ్ళనే అనుసరిస్తున్నాము. అలాగే ఇదేనూ... పెళ్ళికాక ముందు ప్రేమ కబుర్లు అందరూ చెబుతారు. వివాహమయ్యాకే లొసుగులు, రంగులు బయటపడేది. నీకు ఇష్టమైతే కొన్నాళ్ళపాటు మనం కలిసి ఉందాము. తర్వాత ఎవరికి విసుగుపుడితే వాళ్ళు విడిపోయి, ఆపై ఎవరి బ్రతుకు వారు బ్రతకవచ్చు...” నిష్కర్ష గా చెప్పిన స్నిగ్ధను వదులుకోవటం ఇష్టం లేక, ‘సరే... ఎప్పటికైనా మారకపోతుందా...’ అన్న ఆశతో అయిష్టం గానే ‘సహజీవనానికి’ అంగీకరించాడు, ప్రశాంత్.  
ఆమె ఉంటున్న ఫ్లాటుకి షిఫ్ట్ అయ్యాడు. నెలనెలా అన్ని ఖర్చులూ అంటే ఇంటి అద్దె, పనిమనిషి జీతం, రేషన్ ఖర్చు ఇద్దరూ పంచుకోవాలి. ఒకరినొకరు తిట్టుకోవటం నిషిద్ధం. ఇంటి పనులన్నీ ఇద్దరూ తప్పనిసరిగా చేయాలి. ఇద్దరిలో ఎవరికి మూడ్ లేకపోయినా శృంగారం విషయంలో ఎదుటివారిని బలవంతం చేయటం పనికిరాదు. ఒకరిమీద ఒకరు ఆజమాయిషీ చేయరాదు. ఈ షరతులతో వారిద్దరూ ‘సహజీవనం’ మొదలు పెట్టారు.  
***  
‘అవును... తానీ మధ్యనే గమనిస్తోంది... ప్రశాంత్ అతని టీమ్ లో పనిచేసే శ్రీకన్య అనే అమ్మాయితో చనువుగా ఉండటం మొదలుపెట్టాడు... ఆ అమ్మాయి కోసమే కాబోలు, తనను వదులుకోవటానికి సిద్ధపడిపోయాడు...’ ఆ రాత్రి ఒంటరిగా పడుకున్న స్నిగ్ధకు గుండె చెరువయ్యింది. తలగడలో తలదూర్చి, వెక్కి వెక్కి ఏడవసాగింది.  
‘తాను ప్రశాంత్ ను ఎంతో గాఢంగా ప్రేమించింది. అతనితో సాహచర్యం ఈ ఆరు నెలల కాలంలో ఎంతగానో అలవాటైపోయింది. ఉదయం నిద్రలేవటంతోనే కాఫీ దగ్గరనుంచీ అన్నీ అతనితో పంచుకోవటం, అతని ప్రేమ, లాలిత్యంతో కూడిన స్పర్శ, సాంత్వన... తన భావనలను, భయాలను పోగొట్టి, మానసిక స్థైర్యాన్ని కలిగించే అతని మాటలు, ఆఫీసులో ఏదైనా సమస్య ఎదురైనా దానికి ఎంతో చక్కని పరిష్కారాలు చెప్పటం, బాధ్యతగా వ్యవహరించటం... తనకు ఎప్పుడైనా వంట్లో బాగుండకపోతే డాక్టరుగారి దగ్గరకు తీసుకు వెళ్ళి వైద్యం చేయించటం, మందులు టైమ్ ప్రకారం తనతో మింగించటం... తాను బొమ్మలు గీసుకుంటూంటే పక్కనే నిలబడి అతను సూచనలు ఇవ్వటం... ఇవన్నీ... ఇవన్నీ... ఎంత బాగున్నాయి? అతనితో కలిసి జీవించటం వల్ల ఎంతో శాంతిని, సంతోషాన్ని, ఎలాంటి ఒడిదుడుకులూ లేని ప్రశాంతమైన జీవితాన్ని ఆనందంగా అనుభవిస్తోంది తను. అయితే రేపటినుండీ ఇవన్నీ ఉండవా?  
‘మరొకరితో కంపానియన్ షిప్?’ ఆలోచిస్తేనే వాంతి వచ్చినట్టైంది స్నిగ్ధకు. చటుక్కున లేచి వాష్ బేసిన్ దగ్గరకు పరుగు తీసింది. ఆ శబ్దానికి నిద్ర లేచిన ప్రశాంత్, “అరె, ఏమైంది స్నిగ్ధా?” అంటూ ఆదుర్దాగా వచ్చి ఆమెను పట్టుకున్నాడు. ఆమె నోటిని కడిగి, టవల్ తో పెదవులను సున్నితంగా తుడిచి, మంచం మీద కూర్చోబెట్టాడు. రిఫ్రిజిరేటర్లోంచి నిమ్మకాయ తీసి కోసి, రసం కలిపి తీసుకొచ్చి ఆమె చేత తాగించాడు. ఆమె పక్కనే కూర్చుని ఆమెను దగ్గరికి తీసుకున్నాడు.  
“ఏమైందిరా, పీరియడ్ ఏమైనా మిస్సయ్యావా?” అనుమానంగా అడిగాడు.  
“ఉహు, అదేం లేదు ప్రశూ... ఆ జాగ్రత్తలు తీసుకుంటూనే ఉన్నాను...”  
“మరి?”  
“నువ్వు... నువ్వు...నిజంగా నన్ను విడచి వెళ్ళిపోతావా?”  
“మరి ఎంతకాలం ఇలా కలిసి ఉండగలం? మన మధ్య ఏ బంధముందని?” ఆమె ముంగురులు సవరిస్తూ చెప్పాడు.  
“అయితే నీకు ఆ శ్రీకన్యతో...”  
“ఆ అమ్మాయి నాకు ప్రపోజ్ చేసిన మాట నిజమే... కాని నాకు ఆ ఉద్దేశ్యం ఉండాలి కదరా? నువ్వు... నీకు నచ్చిన వారినెవరినైనా...” అతని గొంతు వణికింది.  
“ప్లీజ్ స్టాపిట్...ప్రశాంత్...ప్లీజ్... మనసు, శరీరం అన్నీ నీతోనే పంచుకున్న దాన్ని. నన్ను నేను ఊహల్లో కూడా ఎవరితోనూ... అబ్బ! తలచుకుంటేనే అసహ్యం వేస్తోంది... నేను నిన్ను నిజంగా ప్రేమించాను ప్రశూ... కాని ఈ వివాహబంధమంటేనే నాకు భరించలేనంత కంపరం...”  
“కాని స్నిగ్ధా, నాకు భార్య కావాలి. ఒక గర్ల్ ఫ్రెండు కాదు... పిల్లలు కావాలి... వాళ్ళతో ఆడుకోవాలి. ఒక తండ్రిగా ఆ ఆనందాన్ని నేను అనుభవించాలి. నాకు అలాంటి జీవితమే కావాలి స్నిగ్ధా... తప్పదు... నేను రాజీపడలేను...” తనలో తాను చెప్పుకుంటున్నట్టుగా అస్పష్టంగా అన్నాడు, ప్రశాంత్.  
“అయితే...మరి...నేను...నీకు...వద్దా?” స్నిగ్ధ గొంతు బొంగురుపోయింది.  
“ఎందుకు వద్దు? ఆ జీవితం...నీతోనే కావాలి... నువ్వే కావాలి నాకు... కాని ఇలా కాదు. నాలో సగభాగమై... నా భార్యగా, నా పిల్లలకు తల్లిగా కావాలి...”  
“భార్య! లైసెన్స్ డ్ సర్వెంట్ మెయిడ్... లీగలైజ్డ్ ప్రాస్టిట్యూట్... చట్టబద్ధమైన బానిస...” పళ్ళబిగువున ఆవేశంగా ధ్వనించిందామె స్వరం.  
“పొరపాటు పడుతున్నావు...స్నిగ్ధా...”  
“లేదు...నిజం మాట్లాడుతున్నాను ప్రశూ! తాళి కట్టి తనదాన్ని చేసుకొనేంత వరకే మగవాడి ప్రేమలోని మాధుర్యమంతా... ఆ తర్వాత నిద్రలేస్తాడు వాడిలోని రాక్షసుడు...ఆపై ఆడదాని బ్రతుకంతా బానిసత్వమే... నేను చూసాను ప్రశూ...మా అమ్మ బాధలు, ఆమె కన్నీరు... ఆ నరకం...”  
“అవన్నీ ఆమె ఇష్టంగానే చేస్తోందని ఎందుకనుకోవు?”  
“ప్లీజ్ డోంట్ టాక్ రబ్బిష్... తప్పనిసరియై, సంఘంలో ఒక మర్యాద పూర్వకమైన స్థానం కోసం, నా కోసం...చేసింది, చేస్తోంది...అది ఆ తరం... ఇంత చదువు చదువుకొని, నీ అంత సంపాదిస్తూ కూడా, నువ్వంటే ఎంత ఇష్టమైనా ఉండనీ గాక...నీతో తాళి అనే పలుపుతాడు కట్టించుకొని, నీకో కట్టుబానిసలా మారటం...నాకు మనస్కరించటం లేదు. సరేలే...నా భావాలు నావి! వాటిని అలాగే ఉండనీ... సరే ప్రశూ... నీకు చాలా థాంక్స్... నాకిన్నాళ్ళూ ఎంతో సపోర్ట్ నిచ్చావు... నేనిక నిన్ను ఇబ్బంది పెట్టలేను. నువ్వు వెళ్ళాలనుకుంటే నిరభ్యంతరంగా వెళ్ళిపోవచ్చు...” బాధగా కళ్ళుమూసుకుంది, స్నిగ్ధ.  
“నేనొక ‘మంచి భర్త’ను అవుతానని ఎలా నిన్ను నమ్మించగలనో నాకు తెలియటం లేదు స్నిగ్ధా... నువ్వంటే నాకెంత ఇష్టమున్నా, ఇలా జీవించటం మాత్రం నాకు నచ్చటం లేదసలు... మన కొలీగ్స్ దృష్టిలో మనం చాలా చవకబారుగా తయారయ్యాము. మొన్న ఆ సారథిగాడు ఏం కూసాడో నీకు తెలుసా? ‘స్నిగ్ధతో నీ కంపానియన్ షిప్ పూర్తయ్యాక చెప్పు, ఆమెతో నేను మాట్లాడతాను... నీ తర్వాతి పార్ట్ నర్ గా నన్ను ఒప్పుకోమని...’ అని... మధూ గాడైతే ఎన్నో సార్లు... ‘స్నిగ్ధది స్టన్నింగ్ బ్యూటీ... ఆ బాడీ స్ట్రక్చర్ వాహ్... నీతో పడకమీద చాలా యాక్టివ్ గా ఉంటుందేమో కదూ...’ అంటూ అతిగా వాగుతాడు. వెంటనే కట్ చేసేసి అక్కడినుంచి వెళ్ళిపోతాను తప్ప, ఏ రకంగానూ ప్రతిస్పందించలేను. నా నరనరం ఉద్రేకంతో తెగిపోతుందా...అన్న బాధ కలుగుతుంది. ఒక్కొక్కణ్ణి పచ్చడి చేయాలన్నంత ఆవేశం వస్తుంది... కాని... కాని... ఏ అధికారంతో? అదే నేను నీకు చట్టబద్ధమైన జీవిత భాగస్వామిని అయి ఉంటే ఆ వెధవలు నోరు విప్పే సాహసం చేస్తారా?  
అసలు నా బాధంతా నీ కోసమే స్నిగ్ధా... నేను నిన్ను విడచి వెళ్ళిపోతే ఈ పులులు, సింహాల బారినుండి నిన్ను నీవు ఎలా రక్షించుకోగలవు? ఆలోచించు... సరేలే... చాలా రాత్రయింది కదా... ఇక ప్రశాంతంగా పడుకో...” మృదువుగా చెప్పి, స్నిగ్ధను పడుకోబెట్టి, తాను తన గదిలోకి వెళ్ళిపోయాడు, ప్రశాంత్.  
ఆలోచిస్తూనే నిద్రకు ఉపక్రమించింది, స్నిగ్ధ.  
***  
రెండురోజుల తరువాత...  
రాత్రి ఆఫీసునుంచి వస్తూనే, “నా చిన్నప్పటి మిత్రుడు జీవన్ అమెరికానుండి ఇక్కడ ఏదో పనిమీద వస్తున్నాడు స్నిగ్ధా.. ఒక్క రోజే కాబట్టి, బయట హోటల్లో కాకుండా, ఇక్కడే మనతోనే ఉంటానని అన్నాడు...అతను సోమవారం వస్తాడు. ఈ ఆదివారం నేను మన బాస్ తో కాన్ఫరెన్స్ లో ఉంటానని నీకు తెలుసుగా? నీకు వీలైతే నా గదిలో పుస్తకాలు, బట్టలు సర్దిపెట్టగలవా?” వేడికోలుగా అడుగుతున్న ప్రశాంత్ మాటను కాదని అనలేకపోయింది, స్నిగ్ధ.  
క్రితం నెలలో తన స్నేహితురాలు మిత్రవింద కోల్ కతా నుండి వచ్చినప్పుడు అతనిచ్చిన సహకారాన్ని ఇంకా మర్చిపోలేదామె. జీవన్ కు మంచి ఆతిథ్యం ఇవ్వాలని నిశ్చయించుకుంది.  
***  
ఆదివారం ఉదయం ఎనిమిది గంటలకల్లా బ్రేక్ ఫాస్ట్ కాగానే బయటకు వెళ్ళిపోయాడు, ప్రశాంత్.  
పనిచేసే అమ్మాయి గంగ రాగానే పనిలోకి దిగిపోయింది, స్నిగ్ధ. ముందుగా ఇద్దరూ కలిసి అతని బట్టలన్నీ సర్దేసారు. నేలంతా అద్దంలా తుడిచి, నీట్ గా దులిపిన కార్పెట్ ను పరచింది, గంగ. పక్కబట్టలు మార్చి, సన్నని పూలూ, లతలు ఉన్న లేత గులాబీరంగు బెడ్ షీట్స్ ను పరచి, అదే డిజైన్ దిండు గలీబులతో మంచాలను అలంకరించింది, స్నిగ్ధ. రూమ్ ఫ్రెషనర్ ను స్ప్రే చేసింది. ఏసీ ఆన్ చేయగానే కమ్మని పూలపరిమళం గదంతా వ్యాపించింది మనసులో ఆహ్లాదాన్ని నింపివేస్తూ...  
అప్పటికే టైమ్ పన్నెండు దాటిపోవటంతో పసిపిల్లాడిని వదిలి వచ్చిన గంగను ఇంటికి వెళ్ళిపొమ్మని చెప్పింది, స్నిగ్ధ. “అయ్యో, ఈ పుస్తకాలూ, సీడీలు చాలా ఉన్నాయి...వీటిని సర్దాలి కదమ్మా?” అని గంగ వెనకాడుతూ ఉంటే, “అదేం ఫర్వాలేదులే, నేను సర్దేస్తాను గంగా... నీ బాబు పాలకి ఏడుస్తాడు, నువ్వు వెళ్ళిపో... ముందు వంట చేసేసి ఇవన్నీ నెమ్మదిగా నేను సర్దేసుకుంటానులే...” అని నచ్చజెప్పి ఆమెను పంపించేసింది.  
ఆమె వెళ్ళిన తరువాత తేలికగా వంట ముగించి, పుస్తకాలు సర్దే పని పెట్టుకుంది. సబ్జెక్ట్ కి సంబంధించిన పుస్తకాలతో పాటుగా సాహిత్యానికి, కవిత్వానికీ సంబంధించిన పుస్తకాలు కూడా చాలా ఉన్నాయి. మల్లాది వెంకట కృష్ణమూర్తి గారి నవలలు ‘అందమైన జీవితం’, ‘స్రవంతి’, ‘మందాకిని’ తీసి మళ్ళీ చదవాలనుకుంటూ పక్కన పెట్టుకుంది. దేవులపల్లివారి ‘కృష్ణ పక్షం’, తిలక్ గారి ‘అమృతం కురిసిన రాత్రి’, శ్రీశ్రీ గారి ‘మహాప్రస్థానం’ కూడా తీసుకుంది. ప్రశాంత్ కీ తనకూ పరిచయం అయిన కొత్తలో వీటిగురించే చాలా వరకూ చర్చించుకొనేవారు తామిద్దరూ...  
పుస్తకాలన్నీ అందంగా రేక్స్ లో అమర్చి, పేపర్లు అన్నీ ఫైల్స్ లో సర్దేసి, షెల్ఫ్ మూయబోతూంటే బ్రౌన్ కలర్ అట్ట ఉన్న బౌండు పుస్తకమొకటి కిందపడి తెరచుకుంది. డైరీలా ఉందే...అనుకుంటూ చేతిలోకి తీసుకుంది, స్నిగ్ధ. లేత సువాసనలీనుతూ, మొదటిపేజీలోని అందమైన ఆర్ట్ పేపర్ పై, అంతకన్నా అందంగా స్కెచ్ పెన్ తో, తన పేరు ‘స్నిగ్ధ’ అని వ్రాయబడి ఉండటంతో ఆశ్చర్యంగా దాన్ని చేతిలోకి తీసుకుంది. దానిలో తేదీలు, నెలలతో సంబంధం లేకుండా పుస్తకంలో సగంవరకూ ఆమె గురించే వ్రాసుకున్నాడు. తామిద్దరికీ పరిచయమైంది మొదలు, స్నేహమనేది ప్రారంభమైనది... తామిద్దరూ సహజీవనం సాగించటం...అతని అనుభూతులు, అనుభవాలు, భావనలు, బాధలు అన్నీ వ్రాసుకున్నాడు. స్నిగ్ధ తనకు తెలియకుండానే అది చదువుతూ దానిలో లీనమైపోయింది.  
నిన్న మొన్నటి తమ ఇద్దరి సంభాషణా సారాంశంతో సహా అన్నీ వ్రాసుకున్నాడు. చివరికి తన తల్లిదండ్రుల కోరిక మేరకు తానొక పెళ్ళి అనేది చేసుకోక తప్పదనీ, అందువలన మనసు లేని మనువును చేసుకొని తనకూ, అటు ఆ వచ్చే అమ్మాయికీ కూడా నరకప్రాయమైన జీవితాన్ని ఆహ్వానించక తప్పదనీ, మనసుతో కాక, కేవలం యాంత్రికమైన సంసారిక జీవితాన్ని గడపబోవటం చాలా బాధాకరమైన విషయమనీ, స్నిగ్ధ తనకు సహకరించి పెళ్ళికి ఒప్పుకొంటే మాత్రం, అందరి జీవితాలూ అద్భుతంగా ఉంటాయనీ ఎంతో ఆర్తిగా వ్రాసుకున్నాడు. అసలు స్నిగ్ధను తాను వదలి వెళ్ళిపోవటమనేది, తానొక ప్రాణం లేని కట్టెగా మారి వెళ్ళిపోవటమే అని అతను వ్రాసుకున్న వాక్యాన్ని చదివిన స్నిగ్ధ నిజాయితీతో కూడిన అతని స్వచ్ఛమైన ప్రేమకు చలించిపోయినదై, ఒక్కసారిగా పగిలిన నీటికుండే అయింది. కనుల వెంట అవిరామంగా కన్నీరు జారుతూ ఉంటే, అలా కలత పడుతూనే నిదురలోనికి జారిపోయింది.  
ఆ సాయంత్రమే జీవన్ ను ఇంటికి తీసుకువచ్చాడు, ప్రశాంత్. ఎంతో ఆసక్తితో వంట చేసింది, స్నిగ్ధ. బీరకాయ పచ్చడి, బంగాళాదుంప వేపుడు, దోసకాయ పప్పు, బెల్లం వేసిన చారు, సేమ్యాపాయసం, అప్పడాలు, ఆవకాయ, గడ్డపెరుగుతో కొసరి కొసరి వడ్డించింది. దక్షిణాది భోజనమంటే చెవికోసుకునే ఉత్తర భారతదేశానికి చెందిన జీవన్ కు ఆ భోజనం ఎంతో నచ్చింది. ‘థాంక్ యూ వెరీ మచ్ బెహన్...’ అని ఎంతో ఇష్టంగా తిన్నాడు. “మావాడు చాలా అదృష్టవంతుడు... ఒరేయ్, నీ భార్య ఇలాగే రోజూ వండి పెడుతూ ఉంటే, అడ్డంగా పెరిగిపోతావ్...” అంటూ ప్రశాంత్ ని ఆటపట్టించాడు. అతని మాటలకు నవ్వుకుంటూనే, క్రీగంట స్నిగ్ధవైపు చూసాడు, ప్రశాంత్. కొంచెం అపరాధ భావనతో చూపులు మరల్చుకొంది, స్నిగ్ధ. తాము ఉన్న జీవనవిధానం గురించి, ప్రశాంత్ జీవన్ కు చెప్పలేదు... తమది వివాహబంధమనీ, తామిద్దరూ దంపతులనే జీవన్ అనుకుంటున్నాడని అర్థమైంది, స్నిగ్ధకు. చిత్రంగా ఆ ఆలోచన ఆమెకు తెలియని సంతృప్తిని కలిగించింది.  
మర్నాడు శలవుతీసుకుంటూ స్నిగ్ధ తలను ఆప్యాయంగా నిమిరాడు, జీవన్. “ప్రశాంత్ చాలా మంచివాడు. అలాగే నువ్వూనూ... వాడికి ఎలాంటి భార్య వస్తుందో అని చిన్నప్పట్నుండీ అనుకొనే వాడిని... మహాలక్ష్మిలా అనుకూలమైన నీవు వాడికి వరంగా లభించావు. నిన్ను కళ్ళల్లో పెట్టుకొని చూసుకుంటాడు వాడు... త్వరలో నీకు బిడ్డ పుడితే వాడిని ఎత్తుకొని ఆడించటానికి మళ్ళీ వస్తానమ్మా....ఈ అన్నయ్యను మరచిపోకు...” అప్రయత్నంగా స్నిగ్ధ కళ్ళలోకి నీళ్ళు వచ్చాయి. తనకు తెలియకుండానే జీవన్ కు పాదాభివందనం చేసింది.  
***  
ఆ మరునాడు జ్వరం తగిలినట్టుంటే ఆఫీసుకు శలవు పెట్టింది, స్నిగ్ధ.  
స్నానం చేసి వచ్చి, టీవీ చూస్తూంటే డోర్ బెల్లు మ్రోగటంతో తలుపు తీసి చూస్తే ఎదురింటి అంకుల్. ఆయనకి తన తండ్రి వయసే ఉంటుంది.  
“ఏమమ్మాయ్, అతనింట్లో లేడా?”  
“ఏం కావాలి అంకుల్?” నమ్రతగా అడిగింది, స్నిగ్ధ.  
“ఏం లేదు, బిజినెస్ లైన్ చూసి వెళదామని...” సోఫాలో సెటిలైపోయి, న్యూస్ పేపర్ చేతిలోనికి తీసుకున్నాడు...  
ఏమనాలో తెలియక తానూ కూర్చుంది, స్నిగ్ధ.  
“అవునమ్మాయ్, నాకో నిజం తెలిసిందీ మధ్య... మీరిద్దరూ మొగుడూ పెళ్ళాలు కారట కదా... కొన్నాళ్ళు కలిసి ఉందామన్న ఆలోచనలో ఉన్నారట కదా...” అతని పెదవులపై వంకర నవ్వు.  
అతని చూపులు తన శరీరాన్ని శోధిస్తున్నట్టనిపిస్తూ ఉంటే ఇబ్బందిగా కదులుతూ, “అంకుల్, ప్లీజ్ మీరు వెళ్ళండి, నాకు పనుంది...” అంది.  
“అతను లేనప్పుడు, లోన్లీగా ఫీలైతే చెప్పు, కంపెనీ ఇస్తాను...” అన్నాడు ఓరగా చూస్తూ...  
ఇంతలో... “స్నిగ్ధా... నా పెన్ డ్రైవ్ నీ దగ్గరే ఉండిపోయింది కదా, కొంచెం ఇస్తావా, నా ప్రాజెక్ట్ ఎస్టిమేట్ అందులో ఉండిపోయింది...” అంటూ ప్రశాంత్ బయటినుండి లోపలికి వచ్చాడు.  
“మళ్ళీ వస్తానమ్మాయ్...” అంటూ కంగారుగా లేచి వెళ్ళిపోయాడాయన.  
ఉవ్వెత్తున దుఃఖమొచ్చి, వెక్కి వెక్కి ఏడుస్తూ ప్రశాంత్ ని అల్లుకుపోయింది, స్నిగ్ధ.  
“ఏం జరిగింది?” తెల్లబోయాడు, ప్రశాంత్.  
గద్గద స్వరంతో ఆయనన్న మాటలన్నీ చెప్పింది. వింటున్న ప్రశాంత్ పిడికిళ్ళు బిగుసుకున్నాయి. “ఏమనుకుంటున్నాడా ముసలి పీనుగ? నువ్వు ఎవరనుకుంటున్నాడు... నా ప్రాణానివి నువ్వు... నీ గురించి అంత వెకిలిగా, చౌకబారుగా మాట్లాడతాడా... వాడి అంతు చూస్తానేమనుకుంటున్నాడో...” ఆవేశంగా కదలబోతున్న అతన్ని వద్దని తలూపుతూ ఆపేసింది.  
“చూసావురా, స్నిగ్ధా, ఆ వయసాయనే అలా మాట్లాడాడంటే, మన వయసు వాళ్ళు నిన్ను ఎక్స్ ప్లాయిట్ చేయకుండా ఎలా ఉండగలరు? మన బాస్ తో సహా అందరికీ చులకనైపోతావు... నేను వెళ్ళిన మరుక్షణం అందరూ గద్దల్లా నీమీద పడిపోతారు. ఆలోచించు బంగారం... ప్లీజ్.. నువ్వు ‘ఊ’ అంటే వచ్చే నెలలోనే బోలెడు ముహూర్తాలున్నాయట... పెళ్ళి చేసేసుకొని చక్కని జీవితాన్ని పొందుదాము. ఇదిగో, ఇదే నా ప్రామిస్... నీకు అందమైన, తీయని దాంపత్య జీవితాన్ని కానుకగా ఇస్తాను. ఇప్పుడు చేస్తున్న పనులన్నీ అప్పుడు కూడా చేస్తాను. మన పిల్లలను చక్కగా పెంచుతాను. నిజానికి నీకు దూరమై నేనసలు బ్రతకలేను స్నిగ్ధా... నా వేదనను అర్థం చేసుకొని సరేనని చెప్పరా... ప్లీజ్...”  
స్నిగ్ధ మౌనంగా వింటూ అతని గుండెల్లో తలదాచుకొని ఉండిపోయింది.  
“చూడు, పెళ్ళనేది చక్కని భారత సంప్రదాయం. దాన్ని మనం గౌరవించి తీరాలి. పెళ్ళంటే నువ్వనుకుంటున్నట్టు ఓ బానిసత్వం కాదురా, ఒక బాధ్యత... ఆధిపత్యం కాదు, అనురాగవేదిక. నువ్వు చూసిన జీవితాలు కొన్ని అలా ఉన్నంత మాత్రాన అన్ని దాంపత్యాలు ఒకేలా ఉంటాయని అనుకోవటం అవివేకమే కాదు మూర్ఖత్వం అనిపించుకుంటుంది. ఈ ‘సహజీవనం’ అనేది ఇటీవలి కాలంలో మన యువతరంలో ఓ వెఱ్ఱితలలు వేస్తున్న ఓ జాడ్యం... వ్యభిచారానికి వేసిన అందమైన ముసుగు... విచ్చలవిడి జీవితానికి అలవాటు పడిపోయి, రోజుకో అమ్మాయిని మార్చే అబ్బాయిలకు, రోజుకో అబ్బాయితో గడపాలనుకొనే అమ్మాయిలకు ఇదో పెరటిదారి. మనలాగ ఒకరంటే ఒకరు ప్రాణమిచ్చే జంటలకు మాత్రం కాదు. మరొకరితో నిన్ను నీవు ఎలా ఊహించుకోలేవో, నేనూ అంతే... వివాహబంధంతో మనమిద్దరం ఒక్కటైపోతే మనల్ని ఎవ్వరికైనా విడదీయటం సాధ్యమౌతుందా చెప్పు? ఐ లవ్ యూ స్నిగ్ధా! ఐ లవ్ అవర్ కిడ్స్ విత్ యూ... ఓన్లీ విత్ యూ...”  
మౌనంగా వింటున్న స్నిగ్ధ మనసులో ఏవేవో భావనలు కలిగాయి. అమ్మ మాటలు కూడా గుర్తుకొచ్చాయి. మొన్ననే అమ్మకి సుస్తీ చేస్తే నాన్న దగ్గరుండి వైద్యం చేయించటమే కాదు, బోలెడన్ని సేవలు సైతం చేసాడట. నమ్మలేకపోయింది తను. కానీ నాన్నే తనతో చెప్పాడు... ‘అమ్మలూ, ఇంతకాలానికి భార్య అనే పదానికి అర్థం ఏమిటో తెలుసుకున్నానురా... నేనొక మంచి భర్తగా మారటానికి ప్రయత్నిస్తున్నాను’ అని... వారి బంధం ‘పెళ్ళి’ అవటం వల్లనే ఆయన అలా ఆలోచించగలిగాడేమో...  
“సరే...ప్రశాంత్...మనం పెళ్ళి చేసుకుందాము... మరి ... మరి... నన్ను ఎప్పటికీ విడిచిపెట్టి వెళ్ళిపోవు కదా...” అమాయకంగా పలికిన స్నిగ్ధ మాటలకు ఫక్కున నవ్వాడు, ప్రశాంత్. “ఇంకెక్కడికి వెళ్ళిపోతాన్రా బాబు, నీ కొంగున నన్ను గట్టిగా కట్టేసుకోవూ?” అంటూనే తన మొబైల్ ఫోన్ తీసి పావనికి రింగ్ చేసాడు.  
“అత్తయ్యా, నేనే... మీరు వెంటనే మామయ్యగారితో వచ్చేయండి... స్నిగ్ధ పెళ్ళికి ఒప్పుకుంది...” అతని స్వరంలో సంతోష తరంగాలు.  
సిగ్గుముంచుకొచ్చింది, స్నిగ్ధకు...అతని ముఖంలోనికి సూటిగా చూడలేక, గులాబీలా కెంపు కాంతులీనుతున్న తన ముఖాన్ని గబుక్కున రెండు చేతులతో కప్పుకుంది.  
“అబ్బా...స్నిగ్ధా...ఇంత సౌందర్యాన్ని ఎప్పుడూ నీలో చూడలేదు... మబ్బు మాటునుండి ఓరగా తొంగి చూసే చందమామలా... ఈ సిగ్గుతెరల మధ్యన నీ ముఖబింబం ఎంత బావుందో చెప్పలేను మరి... మన బాస్ కి ఈ రోజుకిక రాలేనని చెప్పేస్తాను...మన పెళ్ళికి ప్లానేసుకుందాం రా...” అంటూ ఆమెను రెండు చేతులతో ఎత్తేసుకున్నాడు. ప్రపంచాన్నంతటినీ గెలిచిన అధినేతలా ఉన్నాడు ప్రశాంత్ ఆ క్షణాన!  
***  
మర్నాడు రాత్రి తన షిఫ్ట్ ముగించుకొని ఇంటికి వచ్చిన ప్రశాంత్ కి తన అమ్మానాన్నలతో కలిసి ఏకధాటిగా కబుర్లు చెప్పేస్తున్న స్నిగ్ధతో పాతుగా, టేబుల్ మీద ప్యాడ్ లో బిగించి ఉన్న పేపర్ పై చిత్రీకరించబడి ఉన్న ఒక ‘సంప్రదాయాలంకృత వధువు’ చిత్రం కనబడింది. చిత్రంగా, ఆ చిత్రంలో అన్నీ స్నిగ్ధ పోలికలే...  
***  
నవ్య వారపత్రిక 23జనవరి2013.


	3. ఉషస్సు

ఆ రోజు తమ పెళ్ళిరోజు కావటంతో భర్తను త్వరగా ఇంటికి వచ్చేయమనీ, తాను కూడా ఆఫీస్ నుంచి త్వరగా వచ్చేస్తానని గట్టిగా చెప్పింది, స్పందన. స్పందనకు సృజన్ తో పెళ్ళై సరిగ్గా సంవత్సరమైంది. మొదటి వార్షికోత్సవం కావటం తో చాలా ఆనందంగా భర్తతో కలిసి బిర్లామందిర్ కి వెళ్ళి బాలాజీ దర్శనం చేసుకొని, బయట డిన్నర్ చేసి వచ్చి, తర్వాత ఎంతో ఆనందంగా గడపాలని ప్రణాళిక వేసుకుంది, స్పందన. ఆరోజు శలవు పెట్టేయమని కోరింది, సృజన్ను. కాని ఆమెకే ఆ రోజు కంపెనీలో బోర్డ్ మీటింగ్ ఉండటం వలన లీవ్ దొరకలేదు. భర్తను కూడా డ్యూటీకి వెళ్ళిపొమ్మని, సాయంత్రం మాత్రం త్వరగా వచ్చేయమనీ ఒకటికి నాలుగుసార్లు నొక్కి చెప్పి తను బయలుదేరింది, స్పందన.  
అనుకున్నట్టే తాను త్వరగా వచ్చేసింది స్పందన. అత్తగారిచ్చిన కాఫీ తాగేసి, స్నానం చేసి తయారై, కొత్త చీర కట్టుకొని పువ్వులు పెట్టుకొని తయారై కూర్చుంది. క్షణాలు నిమిషాలుగా మారిపోతుంటే అసహనంగా అతనికి ఫోన్ చేసింది. బెడ్ రూమ్ లోంచి వినవచ్చిన రింగ్ శబ్దం ఆమెను వెక్కిరించినట్టైంది. మొబైల్ మరచి వెళ్ళిపోయాడు సృజన్. రెండు గంటల తరువాత, జడలోని పూలు విసిరికొట్టి, చీర మార్చేసుకొని ఆశాభంగంతో కన్నీరు కారుస్తూ పడుకుంది, స్పందన. ఆమెనే గమనిస్తున్న సుబ్బలక్ష్మి బాధగా నిట్టూర్చింది. ఈ రోజు వీళ్ళ పెళ్ళిరోజు... ఇలా ఎన్నోసార్లు జరిగింది... కాని ఈ రోజు కూడా జరగాలా? సృజన్ త్వరగా వచ్చేసి ఉంటే బాగుండేది... స్పందన చేయబోయే గొడవను తలచుకొంటే ఆమెకు భయం వేసింది.  
చివరికి ఎనిమిదిన్నర అవుతూ ఉండగా అలసి సొలసి, నీరసంగా ఇల్లు చేరాడు, సృజన్. రాగానే తల్లి దగ్గరకు వెళ్ళి, “అమ్మా, ప్లీజ్... త్వరగా ఏదైనా టిఫిన్ చేయి... ఉప్మా లాంటిది...” అని చెప్పాడు. పరిస్థితి అర్థమైన ఆ తల్లి వెంటనే ఆ పనికి ఉపక్రమించింది.   
“స్పందూ... సారీరా లేటైంది... లే... ఒక్క అరగంటలో బయటకు తీసుకు వెళతాను...” కళ్ళ మీద వెలుతురు పడకుండా అడ్డంగా కప్పుకున్న ఆమె చేతిని తొలగిస్తూ అనునయంగా చెప్పాడు, సృజన్. అతని చేతిని బలంగా విసిరికొట్టింది, స్పందన.  
ఆగ్రహావేశాలతో ఊగిపోతున్న భార్యను సముదాయించటానికి ప్రయత్నిస్తూ, “అసలు నేను ఐదు గంటలకే హాస్పిటల్ నుండి బయట పడ్డాను స్పందూ... కానీ బయటకు వచ్చేసరికి హఠాత్తుగా హాస్పిటల్ గేట్ ముందే పెద్ద యాక్సిడెంట్ జరిగింది. పన్నెండేళ్ళ బాబు రోడ్డు దాటుతూ కారుకింద పడటంతో తలకు పెద్ద గాయమై, అపస్మారక స్థితిలోనికి వెళ్ళిపోయాడు. అతనితో ఉన్న అతని తల్లి గోడు గోడున ఏడుస్తోంది. ఎవ్వరూ పట్టించుకోవటం లేదు. ఆ పరిస్థితులలో ఒక డాక్టరుగా కాదు, ఒక మనిషిగా నేనేం చేయాలి? వెంటనే మా హాస్పిటల్ కి తీసుకుపోయి, ఆ అబ్బాయిని జాయిన్ చేసాను. చాలా రక్తం పోవటంతో వెంటనే రక్తం ఎక్కించవలసి వచ్చింది. అతనిది రేర్ గ్రూప్... ఆ రక్తం ఎక్కడా దొరకలేదు. తలకు సర్జరీ చేయాల్సి వచ్చింది. కొంచెం ఆలస్యం చేసినా అతని ప్రాణాలు గాలిలో కలిసిపోతాయి. మా సీనియర్ సర్జన్ ఆపరేషన్ చేయటానికి సిద్ధమయ్యారు. అదృష్ట వశాత్తూ నాదీ అదే గ్రూపు కావటంతో నేనే రక్తం ఇచ్చాను. అందుకే ఇంత లేట్ అయింది. మన పెళ్ళిరోజున ఒక నిండుప్రాణాన్ని కాపాడగలిగానన్న తృప్తి నాకెంతో శక్తిని ఇచ్చింది. నిన్ను బాధపెట్టినందుకు క్షమించు. మొబైల్ ఇంట్లోనే మరచిపోవటంతో నీకు మెసేజ్ అందించలేకపోయాను... గుడికి ఆదివారం నాడు వెళదాములే...” బుజ్జగిస్తూ చెప్పాడు, సృజన్.  
తోక తొక్కిన త్రాచల్లే లేచింది, స్పందన. “లోకంలో నువ్వొక్కడివే డాక్టరువా? మన పెళ్ళైనప్పటినుండీ చూస్తున్నాను... ఎన్ని సాయంత్రాలు నన్ను వదలి...అర్జెంట్ కేసులు...ఆపరేషన్లు అంటూ వెళ్ళిపోలేదు? అర్థరాత్రిలేదు, అపరాత్రి లేదు... ఫోన్ వస్తే చాలు, నీ డ్యూటీ కాకపోయినా, అసలు నీకేమీ సంబంధం లేకున్నా హాస్పిటల్ కి వెళ్ళిపోతావు. తాళి కట్టింది నాకు కాని నీ అసలు భార్య నీ హాస్పిటలే కదా... ఈ రోజు కూడా ఇంతే... అసలు నీ డ్యూటీ అయిపోయాక కూడా నీకెందుకీ సంఘసేవ? ఎవరెలా పోతే నీకెందుకో?”  
“స్పందనా, నువ్వు ఇంకా చాలా ఎదగాలి... ఇది నా వృత్తి ధర్మమని నీకు తెలియదా? డాక్టరు పట్టా తీసుకున్నప్పుడే వృత్తిపరమైన ప్రమాణాన్ని... అంటే ఓత్ ని తీసుకున్నాను... ప్రాణరక్షణ చేస్తానని... దాన్ని నిలబెట్టుకోవటం నా ప్రథమ కర్తవ్యం...”  
“ఓహో... డాక్టర్లంతా నీలాగే ఉన్నారా? ఇంటిదగ్గర క్లినిక్కులు పెట్టి, వేలకి వేలు సంపాదిస్తూ ఉంటే నువ్వేమో ఆ హాస్పిటల్లో మామూలు జీతానికి పనిచేస్తున్నావు. సంఘసేవంటూ నువ్వు శ్రమపడటమే కాకుండా, నన్ను కూడా నీ ప్రవర్తనతో బాధ పెడుతున్నావు... ఇదంతా ట్రాష్... అసలు నువ్వెప్పటికీ మారవా?”  
“నువ్వు చాలా ఆవేశంలో ఉన్నావు స్పందనా... ఆవేశం విచక్షణను చంపేస్తుంది... అది తగ్గాక, స్థిమితంగా ఆలోచించు. నేను అత్యవసరంగా ఏమైనా తినాలి... అమ్మ పిలుస్తున్నట్టుంది...” అని గదిలోంచి వెళ్ళిపోయాడు, సృజన్.  
‘అసలు నిన్ను కాదులే, నిన్ను ఇలా తయారు చేసిన మీ అమ్మని అనాలి...’ కోపంగా పళ్ళునూరుకుంది, స్పందన.  
***  
ఆ రోజు సాయంకాలం...  
ఆఫీసు నుంచి వస్తూ వస్తూ కూరగాయల మార్కెట్ కి వెళ్ళి, రెండు మూడు రకాల కూరలు కొనుక్కొని స్కూటీ స్టార్ట్ చేయబోతూ ఉండగా భరించలేని నిస్సత్తువగా అనిపించింది స్పందనకి. సంబాళించుకొనే లోపలే విపరీతమైన మైకం కమ్మేసింది.   
అలా ఎంత సేపు గడిచిందో తెలియలేదు కాని, బాగా మెలకువ వచ్చి చూసే సరికి తను ఒక మంచంమీద పడుకుని ఉన్నట్టు గ్రహించింది, స్పందన. తన ముఖం లోకే ఆత్రంగా చూస్తున్న ఓ మప్పై ఐదేళ్ల స్త్రీ కనిపించింది.  
“అమ్మయ్య, మెలకువ వచ్చిందిగా... ఇక భయం లేదమ్మా... మా ఇంటి పక్కగానే నీ బండి పార్క్ చేసావు. నువ్వు బండి పట్టుకొని స్టార్ట్ చేస్తూండగానే తూలి పడిపోయావు. మా అబ్బాయి వస్తున్నాడేమో అని గేటు దగ్గరకు వచ్చి చూసిన నేను వెంటనే వచ్చి, నిన్ను పట్టుకొని నడిపిస్తూ ఇంట్లోకి తీసుకు వచ్చాను. పావుగంట సేపు నీకసలు స్పృహ లేదు. ఎంతో గాఢాతిగాఢంగా నిద్రపోయావు. ఎంత నీరసంగా ఉన్నావు? ఇదిగో, ఈ జ్యూస్ తాగు...” అంటూ అందించింది.  
బత్తాయి పళ్ళరసంలో గ్లూకోజ్ కలిపారని గ్రహించింది, స్పందన. మారు మాటాడకుండా అందుకొని తాగేసి, ఆమె అందించిన టిష్యూ పేపరుతో పెదవులు తుడుచుకుంది.  
“నా పేరు సౌజన్య. స్కూలు టీచర్ని... నీ పేరు?”   
“నా పేరు స్పందనండీ...నేను ‘వికాస్ మినరల్స్’ లో జాబ్ చేస్తున్నాను. ఈ రోజు మద్యాహ్నం లంచ్ చేయలేదు. వర్క్ ప్రెజర్ వల్ల కంటిన్యువస్ గా ఇంట్లో కూడా లేట్ అవర్స్ సిస్టమ్ మీద పనిచేయాల్సివచ్చింది. రెండు మూడు రోజులుగా సరైన నిద్ర లేక బాగా నీరసం వచ్చింది. ఎనీ వే, థాంక్ యూ వెరీ మచ్ ఫర్ యౌర్ కన్సర్న్ మేడమ్...”  
“ఛా, మేడమ్ ఏమిటీ, అక్కా అని పిలు స్పందనా... నీ స్కూటీ కీ ఇస్తే, మీ బావగారు దాన్ని మీ ఇంటికి తీసుకువస్తారు రేపు. ఇప్పుడు మాత్రం మీ ఇంటి దగ్గర కారులో దింపుతారు... ఓకే నా? మరీ ఆరోగ్యాన్ని సైతం నిర్లక్ష్యం చేసేసి ఉద్యోగం కోసం అంత శ్రమ పడకమ్మా...” చెప్పింది సౌజన్య, ఆదరంగా స్పందన ముంగురులను సవరిస్తూ...  
‘అలాగే’ అన్నట్టు తలూపి, ఆమె దగ్గర సెలవు తీసుకొని, సౌజన్య భర్త వెంట కారులో ఇంటికి వచ్చేసింది, స్పందన. జరిగిన విషయం విన్న సుబ్బలక్ష్మి కంగారు పడింది. ప్రక్క ఊరిలో క్యాంపులో ఉన్న సృజన్ కు ఫోన్ చేయబోతే వారించి తను పడుకుని విశ్రాంతి తీసుకుంటానని చెప్పి, గదిలోకి వెళ్ళిపోయింది, స్పందన.   
పది నిమిషాలు గడిచాయో లేదో చిన్నగా తలుపు తట్టి లోపలికి వచ్చింది, సుబ్బలక్ష్మి. ఆమె చేతిలో పొగలు కక్కుతున్న ఉప్మా ప్లేటు... “అయ్యో, వద్దు అత్తయ్యా, నేనిప్పుడు ఏమీ తినలేను... బాగా నిద్ర వస్తోంది నాకు...” అంది స్పందన. “సరైన తిండీ, నిద్రా రెండూ లేవమ్మా నీకు... డాక్టరే కాని పెళ్ళాం ఆరోగ్యం గురించిన స్పృహ మాత్రం లేదు వాడికి... కొంచెం తిని పడుకోమ్మా...”అని బుజ్జగించిన అత్తగారి మాట కాదనలేక, చెంచాతో ఆ ఉప్మా మెలమెల్లగా తినేసింది, స్పందన.   
“ఊ... ఇక పడుకోమ్మా...” అని చెప్పి, లైట్ ఆర్పేసి, ఫ్యాన్ స్పీడు పెంచి, ఖాళీ పళ్ళెం, మంచినీటి గ్లాసు తీసుకొని వెళ్ళిపోయింది, సుబ్బలక్ష్మి.  
ఆమె వెళ్ళిన వైపే చూస్తూ, ఆలోచనలో పడింది, స్పందన. ఆమెలో ఏదో కదలిక... తాను పడిపోతే ఆ సౌజన్య గారు ఎందుకలా స్పందించింది? అంత కన్సర్న్ ఎందుకు? అసలు ఆవిడకి తనకూ ఏం సంబంధమని? అసలు ముఖ పరిచయం కూడా లేని తనను తన ఇంట్లోకి తీసుకుపోయి, పడుకోబెట్టి, సేవలు చేసి, ప్రేమతో పళ్ళరసాలు తాగించి... ఎందుకు ఇదంతా? అసలు ఎలా చేయగలరలా? మానవ సంబంధాలన్నీ కేవలం ఆర్థిక సంబంధాలే…అన్న తన నమ్మకాన్ని వమ్ము చేసింది ఆ సౌజన్య.   
ఇక్కడ ఇంట్లో? అత్తగారు వచ్చి పదిహేను రోజులైనా, పని వత్తిడి వల్లనో, పెద్దగా చదువుకోని ఆమె అంటే ఉండే ఓ రకమైన నిర్లక్ష్యం వల్లనో ఆమెను అంతగా పట్టించుకోలేదు తాను. ఇంటి పని, వంట పని ఆమే చేస్తున్నా ఏ నాడూ సహాయం చేయలేదు. ఆమె లేనప్పుడు తనే వంట చేసుకుంది కదా మరి? అమ్మయ్య, సుఖపడుతున్నాను అని అనుకుందే కాని కొంచెం కూరలు తరిగి ఇవ్వటం లాంటి పని కూడా చేయటం లేదు తను. పని వత్తిడి ఉన్న మాట నిజమే కాని ఇంటి పనిలో సహాయం చేయటానికి అది ఆటంకం కానే కాదు. ఆ రోజు పెళ్ళి రోజున తనకు కలిగిన ఆశాభంగానికి, సృజన్ చేసే సమాజసేవ వంటి పనులను అత్తగారు ప్రోత్సహిస్తుందని, పరోక్షంగా అతను అలా తయారవటానికి కారణం ఆమే అని అపోహ తనకు.  
అలాంటిది, తాను ఆవిడను ఎప్పుడూ పెద్దగా పట్టించుకోకపోయినా, ఇలా జరిగిందనగానే ఆమె ముఖం లో తారాడిన కంగారు, గాబరా తనను కలవర పెట్టాయి. ఎంత త్వరగా టిఫిన్ తయారుచేసి పెట్టింది తనకు? ఆవిడకి మాట్లాడే అలవాటు తక్కువ. కాని ప్రేమకి ఏం లోటు?  
అసలు సృజన్ ని తాను అపార్థం చేసుకుంది. పనిని ఎంతో ఆనందించే తాను, అతను అతని సేవని దైవ సమానంగా భావించి చేస్తుంటే ఎందుకు ఆటంకపరచాలి?  
వారం క్రితం పెళ్ళిరోజునాటి సంఘటనలు కనుల ముందు కదలగా… అపరాధ భావనతో స్పందన మనసు కృంగిపోయింది. ఆమె మనసులో జ్ఞానం ఉషస్సులా ఉదయిస్తుండగా, నిద్రాభారంతో ఆమె కనులు మూతబడసాగాయి.  
***  
మర్నాడు ఆఫీసుకు శలవు పెట్టేసింది, స్పందన. అత్తగారిని టీవీ చూడమని కూర్చోబెట్టి, తాను వంట చేయసాగింది .   
ఇంతలో తలుపు చప్పుడైంది. సుబ్బలక్ష్మి వాష్ రూమ్ లో ఉండటంతో తానే వెళ్ళి తలుపు తెరిచింది. ఎదురుగా ఒక నడి వయస్కురాలు. నుదుట కాసంత కుంకుమతో... మనిషి బాగా పేదగా కనిపిస్తున్నా శుభ్రంగా ఉంది. ఆమె పక్కన ఓ కుర్రాడు.   
“అమ్మా, డాట్టరు బాబుగారి బారియ గారు తవరేనా? ఉరే బాబుగా, ఈ యమ్మ కాళ్ళ మీన పడిపోరా తండిరీ... నీకు పేణాలు పోసి కాపాడిన దేవుడాయన...” ఉద్వేగంగా కొడుకును ముందుకు తోసింది, ఆమె.  
తూలి పడబోయిన ఆ బాబును పట్టుకొని, దగ్గరగా తీసుకుంది, విషయం అర్థమైన స్పందన. ఆమెను కూర్చోమని సోఫాలో చోటు చూపెట్టింది. కాని ఆమె వినకుండా నేల మీద కూర్చుంది. సుబ్బలక్ష్మి వాళ్ళకి మంచినీళ్ళు తెచ్చిచ్చింది. “అమ్మగోరూ, మీరు డాట్టరయ్య గారి అమ్మగోరా... దండాలమ్మా... మీ యబ్బాయి నా కొడుక్కి రత్తమియ్యకపోతే ఈ పాటికి ఈడు సచ్చిపోయి పదోరోజై ఉండేది నా తల్లీ... మా ఆయుష్షు కూడా పోసుకుని పదికాలాలు మీరంతా పచ్చగా ఉండాలి అమ్మా...” ఆమె కళ్ళల్లో కన్నీళ్ళు... సుబ్బలక్ష్మి, స్పందనల కళ్ళు కూడా చెమ్మగిల్లాయి.   
“అదేముందమ్మా, వాడు డాక్టరు కాబట్టి వెంటనే సాయం చేసాడు. ఆ భగవంతుని దయ మీ బాబు మీద ఉంది కాబట్టే అంతా మంచే జరిగింది... ఇంతకూ నీ పేరు ఏమిటమ్మా? ఎక్కడుంటారు మీరు?” ఆదరంగా అడిగింది, సుబ్బలక్ష్మి.  
తనపేరు మల్లమ్మనీ, తన కొడుకు పేరు సూరిగాడనీ చెప్పి, హైదరాబాదు శివార్లలో రాజేంద్రనగర్ వైపున ఉంటామని చెప్పి, తను తెచ్చిన సంచీ లోంచి ఒక్కో వస్తువూ బయట పెట్టసాగింది. ఒక లేత ఆనపకాయ, కొన్ని వంకాయలు, బెండకాయలు... ఒక కవరు నిండా అరవిరిసిన బొండు మల్లెపూలు, ఎర్రని గులాబీలు మరో కవరులో ఒక అరడజను బంగినపల్లి మామిడిపండ్లు. “అమ్మా, మీ ఋణం నేను తీర్సుకోలేనిదే... ఇయన్నీ నా ఇంట్లో పండినయ్యి... తీసుకోండమ్మా...” అంది, అభిమానంగా.  
స్పందన వైపు తిరిగి, “ అమ్మా, నువ్వు శానా అదృష్టవంతురాలివి తల్లే...ఇదిగో ఉప్పుడు నీ పెనిమిటి రత్తం నా కొడుకు ఒంట్లో ఉన్నాది... ఈడు బతికి బట్ట కట్టినాడంటే అంతా ఆ బాబు దయే తప్ప మరోటి కాదు. మీరిద్దరూ కలకాలం పిల్లాపాపలతో సల్లగా ఉండాలమ్మా...” అని లేచి సూరిగాడితో స్పందన, సుబ్బలక్ష్మిల కాళ్ళు మొక్కించి, సెలవు తీసుకొంది, మల్లమ్మ.   
అప్పుడర్థమైంది, స్పందనకు... ఇహానికీ పరానికీ ఉన్న తేడా... సృజన్ యొక్క సేవాభావము, గొప్పతనమూ... కొంతమంది తాము సుఖాలనుభవిస్తూ సంతోషంగా ఉంటారు. మరికొంతమంది ఎదుటివారికి సేవ చేయటంలో అవతలి వారిని సంతోషపెడుతూనే తాము సంతోషంగా ఉంటారు. సృజన్ అలాంటి వాడు... ఆ గొప్ప వ్యక్తి తన జీవిత భాగస్వామిగా లభించటం తానే జన్మలోనో చేసుకున్న పుణ్యం...   
ఆ సాయంత్రం తాను ఇంట్లో అడుగు పెడుతూనే, “సృజీ... అయామ్ సారీ...నన్ను క్షమించవూ...” అంటూ ఎదురేగి వచ్చిన భార్య కళ్ళలోని పశ్చాత్తాపాన్ని గమనిస్తూ... ప్రేమగా అక్కున చేర్చుకున్నాడు, డాక్టర్ సృజన్.  
***  
స్వప్న మాసపత్రిక – జూలై 2011


	4. ‘అమ్మా, నా వేలు పట్టుకో!’

“నా జీవితం...శాపమా, పాపమా...ఆ... మనసా... కవ్వించకే, నన్నిలా...”

రాధమ్మ పాట ముగించగానే, ‘రవీంద్రభారతి’ మెయిన్ ఆడిటోరియమంతా చప్పట్లతో మారుమ్రోగిపోయింది. సభకు నమస్కరించి, నీళ్ళు నిండిన కనులతో సైడ్ వింగ్ లోనికి నడిచింది, రాధమ్మ.

అక్కడ ఉన్న సహ గాయనీ గాయకులంతా... “కంగ్రాట్స్ అమ్మా, చాలా బాగా పాడారు...” అని అభినందిస్తూ ఉంటే ఎంతో సంతోషంగా తలపంకించింది. స్టేజ్ వెనుకభాగం నుంచి, సభా ప్రాంగణం లో కొలువైన ఎందరో కళాభి మానులను చూస్తూంటే మనసంతా పులకరించిపోయింది రాధమ్మకు. ‘తనేనా? తనేనా...ఈ రోజు ఇంతమంది సమక్షంలో పాడగలిగింది? ‘రవీంద్ర భారతి!’ ప్రతీ కళాకారుడూ తన కళను ఒక్కసారైనా అక్కడ ప్రదర్శించాలనుకునే ఒక కమనీయమైన వేదిక... వయస్సు అర్థ శతాబ్ది దాటిపోయాక, ఆ వరం ఇప్పటికి దొరికింది తనకు...

ఈమె తరువాతి పాట వేదిక మీద ఓ అరవై సంవత్సరాల వయసున్నాయన పాడుతున్నారు... “నా జన్మ భూమి ఎంత అందమైన దేశము...” అంటూ ఎంతో ఉత్సాహంగా...

“అత్తయ్యా, ఇంద...కొంచెం కాఫీ తాగండి...ప్రోగ్రామ్ లో ఇంకా రెండు పాటలే ఉన్నాయి... అవి కాగానే సభ ప్రారంభమైపోతుంది. మనం వెళ్ళి కింద ఆడియన్స్ లో కూర్చుందాము...” ఫ్లాస్క్ లోని కాఫీని కప్పులోకి వంచి ఇచ్చింది, కోడలు మృదుల. “మైక్ లో మీ గొంతు చాలా బావుంది... ఎంత బాగా పాడారో... అయామ్ వెరీ ప్రౌడాఫ్ యు అత్తయ్యా...” మనస్ఫూర్తిగా అభినందించింది, మృదుల. “బట్ అయామ్ వెరీ ప్రౌడాఫ్ మై టీచర్...” గర్వం తొణికిసలాడింది, రాధమ్మ గొంతులో...

        సభా కార్యక్రమం మొదలైంది. ‘స్వరసుధ’ అనే ఒక సాంస్కృతిక సంస్థ వారు యాభై సంవత్సరాల వయసు పై బడిన గాయనీ గాయకులకు నిర్వహించిన పాటల పోటీ ఇది. ముఖ్య అతిథి మాట్లాడుతూ, ‘ఇలాంటి పోటీల వల్ల ఎంతో మంది గాయకుల కళాభినివేశం పరిపూర్ణమౌతుందనీ, దానికి ఈ సంస్థ నిర్వాహకులు అత్యంత అభినందనీయులనీ’ ప్రశంసించారు.

తరువాత విజేతల పేర్లు ప్రకటించారు. ‘తృతీయ బహుమతి విజేత శ్రీమతి రాధమ్మ...’ అని ప్రకటించగానే రాధమ్మ నిశ్చేష్టురాలైంది. ‘నేనేనా? నాకేనా...?’ ఆమె కనుల వెంట నీటి ముత్యాలు జలజల రాలాయి. ఆనందం, ఉద్వేగం ముప్పిరిగొనగా, దాన్ని ఆపుకోలేక మృదుల చేతిని గట్టిగా పట్టుకుంది. ఆమె మనోభావాలు అర్థమైనట్టుగా, అత్తగారి భుజమ్మీద మృదువుగా తట్టింది, మృదుల.

ఒక్కొక్కరికీ బహుమతులనందజేస్తూ, వారి పాటల గురించి ప్రశంసించసాగింది,  న్యాయ నిర్ణేతగా వ్యవహరించిన సంగీత విద్వాంసురాలు. తన పేరు పిలవగానే, తడబడుతున్న అడుగులతో వేదిక మెట్లు ఎక్కింది, రాధమ్మ.

            “ఆర్తి, వేదన కలగలసిన ఈ సాహిత్యాన్ని, ఆ రోజుల్లో పి.సుశీల గారు ఎంత కరుణరసంతో ఆలపించారో, ఈనాడు మన రాధమ్మ గారు కూడా తన మధురమైన గళంతో అంతే చక్కగా ఆ పాటను పాడారు. ఒకటి, రెండు చోట్ల శృతి దోషాలు ఉండటం వల్ల తప్పితే, ఈనాటి పోటీలో ‘ప్రథమ బహుమతి’ రావలసిన అర్హత ఉన్నది ఈమె పాటకి...” వ్యాఖ్యానం వింటూ, ముఖ్య అతిథినుండి మెమెంటో అందుకుంది, రాధమ్మ. కెమెరా ఫ్లాష్ లు తళుక్కుమన్నాయి ఒక్కసారిగా... అంతులేని సంతోషంతో గాలిలో తేలిపోతున్న భావన కలిగింది, రాధమ్మకు. మామిడిపండు రంగుకు రాణీ కలర్ అంచున్న కంచి పట్టుచీరలో, నుదుట మెరిసే కుంకుమతో, ముక్కుకు మెరిసే రవ్వల ముక్కుపుడకతో సమానంగా సంతోష కాంతులతో మెరిసిపోతున్న అత్తగారి ముఖబింబాన్ని చూస్తూంటే సంతృప్తితో కడుపు నిండిపోయినట్టైంది, మృదులకు...

***

రవీంద్ర భారతి నుండి వస్తూ, ‘తెలుగు తల్లి ఫ్లై ఓవర్ ఎక్కకుండా, కారును కింద నుంచి పోనిచ్చి, లుంబినీ పార్కు రోడ్ లోనికి పోనిచ్చింది, మృదుల. చేతిలోని మెమెంటోను అపురూపంగా పట్టుకున్న రాధమ్మ, “ఇదేమిటి మృదూ, ఇటు తీసుకొచ్చావు?” అనడిగింది.

“మన ఆనందాన్ని సెలెబ్రేట్ చేసుకోవద్దూ మరి?” అంటూ రోడ్డు ప్రక్కగా కారాపి, రెండు కోన్ ఐస్ క్రీమ్స్ తీసుకుంది.

“వాడు కూడా ఉండి ఉంటే ఎంత బావుండేదో...” కొడుకును తలచుకుంది, రాధమ్మ.

“అవునత్తయ్యా, కాన్ఫరెన్స్ నుంచి తప్పించుకోలేక పోయారు. నిజానికి ఆయన మనసంతా ఈ రోజు ఇక్కడే ఉంటుంది, రేపు తెల్లారకుండానే వచ్చేస్తారుగా?”

ఐస్ క్రీమ్ తింటూ, “థాంక్ యూ మృదూ... థాంక్ యూ వెరీ మచ్...” అస్పష్టంగా చెప్పింది, రాధమ్మ.

“బావుంది అత్తయ్యా, పాడింది మీరు, ప్రైజ్ గెలుచుకున్నది మీరు... మధ్యలో నాకు థాంక్స్ ఏమిటో?” నవ్వింది, మృదుల.

“కాని నా విజయానికి బాట వేసింది మీరే... ఆ బాటలో నా చేత అడుగులు వేయించిందీ మీరే...” మనస్ఫూర్తిగా చెప్పింది, రాధమ్మ... నవ్వుకుంటూ కారు స్టార్ట్ చేసింది, మృదుల.

            వెనక్కి తలవాల్చి, తనకు తెలియకుండానే గతంలోనికి జారిపోయింది, రాధమ్మ.

***

            “రాధా, నువ్వు రేడియో తో పాటు పాటలు పాడకు... మా అమ్మ నీకు చెప్పమన్నది...” ముఖం అంతా గంటు పెట్టుకొని అన్నాడు, నరసింహం. ఏమనాలో తెలియక బిత్తర చూపులు చూస్తూ తలూపింది, రాధ.

            “అసలలా పాటలవీ పాడటం మా ఇంట్లో ఎవరికీ నచ్చదు... ఇంకెప్పుడూ పాడకు...” మళ్ళీ హెచ్చరించాడు, నరసింహం.

            “సరే, అలాగేనండీ...” ఏడుపు వచ్చేసింది రాధ గొంతులోనికి... తనకు అర్జెంటుగా పెళ్ళి చేసి ఈ నరకానికి పంపేసిన అమ్మానాన్నలను తిట్టుకుంది.

        రాధ పదవ తరగతి చదువుతూండగానే పెళ్ళి సంబంధాలు చూడటం మొదలుపెట్టారు, ఆమె తల్లిదండ్రులు. పబ్లిక్ పరీక్షలు రాసీ రాయగానే నరసింహం వాళ్ళ సంబంధం వచ్చింది. వాళ్ళు మంచి ఆస్తిపరులు కావటంతో కట్నం కాస్త ఎక్కువే అయినా పెళ్ళి చేయటానికి సిద్ధపడిపోయారు, రాధ తల్లిదండ్రులు. పల్లెటూరికి కోడలిగా వెళ్ళటానికి రాధ చాలా భయపడింది. ఉమ్మడి కుటుంబంలో చాకిరీ చేయవలసి వస్తుందని కాదు... తన చదువు అటకెక్కుతుందని...

            తన భయాన్ని మెల్లగా తల్లి దగ్గర వెల్లడిస్తే ఆమెను పిచ్చిదాన్ని చూసినట్టు చూసిందావిడ. ఎన్ని చదువులు చదివినా ఆడది అత్తగారింట మెట్టాల్సిందే కదా... అందుకని భయాలన్నిటినీ కట్టిపెట్టమని గట్టిగా చెప్పింది. చదువు సంగతి మర్చిపోయి, కాపురానికి సిద్ధం కమ్మని చాలా కఠినంగా ఆదేశించింది. పెద్ద చదువులు చదువుకొని, సంగీతం బాగా నేర్చుకొని మంచి గాయని కావాలని అనుకున్న రాధ ఆశలన్నీ అడియాసలే అయ్యాయి.

రాధ భర్తకు అతని ఊరి పోస్టాఫీసు లోనే అసిస్టెంట్ ఉద్యోగం... ఉన్న ఊళ్ళోనే ఉద్యోగం కావటం వల్ల అతను తన తల్లిదండ్రులను, ఆస్తిపాస్తులను విడచిపెట్టి వేరే ఊరికి వెళ్ళటానికి ఇష్టపడేవాడు కాదు. అందుకే తన ప్రమోషన్లన్నీ వదిలేసుకున్నాడు.

అత్తగారింటికి కాపురమొచ్చిన రాధకు ఆ ఇంటి పరిస్థితి అంతా ఎంతో విచిత్రంగా తోచింది. ఎవ్వరూ ఎవ్వరితోనూ సరదాగా మనసు విప్పి మాట్లాడుకోరు. తన భర్త కూడా రాత్రి పడకింటిలో తప్ప తనతో మాట్లాడడు... అదీ ఆచితూచినట్టు... అసలు తనంటే ఎలాంటి ప్రేమా వ్యక్త పరచకుండా ఏదో యాంత్రికంగా మాత్రం దగ్గరకు తీసుకొనే వాడు. తన మామగారు, పెద మామగారు ఇంకా వేరు పడలేదు.

పెదమామగారి కూతురు తలచెడి, పుట్టింట్లోనే ఉంటోంది... రోజంతా ఇంటిపనితోనే సరిపోయేది, రాధకు. ఎప్పుడైనా తీరికగా కూర్చుని ఏదైనా పుస్తకం తిరగెయ్యాలన్నా వీలయ్యేది కాదు. భర్తతో తానింకా చదువుకుంటానని చెబితే కొట్టినంత పని చేసాడు. తన బాధను వివరిస్తూ, తల్లికి ఉత్తరం వ్రాసింది రాధ. జవాబుకు బదులుగా తల్లే వచ్చేసింది కూతురికి బుద్ధులు నేర్పటానికి. ఇక పై చదువుల సంగతి పూర్తిగా మరచిపొమ్మని హితబోధ చేసింది. చేసేది లేక కన్నీళ్ళతో తలూపింది, రాధ. అత్తగారి పోరుకన్నా, పెద్దత్త గారి పోరు, ఆవిడ కూతురి సాధింపులు ఎక్కువయ్యాయి రాధకు. కాస్త మంచి బట్టలు కట్టుకొని, తల్లో పూలు పెట్టుకుంటే చాలు, ‘ఏవిటీ సాని వేషాలూ?’ అంటూ ప్రాణం పోయే మాటలనేది పెద్దత్త గారు. ఇక అత్తగారూ, మామగారూ ఆమె మాటలకి వంత పాడే వారు. అందులోని ఓ భాగమే ఇలా పాటలు పాడవద్దని ఆంక్షలు విధించటం.

ఈలోగానే రాధకు నెల తప్పింది. పుట్టింటికి పురుటికని వచ్చిన రాధ దగ్గరకు ఆమె స్నేహితురాళ్ళు వస్తూ ఉండేవారు. తమ కాలేజీ కబుర్లు, విశేషాలు చెప్పి నవ్విస్తూ ఉండే వారు. వారున్నంత సేపూ సరదా కబుర్లతోను, పాటలతోను గడిచిపోయేది.  తండ్రి కొత్తగా కొన్న టేప్ రికార్డరు లో పాత పాటల కేసెట్లు వేసుకొని విని ఆనందించేది, రాధ. శ్రావ్యమైన గొంతు గల రాధ ఆ పాటలు వింటూ తాను కూడా పాడాలని ప్రయత్నించేది... కాని ఎప్పుడు పాడబోయినా, ‘మీ అత్తారికి ఇష్టముండదు కదే... పాడకు.’ అంటూ తల్లి వారించటం వలన గొంతు నులిమేసిన కోయిలే అయిపోయింది, రాధ.

***

        స్వాతి పుట్టిన ఏడాదికే సాత్విక్ పుట్టాడు. ఇంటి పని తో పాటు, పిల్లల పెంపకంలో బాగా బిజీ అయిపోయింది, రాధ. ఈ లోగా నరసింహానికి విశాఖపట్నం బదిలీ అయింది. బదిలీని తప్పించుకోవటం కుదరక, గవర్నమెంటు ఉద్యోగాన్ని వదులుకోవటం ఇష్టం లేక, భార్యాపిల్లలతో విశాఖ లో కాపురం పెట్టాడు.  ఉమ్మడి కుటుంబంలోనే ఉండి పోతే తన పిల్లలకు విద్యాబుద్ధులు రావటం కష్టమని గ్రహించటం వల్ల కూడా ఆ నిర్ణయానికి కట్టుబడ్డాడు. అది నిజంగా రాధ అదృష్టమే...

            ఇప్పుడు తనదంటూ ఓ ఇల్లు ఏర్పడ్డట్టైంది, రాధకు. ఉదయమే పిల్లలను లేపి బడికి తయారు చేయటం, టిఫిన్లు, వంటా చేసి, బాక్సులు సర్ది పిల్లల్ని, భర్తను పంపించటం... తర్వాత ఇంటి పని, బట్టలు ఉతికే కార్యక్రమం తర్వాత కాస్త ఖాళీ సమయం దొరికేది రాధకు. రేడియో కార్యక్రమాల ద్వారా, పాటలు వినటం ద్వారా ఆమెకు ఎంతో కాలక్షేపమయ్యేది. ఇంటింటికీ పుస్తకాలు తెచ్చిచ్చే మొబైల్ లెండింగ్ పుణ్యమాని మంచి పత్రికలు, పుస్తకాలు చదివే అదృష్టం కలిగిందామెకు. భర్తకు ఇవన్నీ అయిష్టాలే కనుక అతను వచ్చేలోగానే పుస్తక పఠనాలు, సంగీత శ్రవణాలు పూర్తి చేసుకొనేది. పిల్లలిద్దరినీ ఆడిస్తూ, పాడిస్తూ చదువు చెప్పేది. తల్లికున్న అపార జ్ఞానాన్ని చూసి ఆశ్చర్యపోయేవారు పిల్లలిద్దరూ... భర్త మాత్రం ఒక్కసారి కూడా ఒక్క మంచి మాట మాట్లాడే వాడు కాదు. అతని దృష్టిలో ఇల్లాలంటే భర్తకు, పిల్లలకూ అన్నీ అమర్చి పెట్టే ఓ దాసీ లాంటిది... అంతే...

            నరసింహానికి సహోద్యోగులలో కొంతమంది స్నేహితులు ఏర్పడ్డారు. పిల్లల పుట్టిన రోజులకి పిలుచుకోవటాలు, ఒకరి ఇళ్ళకు మరొకరు వెళ్ళటాలు, ఆఫీసు వనభోజనాల సందళ్ళు...అలా ఎన్నో సార్లు కుటుంబంతో పాటుగా బయటికి వెళ్ళటం, అతని కొలీగ్స్ తమ ఇంటికి రావటం కూడా జరిగేది. అసలు అలాంటి అపురూపమైన సందర్భాల కోసం ఎంతో ఆశగా ఎదురు చూసేది, రాధ. ఎంతో శ్రద్ధగా వంట చేసి, వచ్చిన అతిథులకు కొసరి కొసరి వడ్డించేది, రాధ. ఆమె ఇంటిని అలంకరించిన తీరు, ఆమె వండి, వడ్డించిన రీతి అందరి ప్రశంసలకు నోచుకునేవి. నరసింహం మామూలే, నోరెత్తేవాడే కాదు. భర్తంటే, ఓ రకమైన ఉదాసీనతకు అలవాటు పడిపోయిన రాధ  ప్రపంచమంతా ఆమె పిల్లలే...

స్వాతి ఆరో తరగతి, సాత్విక్ ఐదో తరగతీ చదువుతూ ఉండగా ఇద్దరికీ స్కూలు వార్షికోత్సవంలో బహుమతులు వచ్చాయి. స్వాతికి క్విజ్ పోటీల్లోనూ, సాత్విక్ కి పాటల పోటీల్లోను బహుమతి వచ్చింది. రాధ ఆనందానికి అవధులు లేవు. పిల్లలిద్దరూ తన కలలకు ప్రతిరూపాల్లా కనిపించారు.

సాయంత్రం తండ్రి ఆఫీసు నుండి రాగానే పోటీలు పడి మరీ తమ బహుమతులను అతనికి చూపించారు పిల్లలిద్దరూ. స్వాతిని మెచ్చుకున్నాడు కాని, సాత్విక్ ని మాత్రం, “ఈ పాటలేంట్రా, చదువుకోకుండా? అక్కను చూసి నేర్చుకో, ఏం, నీ పిచ్చి వాడికి కూడా అంటించావా రాధా?” అంటూ తిట్టి బయటకు వెళ్ళిపోయాడు, పనుందంటూ...

ముఖం చిన్నబుచ్చుకొని కూర్చున్న సాత్విక్ ని ప్రేమగా దగ్గరకు తీసుకుంది, రాధ. “అమ్మా, పాటలు పాడటం తప్పా?”  దీనంగా అడిగాడు, సాత్విక్. “ఛ...లేదు నాన్నా, పాటలు పాడటం అనేది ఒక వరం. అది అందరికీ రాదు. మంచి గొంతు ఉండటంతో పాటు, పాటలు పాడాలన్న ఆసక్తి, అభినివేశం ఉండటం కూడా ఒక అదృష్టమేరా...”

“అవునా? మా టీచరుగారు నా గొంతు చాలా బావుందనీ, నేను బాగా పాడుతున్నాననీ చెప్పి, నన్ను శాస్త్రీయ సంగీతం నేర్చుకొమ్మని చెప్పారమ్మా...” ఉత్సాహం ఉరకలు వేసింది సాత్విక్ గొంతులో.

“నిజమా? నీకు నిజంగా నేర్చుకోవాలని ఉంటే, తప్పక నేర్పిస్తాను నాన్నా...” మురిసిపోతూ చెప్పింది, రాధ.

“మా అమ్మ ఎంత మంచిదో...” ఆమెను హత్తుకుపోయాడు, సాత్విక్.

“చిన్నీ, నువ్వూ నేర్చుకుంటావా?” అడిగింది, కూతుర్ని.

“నాకస్సలు ఇంట్రెస్ట్ లేదమ్మా... తమ్ముడికి నేర్పిద్దాం లే...” చెప్పేసింది, స్వాతి.

ఆ మర్నాడే సాత్విక్ ని సంగీతం క్లాసులో చేర్పించింది రాధ. స్కూలునుంచి డైరెక్ట్ గా వెళ్ళి వచ్చేలా ఏర్పాటు జరిగిపోయింది. పేకాట క్లబ్ లో జాయిన్ అయిన నరసింహం ప్రతి రోజూ రాత్రి ఎనిమిది దాటాక కాని ఇంటికి రాకపోవటం వారికి బాగా లాభించింది. అతను వచ్చేలోగా సాత్విక్ మ్యూజిక్ క్లాసు నుంచి రావటం, ఇంటి దగ్గర సాధన చేసుకోవటం కూడా జరిగిపోయేది. సరళీ స్వరాలు, జంట స్వరాలూ అలవోకగా మూడు కాలాల్లో పాడుతున్న కొడుకును చూసి మురిసిపోయేది, రాధ. స్వాతి మాత్రం తమ్ముడు సాధన చేసుకుంటున్నంత సేపూ అది వింటూనే, పుస్తకాలు చదువుకొనేది.

***

స్వాతి యంబీబీయస్ పూర్తి అయ్యే సరికి, సాత్విక్ ఇంజనీరింగ్ కూడా పూర్తి కావచ్చింది. ఈ లోగానే స్వాతికి మంచి ఫారిన్ సంబంధం రావటం, వరుడు కూడా డాక్టరే కావటంతో, ఆ సంబంధం ఖాయం చేసేసాడు, నరసింహం. చదువులో ఎంతో శ్రద్ధ చూపించే స్వాతి, తానింకా పెద్ద చదువులూ, స్పెషలైజేషన్ చేయటానికి అమెరికా వెళ్ళటం ఓ సువర్ణావకాశంగా భావించి, పెళ్ళి కొడుకుతో ముందే అన్నీ ఫోన్ లో మాట్లాడేసుకొని మరీ పెళ్ళికి అంగీకరించింది. ఈలోగా నరసింహానికి హైదరాబాద్ కి బదిలీ అయింది.

స్వాతికి పెళ్ళై వెళ్ళాక, సాత్విక్ కి మంచి ఉద్యోగం వచ్చింది, హైదరాబాద్ లోనే... జాబ్ చేస్తూనే, సంగీత కళాశాలలో చేరి, గాత్ర సంగీతంలో డిప్లొమా పూర్తి చేసాడు, సాత్విక్. అప్పటికి తండ్రికి తెలిసిపోయినా, ఏమీ అనలేకపోయాడాయన. అతను ప్రాక్టీసు చేసుకుంటున్నప్పుడు ‘ఏమిటో, ఈ పిచ్చిరాగాలు?’ అని సణిగినా, తల్లీకొడుకులు పట్టించుకొనే వారు కాదు.  రేడియో ‘యువవాణి’ లో అతని కీర్తనలు మొదటిసారి ప్రసారమైనప్పుడు ప్రపంచాన్ని జయించినంత సంబరపడింది, రాధ. అడపా దడపా రేడియోలోను, టీవీ ఛానెల్స్ లోనూ పాడుతూ, స్టేజీ ప్రోగ్రాములు చేస్తూ, ఉద్యోగం చేసుకుంటూ హాయిగా కాలం గడిపేస్తున్న సాత్విక్ జీవితంలోనికి వసంతకోకిలల్లే అడుగు పెట్టింది, మృదుల. ఇద్దరూ మ్యూజిక్ కాలేజీలో సహాధ్యాయులు. వారిరువురి పెళ్ళికీ మొదట ‘ససేమిరా’ అన్న నరసింహానికి అమ్మాయి తండ్రికి ఉన్న పలుకుబడి, సిరిసంపదలూ చూసి వెనక్కి తగ్గక తప్పలేదు.

మృదుల మహాలక్ష్మిలా ఇంట్లో అడుగుపెట్టింది. ఆమెను ఎంతో సాదరంగా తమ కుటుంబంలోనికే కాదు, తన జీవితంలోకి మరో కూతురిగా ఆహ్వానించింది, రాధమ్మ. కోడలిగా తన అత్తగారింటి అనుభవాలు మరచిపోలేదు ఆమె. పరాయి ఇంటి నుంచి వచ్చి, మన కుటుంబంలో ఒక సభ్యురాలిగా మారిన కోడలితో స్నేహంగా, సామరస్యంగా, ప్రేమగా ఉంటే రాబోయే వార్థక్యంలో తమకు ఆమె నుంచి రెట్టింపు ప్రేమ దొరుకుతుందని ఆమె ప్రగాఢ నమ్మకం. అందుకే ఆమెను ఒక్క పని కూడా చేయనీకుండా, చాలా గారాబంగా చూసుకొనేది, రాధమ్మ. మృదుల కూడా ఆ ప్రేమను ఎక్స్ ప్లాయిట్ చేయకుండా రాధమ్మను తన స్వంత తల్లిలా ప్రేమించసాగింది.

“మీరిద్దరూ ఒక్కసారి కూడా మాటా మాటా అనుకోరా? అత్తాకోడళ్ళు అంతా ఇలాగే ఉంటే ఎంత బావుంటుందమ్మా?” అనే వాడు నవ్వుతూ సాత్విక్.

ఓనాడు ఐపాడ్ తీసుకొచ్చి తల్లికిచ్చాడు, సాత్విక్. “అమ్మా, దీన్ని ఇలా పెట్టుకొని ఈ ఇయర్ ఫోన్స్ చెవిలో పెట్టుకో... ఈ రోజునుంచీ చక్కగా సంగీతం నేర్చుకుంటున్నావు నువ్వు....” అన్నాడు.

రాధమ్మ సిగ్గు పడిపోయి, “ఛ, సంగీతం...ఈ వయస్సులో ఏమిట్రా?” అంది మొహమాటంగా...

“లేదమ్మా, నిజం... రేపట్నుంచీ మృదుల నీకు సంగీతం పాఠాలు చెబుతుంది. ఇన్నాళ్ళూ నేర్చుకోలేకపోయావు కదా, ఇప్పుడు నేర్చుకోమ్మా...”

“వద్దురా, ఈ వయసులో నేర్చుకుంటే అందరూ నవ్వుతారు...”

“అత్తయ్యా, నేర్చుకోవటానికి వయసేమిటీ చెప్పండి? మీరు రేపుదయం పదకొండు కల్లా ఫ్రీ అయిపోవాలి.. నేను మీ టీచర్ని మరి... నవ్వుతూ చెప్పింది, మృదుల. ఆ మరునాటి నుండే మృదులకు సిన్సియర్ విద్యార్థిని అయిపోయింది, రాధమ్మ.

***

రవీంద్ర భారతి లో వచ్చేవారం వెటరన్స్ కి పాటల పోటీలున్నాయిట...” ఆఫీసునుంచి వస్తూనే మోసుకొచ్చాడు వార్తను సాత్విక్.

“అయితే ఇంకేం, అత్తయ్య గారి పేరు ఇచ్చేద్దాం...” వెంటనే చెప్పింది మృదుల.

“చాల్లెండ్రా, మీరూ...మీ జోకులూ...” కొడుక్కీ, కోడలికీ టీ అందిస్తూ అన్నది రాధమ్మ.

“అమ్మా, జోక్ కాదు, నిజం... నువ్వు అందులో పాల్గొంటున్నావు...” గట్టిగా చెప్పాడు, సాత్విక్.

“అబ్బే, అదికాదురా... నాకేం వచ్చు? అసలంత మంది ముందు ఎలా పాడగలను?” బెరుగ్గా అంది, రాధమ్మ.

“ఎందుకు పాడలేవమ్మా? చిన్నప్పుడు... నాకు వర్ణం పాడటం రాక ఏడుస్తూంటే ఏమని చెప్పావు?

‘అనగననగ రాగమతిశయిల్లుచునుండు...

తినగ తినగ వేము తీయనుండు...

సాధనమున పనులు సమకూరు ధరలోన...

విశ్వదాభిరామ వినుర వేమ...’

అని చెప్పావా, లేదా?  నీకిష్టమైన మంచి పాటను సెలెక్ట్ చేసుకో... మృదుల బాగా ప్రాక్టీస్ చేయిస్తుంది, రవీంద్ర భారతిలో పాడుతూ ఉంటే ఎంత బావుంటుందో తెలుసామ్మా? నా మొట్ట మొదటి కచేరీ అక్కడే కదా అయింది? ఆరోజున నువ్వెంత సంబరపడిపోయావో... మరి నాకూ ఆ ఆనందాన్ని ఇవ్వవూ?” అంటూ తల్లిని కన్విన్స్ చేసేసాడు, సాత్విక్.

తీరా పోటీ రోజుకి ఆఫీసు పని మీద ముంబయి వెళ్ళాల్సి వచ్చింది, సాత్విక్ కి.

“ అత్తయ్యా, దిగండి... మనింటికి వచ్చేసాం...” అన్న మృదుల మాటలకు ఈ లోకంలోనికి వచ్చింది, రాధమ్మ.

***

ఉదయమే ఫ్లయిట్ లో వచ్చేసాడు, సాత్విక్.  ఇంటికి రాగానే అతను చేసిన మొట్ట మొదటి పని ‘కంగ్రాట్స్ అమ్మా...’ అంటూ, తల్లిని రెండు చేతులతో ఎత్తుకొని గిరగిరా తిప్పటం.

“అబ్బా దింపరా, కన్నా, కళ్ళు తిరుగుతున్నాయి...” గాబరాగా అంది రాధమ్మ... మెల్లగా కిందకి దించాడు, సాత్విక్. అతని పెదవులపైనా, మృదుల పెదవులపైనా నవ్వుల పువ్వులు పూస్తూనే ఉన్నాయి.

“ఏంట్రా ఇది? చిన్నపిల్లల్లా?” హేళనగా అన్నాడు నరసింహం.

ఆయన ముఖంలోకి నిశితంగా చూసాడు, సాత్విక్. అక్కడే బల్లమీదున్న మెమెంటోని చూపిస్తూ, “నిన్న అమ్మకి ఈ బహుమతి వచ్చింది, పాట పాడినందుకు...తనను నువ్వు అభినందించావా నాన్నా?” అని అడిగాడు, సాత్విక్.

“ఎందుకూ, అదో ఘనకార్యమేమిటీ?” నరసింహం గొంతులో వెక్కిరింత...

“అవును నాన్నా, ఘన కార్యమే... ఎంతో శ్రద్ధతో పాట నేర్చుకొని, వెయ్యిమంది ముందు పాడి, బహుమతిని గెల్చుకురావటం ఘనకార్యమే... ఏం, మీరు చేయగలరా ఆ పని? అసలు ఏనాడైనా అమ్మను మెచ్చుకున్నారా నాన్నా? ఆమె సేవలను పొందుతున్నారే కాని, ఒక్కసారైనా ఆమె ప్రతిభను గుర్తించారా మీరు?”

“అందరు ఆడవాళ్ళూ చేసేదే తనూ చేస్తోంది కాని ప్రత్యేకంగా ఏం కాదు కదా?” తేల్చేసాడు, నరసింహం.

            “ఈ ప్రపంచం నిండా నీలాంటి నాన్నలే నాన్నా... అమ్మలాంటి అమ్మలు మాత్రం చాలా చాలా అరుదు నాన్నా... ఆమె మన కోసం తన జీవితాన్ని ధారపోసింది. బాగా చదువుకోవాలన్న తన కోరికను చంపేసుకొని, నీకు ఇల్లాలై, మనందరికీ సేవలు చేస్తూ, తన జీవితాన్ని గడిపేసింది. తన అభిరుచులనీ నీకోసం చంపేసుకుంది. నా అభిరుచి దీపాన్ని వెలిగించి, దానికి ప్రోత్సాహమనే చమురును పోస్తూ, అది ఆరిపోకుండా దేదీప్యమైన కాంతులు వెదజల్లేలా చేసింది. అసలు తన పిల్లలతో పాటుగా నిన్నూ ఓ పిల్లవాడిలా సాకే అమ్మ దొరకటం నిజంగా నీ అదృష్టమే నాన్నా...దయచేసి ఇప్పుడైనా గ్రహించు!” తేల్చి చెప్పేసి లోపలికి వెళ్ళిపోయాడు, సాత్విక్.

            ఐదు నిమిషాల తర్వాత, తలవంచుకు కూర్చున్న భార్య దగ్గరకు వచ్చి, ఆమె చేతికి తన చేయిని కలుపుతూ, “కంగ్రాట్స్ రాధా...” అన్నాడు, నరసింహం మనస్ఫూర్తిగా...

***

జాగృతి వారపత్రిక, 24 ఫిబ్రవరి 2014


	5. అపరాజిత

అప్పటికి అరగంటనుంచి దిండులో తలదాచుకొని వెక్కివెక్కి ఏడుస్తోంది, విరజ. అనుకోకుండా తెలిసిన చేదైన కార్చిచ్చు లాంటి నిజం ఆమెను అతలాకుతలం చేసేస్తోంది. అకస్మాత్తుగా తెలిసిన ఆ నిజం విద్యుదాఘాతమై పక్షికూన లాంటి ఆమె హృదయాన్ని దహించివేస్తోంది.  
అసలేం జరిగిందంటే…  
నాలుగు రోజుల క్రితం అనుకోకుండా అమీర్ పేటలో షాపింగ్ చేస్తూంటే కలిసింది కౌసల్య... తన మేనత్తకూతురు. శ్రావణ శుక్రవారం రోజున తన ఇంట్లో వరలక్ష్మీవ్రతం ఉందనీ సాయంత్రం పేరంటానికొచ్చి ప్రసాదం, వాయనం తీసుకు వెళ్ళమనీ ఆప్యాయంగా ఆమె ఆహ్వానించటంతో ఈ సాయంత్రం మారేడ్ పల్లి వెళ్ళింది తను. పేరంటానికి చాలా మంది ఆడవాళ్ళు వచ్చారు. ఇంచుమించుగా హాలంతా నిండిపోయారు. వారిలో ‘రజని’ అనే అమ్మాయి విరజను ఎంతో ఆకట్టుకుంది. చక్కని శ్రావ్యమైన కంఠస్వరంతో అమ్మవారి పాటలు పాడి ఆహూతులందరినీ ఎంతగానో అలరించిన రజనితో, తాను కూడా సంగీత ప్రియురాలు కావటం వలన స్నేహంగా మాట్లాడుతూ కూర్చుండిపోయింది, విరజ.  
కౌసల్య ఇచ్చిన ప్రసాదం తిని, కాఫీ తాగి పసుపు, కుంకుమ, తాంబూలం తీసుకొని, బయలుదేరతానని లేచింది, విరజ. “కొంచెం ఆగవే విరజా, భోజనం చేసి వెళ్ళు...” అని కౌసల్య చెబుతున్నా, “ మళ్ళీ వస్తాలే వదినా, చాలా ఆలస్యం అయిపోయింది...” అంటూ బయటపడింది. ఆమె వెనకాలే వచ్చిన రజని, “విరజ గారూ! ఈ పక్కనే మా ఇల్లు… మా ఇంటికి కూడా వచ్చి, ఓ నిమిషం కూర్చుని తాంబూలం తీసుకు వెళ్ళండి...” అని కోరింది. శుక్రవారం పూట ముత్తైదువు కోరికను కాదనలేక ఆమె వెనుకే నడిచింది, విరజ.  
“రండి...రండి! ఇదే మా ఇల్లు... స్వాగతం మీకు...” ఫ్లాట్ తలుపు తాళం తెరుస్తూ చిరునవ్వుతో ఆహ్వానించింది, రజని. విరజను సోఫాలో కూర్చోబెట్టి, టీవీ ఆన్ చేసి, ఇప్పుడే వస్తానంటూ లోపలికి వెళ్ళింది.   
ఇల్లంతా చక్కగా సర్దుకుంది, రజని. అల్మారాలో పుస్తకాలు, సీడీలు ఎంతో పొందికగా సర్దబడి ఉన్నాయి. షోకేస్ పక్కనే బల్ల మీద వాజ్ లో అరవిరిసిన తాజా పూలు. హాలంతా చక్కని అగరువత్తుల పరిమళం... వీధిగుమ్మానికి అందంగా అలంకరించిన పూల తోరణాలు, మామిడాకుల తోరణాలు. ఇంటి ముందు పెయింట్ చేసిన రంగుల ముగ్గు... ముగ్ధురాలైన విరజ హాలంతా కలయజూస్తూ... షో కేస్ లోంచి కనబడుతున్న ఆ ఫోటో ఫ్రేమ్ ను చూస్తూనే సర్పద్రష్టలా ఆగిపోయింది. ఆమె కళ్ళు పెద్దవయ్యాయి. గుండె ఓ క్షణం ఆగిపోయి మళ్ళీ కొట్టుకోసాగింది. పైన ఫ్యాన్ ఫుల్ స్పీడులో తిరుగుతున్నా, వళ్ళంతా చెమటలు పట్టేసాయి. ఆ ఫోటోలో... రజని ప్రక్కనే చిరునవ్వులు చిందిస్తూ... రాకేష్.  
“మంచినీళ్ళు తీసుకోండి విరజా...” రజని అందించిన నీళ్ళ గ్లాసెత్తి గటగటా తాగేసింది. ఎంతో నిస్త్రాణగా అనిపిస్తున్నా, గొంతును పెగుల్చుకుంటూ, “మీ వారా?” అంది ఫోటోను చూపిస్తూ.  
“ఔనండీ...పేరు రాకేష్...మా పెళ్ళై రెండేళ్ళయింది. ఒక బాబు మాకు. మొన్ననే ఏడాది నిండింది. అమ్మానాన్నలకి నేను ఒక్కదాన్నే సంతానాన్ని కావటంతో, ఎంతో గారాబం. బాబును సరిగ్గా పెంచలేనేమో అని మా అమ్మ వాణ్ణి తనతో తీసుకుపోయింది. ఊరిలో ఉంటారు. ఇక్కడ మేమిద్దరమే...”  
“అవునా, మీవారు ఏం చేస్తారు?”  
“ఏదో టూర్ల ఉద్యోగం అండీ... వారానికి మూడురోజులు టూర్లే ఉంటాయి ఆయనకి. అది ఒక్కటే సమస్య...కాని చాలా మంచివారు. నేనంటే ప్రాణం ఆయనకి. ఇంట్లో ఉన్నంతసేపూ నన్నసలు వదలరు సుమండీ... ‘రజీ...రజీ...’ అంటూ నా కొంగు పట్టుకొని తిరుగుతూనే ఉంటారు. ఈ అపార్ట్ మెంటు ఈ మధ్యనే తీసుకున్నాము. మా అమ్మా వాళ్ళు ఇచ్చిన డబ్బుకి రెండు లక్షలు తక్కువపడితే ఎవరో స్నేహితుడి దగ్గర డబ్బు తెచ్చి కట్టేసి, నా పేరునే రిజిష్టర్ చేయించారు...” మురిపెంగా రజని చెబుతూంటే విరజ మనసు అవమాన భారంతో, ఉక్రోషంతో క్రుంగిపోయింది. ‘రజీ...రజీ...’ రాకేష్ స్వరం తన చెవులలో గుసగుసలాడినట్టైంది విరజకు...మానసికంగా ఎంతో బలహీనంగా అనిపించసాగింది.  
ఎలాగో శక్తిని కూడదీసుకుంటూ, “ సరే, చాలా సమయం అయింది, మరిక నేను బయలుదేరుతానిక...” అంటూ లేచింది, విరజ. బొట్టుపెట్టి, వాయనమిచ్చి, “ఎప్పుడైనా తీరికగా మళ్ళీ రావాలి...” అని గుమ్మం వరకూ వచ్చి సాగనంపింది, రజని.  
ఆటోలో ఎలా ఎక్కి కూర్చుందో, ఎలా ఇంటికి వచ్చిపడిందో విరజకు తెలియనేలేదు. ఇంటికి రాగానే చీరైనా మార్చుకోకుండా, మంచం మీద పడి గుండెలవిసేలా ఏడవసాగింది, విరజ.  
***  
చిన్నతనంలోనే తల్లిదండ్రులను కోల్పోయిన నీరజను, విరజను వారి బాబాయి గోపాలరావుగారు, ఆయన భార్య రాధమ్మగారు తమ పిల్లలతో సమంగా పెంచి పెద్ద చేసారు. డిగ్రీ వరకూ చదివించటమే కాకుండా, పెద్దమ్మాయి నీరజకు మంచి డాక్టరు సంబంధం రావటంతో పెళ్ళి కూడా చేసేసారు. అప్పటికి విరజకు చదువింకా పూర్తి కాలేదు. ఒక్క రూపాయి కూడా కట్నంగా తీసుకోకుండా, అక్కయ్యను పెళ్ళి చేసుకున్న బావ మాధవ్, బాబాయి భారాన్ని తగ్గించినందుకు దేవుడిలా కనిపించాడు విరజకు. తాను కూడా కట్నం తీసుకోని వాడినే పెళ్ళి చేసుకోవాలని అప్పుడే గట్టి నిర్ణయం తీసుకుంది. విరజ చదువు పూర్తి అయేసరికి మాధవ్ కి అమెరికాలో మంచి ఉద్యోగావకాశం రావటంతో నీరజను తీసుకొని అక్కడికి వెళ్ళిపోయాడు.   
విరజ చదువయేసరికి, తమ్ముళ్ళిద్దరూ కాలేజీ చదువులకొచ్చారు. మంచి ఉద్యోగం సంపాదించి, ఎలా అయినా వాళ్ళను పెద్ద చదువులు చదివించాలని నిర్ణయించుకొన్న విరజ ఉద్యోగాన్వేషణలో పడింది. పినతండ్రి భారాన్ని, బాధ్యతలను పంచుకోవాలన్న ఆమె తపనను అర్థం చేసుకున్నట్టుగానే ఆ భగవంతుడు కూడా సిటీలో ఆమెకు మంచి జాబ్ వచ్చేలాగా అనుగ్రహించాడు. పెరిగిన ఊరిని, తల్లిదండ్రుల వంటి పిన్నీబాబాయిలని వదిలి వెళ్ళటానికి బాధగానే ఉన్నా తప్పనిసరిగా నగరానికి ప్రయాణమై వచ్చి, ఉద్యోగంలో చేరిపోయింది, విరజ. ఆమె జీవితం అక్కడే హఠాత్తుగా ఒక అనూహ్యమైన మలుపు తిరిగింది.  
రాకేష్ దగ్గర అసిస్టెంట్ గా వేసారు విరజను. ఎప్పుడూ ఎంతో సీరియస్ గా ఉండే రాకేష్ అంటే భయంగా, బెరుకుగా ఉండేది విరజకు. స్వతహాగా సౌమ్యురాలు, తెలివిగల పిల్ల కావటంతో పని భారం ఎక్కువగానే ఉన్నా, ప్రతి పనీ శ్రద్ధగా నేర్చుకొని చక్కగా చేసేది.  
విరజది చూపు తిప్పుకోలేనంత అసామాన్యమైన సౌందర్యం. అందమైన అవయవ సౌష్ఠవంతో పాటు, పాల మీగడలో గులాబీ రేకులను కలిపి నూరినట్లుండే మేని చాయ, పెద్ద పెద్ద కళ్ళు, వత్తైన తలకట్టు, అందరినీ ఆకట్టుకొనే చిరునవ్వు ముఖం ఆమె యొక్క అదనపు ఆకర్షణలు.  
కొన్ని రోజులు గడిచాక, సిష్టమ్ మీద పనిచేసుకుంటున్న విరజకు అప్పుడప్పుడూ తననెవరో గమనిస్తున్నారన్న భావన కలిగి తల తిప్పి చూస్తే...అప్పటివరకూ ఆమెనే కన్నార్పకుండా చూస్తున్న రాకేష్ గబుక్కున తల తిప్పుకునే వాడు. మొదట్లో చాలా ఇబ్బందిగా అనిపించినా, తర్వాత తర్వాత విరజకు ఆ చూపులు మెత్తగా గిలిగింతలు పెడుతున్నట్టు తోచి, మదిలో చిత్రమైన పులకింతలు రేగసాగాయి.  
ఒక రోజు ఆమె మొబైల్ కి ఒక మెసేజ్ వచ్చింది.  
“ఈ శ్వేత వర్ణపు వస్త్రాల్లో మల్లెపూవులా ఎంత బావున్నావ్? అచ్చు వెన్నెల తునక భువిపైన జారిపడినట్టుగా... రాకేష్” చురుగ్గా రాకేష్ వైపు చూస్తే అతని కళ్ళు అల్లరిగా నవ్వుతున్నట్టు తోచి, సిగ్గుతో చూపులు మరల్చేసుకుంది, విరజ.  
అది మొదలు ఆమె ఫోనుకు ప్రతిరోజూ సందేశాల వర్షమే...  
“అరె, నీ జడలో ఎఱ్ఱగులాబీ... నువ్వే ఓ పూరాణివి, నీకెందుకమ్మా గులాబీలు...?”  
“మంచి గంధం సిగ్గుపడుతోంది తెలుసా? నీ దేహచ్చాయ ముందు తాను వెలవెల బోతున్నందుకు...”  
“నిన్ను పూలవనమని పిలువనా? నీ మేని పరిమళం అలాంటిది మరి!”  
“సృష్టిలోని సౌందర్యమంతా ఒక్క చోటే రాశిపోసాడా ఆ దేవుడు? ఆహా, ఏమి అందం నీది, మాటలకందనిది!”  
“నీలో ఎన్ని హరివిల్లులు? నీ కంటి మెరుపుల్లో, నీ చెంప ఎరుపుల్లో, నీ పలువరుస తెలుపుల్లో, నీ మెడ నునుపుల్లో, నీ మేని వంపుల్లో, నీ హస్త కమలాల్లో, నీ పాద పద్మాల్లో... ఓహ్! జలపాతమై నీ సౌందర్యం అలా అలా జాలువారుతూంటే, మతి భ్రమించి నిలుచున్నా వెఱ్ఱివాడనై నీ ముందు నేనిలా...”  
రాకేష్ తనను ప్రేమిస్తున్న విషయం అర్థమైన విరజ మనస్సు సంతోషంతో పరవళ్ళు త్రొక్కింది. అంతరాంతరాలలో తనకూ అలాంటి భావమే కలగటం వల్ల, త్వరలోనే తనతో పెళ్ళి ప్రస్తావన తేవటంతో సంతోషంతో ఉక్కిరి బిక్కిరి అయిపోయింది విరజ. తన ఆర్థిక పరిస్థితులతో పాటు, బాబాయ్ స్థితిగతులు, తన ఆదర్శం విషయం కూడా చెప్పి, వరకట్నం ఆశించవద్దని రాకేష్ ను కోరింది. తనకూ ‘కట్నం’ అంటే పడదనీ, కాని తన తల్లిదండ్రులు డబ్బు మనుషులు కాబట్టి, లక్షలలో కట్నాన్ని ఆశిస్తున్నారు కనుక ముందుగా రహస్యవివాహం చేసుకొని, కొన్నాళ్ళయ్యాక పెళ్ళి విషయం వెల్లడి చేస్తే వాళ్ళు ఇక ఏమీ చేయలేరని ఆమెను కన్విన్స్ చేయటానికి ప్రయత్నించాడు, రాకేష్. పిన్నీ బాబాయిలకు, అక్కాబావలకు చెప్పకుండా వివాహం చేసుకోవటానికి మనస్కరించకపోయినా, అప్పటికి రాకేష్ చెప్పినది సహేతుకంగానే అనిపించటం వలన అతను చెప్పిన దానికి అంగీకరించింది, విరజ.  
దైవసన్నిధి లో వారి వివాహం సింపుల్ గా జరిగిపోయింది. ఒక అపార్ట్ మెంట్ అద్దెకు తీసుకొని కొత్త కాపురం ప్రారంభించారిద్దరూ. విరజపై ఎంతో ప్రేమ కురిపించేవాడు, రాకేష్. హృదయంలోని మమతనంతా రంగరించి, ‘రజీ!’ అని పిలిచేవాడు. అతని సాహచర్యంలో రోజులు క్షణాల్లా మధురాతిమధురంగా గడచిపోతున్నా, లోలోపల తన వారికి తెలియకుండా పెళ్ళి చేసుకున్నందుకు విరజకు చాలా దిగులుగా, అపరాధభావన కలుగుతూ ఉండేది.  
పెళ్ళయిన పదిరోజులకే, మరొక మంచి కంపెనీలో రెట్టింపు జీతంతో ఉద్యోగం దొరికింది, రాకేష్ కి. తాను కూడా తమ కంపెనీలో రిజైన్ చేసి, అతని కంపెనీలోనే ఉద్యోగానికి ప్రయత్నిస్తానని విరజ అంటే, తాను కొంత నిలదొక్కుకునేంత వరకూ కొంతకాలం ఓపిక పట్టమని చెప్పాడు, రాకేష్. అయితే క్రొత్త ఉద్యోగం మార్కెటింగుకి సంబంధించినది కావటం వల్ల, టూర్లు ఎక్కువగా ఉంటాయంటూ వారానికి రెండు సార్లు మాత్రమే ఇంటికి రావటం మొదలుపెట్టాడు.  
ఒక రోజు ఇంటికి రాగానే, ‘సడెన్ గా అవసరమైందనీ, రెండు లక్షల రూపాయలు అత్యవసరంగా కావాలని’ విరజను అడిగాడు, రాకేష్. ‘తన బ్యాంక్ ఖాతాలో డబ్బున్నమాట నిజమే అయినా దాని మీద తనకెలాంటి హక్కులూ లేవని, తన తమ్ముళ్ళ చదువుకోసం దాచి ఉంచానని, పెద్ద తమ్ముడి ఇంజనీరింగ్ సీట్ కోసం ఏ క్షణమైనా దాన్ని డ్రా చేయవల్సి రావచ్చని’ చెప్పింది విరజ. అయితే, తనకు బాగా కావలసిన స్నేహితుడొకడు హాస్పిటల్లో చావుబ్రతుకుల మధ్య ఉన్నాడని, అర్జెంటుగా ఆపరేషన్ చేయటం కోసం ఆ డబ్బు కావాలనీ, మళ్ళీ నెల రోజుల లోగానే తిరిగి ఇచ్చేస్తానని’ మరీ మరీ అడుగుతూ ఉంటే కాదనలేక, అయిష్టంగానే ఆ డబ్బుకు చెక్ వ్రాసిచ్చింది, విరజ. మరుసటి రోజే దాన్ని ఎన్ కాష్ చేసుకున్నాడు, రాకేష్.  
తాను తల్లిని కాబోతున్నానన్న విషయం గ్రహించగానే ఆనంద సాగరంలో మునిగిపోయింది, విరజ. ఈ విషయాన్ని ఎంతో సంతోషంగా, సంబరంగా భర్తకు చెప్పి, తన బాబాయ్ వాళ్ళ ఊరికి తీసుకు వెళ్ళమని కోరింది. విరజ ఈ సంగతిని చెప్పగానే రాకేష్ ముఖం వివర్ణమైంది. ‘ఇప్పట్లో పిల్లలు కలగటం తనకస్సలు ఇష్టమే లేదని, గర్భస్రావం చేయించుకొమ్మనీ’ ఆమపై ఒత్తిడి తెచ్చాడు. విరజ అందుకు అంగీకరించకపోవటంతో కోపంగా అరిచి, ఇంట్లోంచి వెళ్ళిపోయాడు. ఎన్ని సార్లు ఫోన్ చేసినా ఆన్సర్ చేయటం లేదు.   
వారం రోజులైనా గడిచాయో లేదో, ఇదిగో... ఈ సంఘటన... తన భర్త రాకేష్ కొత్తగా పరిచయమయ్యాడు, మరో ఇంతి రజనికి భర్తగా... అంటే... అంటే...? అంటే... కేవలం తన అందం మీద మోజుతో, తన డబ్బు మీద ఆశతో... వివాహితుడై ఉండీ, తనను వివాహం చేసుకున్నాడు, రాకేష్. ఈ విషయం బయటపడుతుందనే, రహస్యంగా, సాక్షులెవ్వరూ లేకుండా చూసి, గుడిలో పెళ్ళి చేసుకున్నాడు. అతడిని తానెంత గుడ్డిగా నమ్మింది? ప్రాణప్రదంగా ప్రేమిస్తే నమ్మించి గొంతు కోసాడు తనను. అసలు అతన్ని అనటమెందుకులే... తన వివేకం, విచక్షణ ఏమైపోయాయి? నాలుగు మెసేజ్ లు సెల్ ఫోన్ ద్వారా పంపించగానే మైమరచిపోయి తన జీవితాన్ని అతని చేతుల్లో పెట్టేసింది. ప్రేమ గుడ్డిదన్న విషయాన్ని చక్కగా ఋజువు చేసింది.  
రాకేష్ కి పెళ్ళై రెండేళ్ళైంది. చక్కని చుక్కలాంటి భార్య, సంవత్సరం వయసున్న పిల్లాడు ఉన్నారు. అయినా అతనికిదేమి బుద్ధి? ఆవిడని ఎంతో ప్రేమగా చూసుకుంటాడట! ‘రజీ, రజీ...’ అంటూ క్షణమైనా వదలడట... ఆ పిలుపుతోనే తన మతీ పోగొట్టాడుగా... తన డబ్బు తీసుకుపోయి ఆమెకి ఫ్లాట్ కొనిచ్చాడు... తనను ముంచివేయటానికి అతనికి మనసెలా వచ్చింది?  
అతని మాటలు గుడ్డిగా నమ్మి, పెళ్ళికి ముందు కనీసం ఆఫీసులోని లేడీ కొలీగ్సుతో కూడా తానొక్క మాటైనా చెప్పలేదు తమ పెళ్ళి గురించి... అసలు అతని బ్యాక్ గ్రౌండ్ ఏమిటో తెలుసుకోవాలన్న ఆలోచన కూడా రాలేదు. ఎందుకింత మూర్ఖంగా ప్రవర్తించిందో తాను, తనకే అర్థం కావటం లేదు. తరతరాలుగా జరుగుతున్న దోపిడీ ఈ నాడు తనకీ జరిగింది.  
ఇప్పుడు తన పరిస్థితి ఏమిటసలు? రాకేష్ కి రెండో భార్యగా సమాజంలో తాను వేలెత్తి చూపబడటం అనే విషయాన్ని తన మనసు సుతరామూ అంగీకరించటం లేదు. అలా అని అతడు చేసిన మోసాన్ని, అన్యాయాన్ని కూడా సహించి ఊరుకోలేదు తాను... ఇంకా నయమే, అతని మాటలు విని, కడుపులో పెరుగుతున్న అంకురాన్ని మొగ్గలోనే త్రుంచివేయలేదు. తనకు తన బిడ్డ కావాలి... ఆప్యాయంగా పొట్టనిమురుకుంది.  
ఒక నిర్ణయానికి వచ్చినట్టుగా తలపంకించి, మొబైల్ ఫోన్ చేతిలోకి తీసుకుంది, విరజ.  
***  
వారం రోజుల విరామం తదుపరి...  
లోపలికి అడుగుపెడుతున్న విరజను చిరునవ్వుతో ఆహ్వానించింది, లాయర్ మధుర. కళావిహీనమైన ముఖంతో ఆమె ఎదురుగా వచ్చి కూర్చుంది, విరజ.  
“నేను రాకేష్ ను కలిసి మాట్లాడాను విరజా... మొదట అసలు నువ్వెవరో తెలియదని, నీతో తనకసలు పరిచయమే లేదని బుకాయించాడు. మీ పెళ్ళికి ఎలాంటి సాక్ష్యాధారాలూ లేకపోవటం, ఫోటోలు, వీడియోలు లేకపోవటం వల్లనే అంత ధైర్యంగా తప్పించుకోవాలని చూసాడు...” మధుర చెబుతూ ఉంటే బాధగా తలపంకించింది, విరజ.  
“కానీ, నేను అతని భార్య సమక్షంలోనే అతన్ని గట్టిగా బెదిరించాను. నువ్వు అతనిపై కేసు పెడుతున్నావని గట్టిగా హెచ్చరించాను. బ్యాంక్ చెక్ మీద అతని సంతకం ఉందనీ, ఆ ఋజువు చాలనీ, ఒక ఆడపిల్ల జీవితంతో ఆడుకున్నందుకు తగిన శిక్ష పడేలా చేస్తాననీ, ఇంకా ఋజువులు కావాలంటే డి.ఎన్.ఏ పరీక్ష ద్వారా నీ కడుపులో పెరుగుతున్న బిడ్డకు అతనే తండ్రి అని ఋజువు చేయిస్తానని అన్నాను. అదిగో, అప్పుడు దారిలోకి వచ్చాడతను. ఇదిగో, ఏ రెండు లక్షల క్యాష్, నువ్వు అడిగినట్టుగా ఈ ఉత్తరం – ఇక ముందెప్పుడూ నీ జీవితంలోనికి అడుగు పెట్టి, నిన్ను డిస్టర్బ్ చేయనని వ్రాసిచ్చాడు. కంగ్రాట్స్ విరజా, అతన్నుంచి నీకు పూర్తి విముక్తి లభించింది.”  
విరజ కళ్ళనుండి జలజల కన్నీళ్ళు జాలువారాయి.  
“బాధపడకు విరజా... నీవంటి అమాయకమైన ఆడపిల్లలున్నంతవరకూ, మిమ్మల్ని ఇలా వశపరచుకొనే మగవాళ్ళూ ఉంటూనే ఉంటారు. నిస్సహాయ పరిస్థితులలో, ఒంటరులై భర్తను విడచి ఉండలేక్, బిడ్డలను పెంచలేక, ఏ హక్కూ చట్టపరంగా లేని రెండవ భార్యలుగా ఎంతో మంది అసహాయులైన ఆడువారు... అలా కాకుండా నీ మనసు చెప్పిన ప్రకారం, ఆ పడగనీడనుండి బయటకు వచ్చేసి, నీదైన కొత్త జీవితంలోనికి అడుగుపెడుతున్నావు. అందుకు నీకు నా హృదయపూర్వక అభినందనలు! ఇప్పుడిక ఏమి చేయదలచుకున్నావో నిర్ణయించుకున్నావా విరజా?” ఆదరంగా అడిగింది, మధుర.  
“నేను ఇక్కడినుండి ఏదైనా ప్రశాంతమైన ప్రదేశానికి వెళ్ళిపోవాలని నిర్ణయించుకున్నాను. ఏదైనా చిన్న ఉద్యోగం చూసుకుంటాను, బిడ్డ పుట్టేవరకూ... ఆ తర్వాత ఆ బిడ్డను అమ్మనైనా, నాన్ననైనా నేనే అయి పెంచుకుంటాను...” చెప్పింది, విరజ.   
“వెరీగుడ్ విరజా... నీలాగ అందరూ సమస్యలను ధైర్యంగా ఎదుర్కొని, ఆత్మ స్థైర్యంతో నిలబడితే లోకంలో అనాథ బాలలూ ఉండరు, దేశంలో ఇన్ని అనాథాశ్రమాలూ ఉండవు. ఐతే... ఉండు, ఒక్క నిమిషం...” అంటూ తన సెల్ ఫోన్ లో ఎవరితోనో మాట్లాడి, “రాజమండ్రి లో ఒక ఉద్యోగం ఉంది, చేస్తావా?” అని అడిగింది, మధుర.  
“మా అక్కయ్య క్లాస్ మేట్ మీరు... అక్కయ్యతో సమానమైనా, పెద్ద ఆపదనుంచి, అంతులేని సుడిగుండం నుంచి నన్ను రక్షించి, ఈనాడు నాకు మాతృసమానురాలయ్యారు. చక్కని జీవితాన్ని నాకు కానుకగా ఇస్తానంటే వద్దనేంత మూర్ఖురాలిని కాదు. ఒక విషపునాగు బారినుండి విముక్తినిచ్చిన మీరు నాకివ్వబోయేది ఏదైనా అది అమృతంతో సమానం. తప్పకుండా రాజమండ్రి వెళ్తాను...” రెండు చేతులూ జోడించి, చెప్పింది విరజ.  
“ఇదిగో, ఇది నా స్నేహితురాలు డాక్టర్ అనూరాధ చిరునామా. రాజమండ్రి దగ్గర ధవళేశ్వరం వెళ్ళే దారిలో గోదావరి ఒడ్డున షిరిడి సాయి సేవాసదనం అనే ఒక సేవా సంస్థను నడిపిస్తోందామె. ఎంతో మంది దాతలు ఇచ్చే విరాళాల వల్ల, ఆ సంస్థ ఎంతో విజయవంతంగా నడుస్తోంది. పదిహేను ఎకరాల సువిశాల స్థలంలో ఒక అనాథాశ్రమం, వృద్ధాశ్రమం, ప్రశాంతతను ఇచ్చే బాబాగారి మందిరంతో పాటు, ఒక గురుకుల పాఠశాల కూడా ఉంది. ఎంతో అంకిత భావంతో స్వచ్ఛందసేవ చేసే సిబ్బంది, ఉపాధ్యాయులు, సేవికలు అక్కడ పని చేస్తున్నారు. డాక్టర్ అనూరాధ అన్నీ తానై, అంతా తానై ఆ సంస్థకు తన జీవితాన్ని అంకితం చేసింది. ఈ ఏడాది చివరికి అక్కడే ఒక చిన్న ఆస్పత్రిని కూడా కట్టించాలన్నది తన ఆకాంక్ష. ఆర్ఫనేజికి ఇన్ ఛార్జ్ గా ఒక నమ్మకమైన, సేవాభావం గల ఉద్యోగిని కావాలని నాకు చెబితే నీ పేరు సూచించాను. వెంటనే వెళ్ళి అక్కడ చేరిపోమ్మా...ప్రశాంతమైన వాతావరణం, చిన్నారి బాలల ఆలనాపాలనా, సాయినాథుని చల్లని కరుణారస దృక్కులు నీకు ఎంతో సాంత్వనను చేకూర్చుతాయి అని నా నమ్మకం. నీవు వట్టిమనిషివి కూడా కాదు కాబట్టి అక్కడ నీకు వారి అండదండలు కూడా దొరికి చక్కని బిడ్డకు తల్లివౌతావు...విధి నిన్ను వంచించినా, ఓటమిలేని దానవై ఆత్మవిశ్వాసంతో ముందుకు సాగిపో విరజా...” ఆప్యాయంగా చెప్పింది, మధుర.  
చటుక్కున వంగి, మధుర పాదాలకు కృతజ్ఞతతో నమస్కరించింది, విరజ. ఆమె కంటినుండి జారే బాష్పధారలు మధుర పాదాలను అభిషేకించాయి. విరజను లేవనెత్తి, గాఢంగా తన హృదయానికి హత్తుకుని, ఆమె నుదుట చుంబించింది, మధుర ప్రేమగా...  
***


	6. Jeevithame

[Click here for Story 6](https://www.docdroid.net/fw2YPoI/6-jeevithame-1.pdf.html)   


Press right click--- open as a new tab


	7. కణ్వ శాకుంతలం

కణ్వ శాకుంతలం  
నండూరి సుందరీ నాగమణి  
బెరుకు బెరుకుగా గేటు తెరుచుకుని తన చేయి పట్టుకున్న నాలుగేళ్ళ పాపతో, భుజాన ఎయిర్ బ్యాగ్ తో ఆ ఆవరణ లోపలికి అడుగుపెట్టింది, సుధీర. ఎయిర్ బ్యాగ్ ను కింద పెట్టి చుట్టూ కలయజూచింది. ఎంత అందమైన పూలతోట ఇది? ఈనాడు ఇలా జీవకళ లేనట్టుగా ఎండిపోయిందేమిటీ? ఎదురుగా ఉన్న రెండంతస్తుల భవనం వైపు ఆర్తిగా చూసింది. తాను పెరిగిన నేల ఇది... ఈశాన్యం మూల ఉన్న గిలకల బావి వైపు చూసింది సుధీర. అది కాస్తా పాడుబడిపోయినట్టుగా అయి, వాడుకలో లేనట్టుగా... చుట్టూరా ఇసుక మేట వేసి ఉన్నది. వైభవమంతా కోల్పోయిన వనకాంత అచ్చు తనలాగానే ఉందని తోచింది సుధీరకి. దుష్యంతుడిచేత పరిత్యజించబడి, తిరిగి కణ్వమహర్షి ఆశ్రమానికి వచ్చేసిన శకుంతలలా ఉంది, సుధీర.  
గేటునుండి ఉన్న కాలి బాట మీదుగా ఇంటి వైపు నడిచింది, సుధీర. అంతే... ముందుగదిలో కట్టేసి ఉన్న కుక్క ఒకటి భయంకరంగా మొరుగుతూ కటకటాల్లోంచి కోపంగా చూడసాగింది. కటకటాల తలుపులకు పెద్ద తాళం వేళ్ళాడుతోంది. ఆ కుక్క అరుపులు వినగానే పాప ఒక్కసారిగా తల్లి చీర కుచ్చిళ్ళలో తలదాచుకొని గుక్క పెట్టి ఏడవసాగింది.   
‘లేదురా, లేదు...’ అని దాన్ని ఎత్తుకుని సముదాయిస్తూండగా ఇంటి పక్కనే ఉన్న చిన్న అవుట్ హౌస్ లోంచి ఎవరో దగ్గుతున్న సవ్వడి వినిపించింది. ఎవ్వరూ కనిపించకపోవటంతో అటువైపు నడిచింది, సుధీర. దగ్గరగా వేసి ఉన్న తలుపులు తెరచింది. మందుల వాసన మధ్య మంచం మీద పడుకుని ఉన్న వృద్ధుడు... ఎవరు? ఎవరదీ... నాన్న! నాన్నేనా? తండ్రిని గుర్తించిన సుధీర ఒక్క సారిగా ఉప్పెనంత దుఃఖానికి గురైంది. ఇదేమిటీ... నాన్న ఇలా అయిపోయారు? ఐదేళ్ళలో ఇంత మార్పా?   
కళ్ళమీద వెలుగు పడటంతో కళ్ళు తెరచి కంటికి అడ్డంగా అరచేయి పెట్టుకొని చికిలించి చూసారు రఘుదేవయ్య గారు. “ఎవరు? ఎవరమ్మా?” దగ్గు తెర అడ్డుపడటంతో ఆగిపోయి, దగ్గుతూ ఉండిపోయారు. ఆగలేని సుధీర గబుక్కున ఆయన పొదివి పట్టుకుని బల్ల మీద ఉన్న నీళ్ళ చెంబులోంచి నీళ్ళు గ్లాసులోనికి వంచి తాగించింది.   
ఆ స్పర్శ తెలియజెప్పింది ఆయనకి ఆమె ఎవ్వరో...నమ్మలేనట్టు ఆమె వైపు చూసాడాయన. ఆ కళ్ళలో చిగురిస్తున్న వెలుగు రేఖలు. “అమ్మా చిట్టీ నువ్వా! నువ్వేనా?” వణుకుతున్న వేళ్ళతో ఆమె ముఖాన్ని తడమసాగాడు రఘుదేవయ్య.   
“అవును నాన్నా, నేనే.... ఇదేంటి నాన్నా, ఇక్కడ? ఈ అవుట్ హౌస్ లో ఉన్నావు? నీకు ఆరోగ్యం బాగాలేదా?” ఆయన చేయి పట్టుకుని ఊపుతూ ఆత్రంగా అడిగింది, సుధీర. అప్పటికే ఆమె కళ్ళు అవిరామంగా వర్షిస్తున్నాయి.   
“లేదురా చిట్టీ, ఊరు పొమ్మంటోంది, పైనుంచి అమ్మేమో రమ్మని అంటోంది. ఇక నా టైమ్ అయిపోయిందిరా..”  
“అయ్యో అంత మాటనకు నాన్నా..” ఏడుస్తూ అంది, సుధీర.  
“నా మాటకేం కాని, నువ్వు ఎలా ఉన్నావు రా? నీ కూతురా?”   
“అవును ఇది సుశీల. షీలా అంటాము. అమ్మ పేరే పెట్టుకున్నాను నాన్నా...”  
“అలాగా..?” ఆయన కళ్ళు మెరిసాయి. “చాలా సంతోషంరా.. కూర్చోరా అలా.. ఎప్పుడనగా బయలుదేరావో, ఏమైనా తిన్నావా?” లేవటానికి ప్రయత్నిస్తూ అన్నాడు రఘుదేవయ్య.  
“అయ్యో మీరు పడుకోండి నాన్నా... అసలు ఇక్కడెందుకున్నావు నువ్వు? ఆ ఇల్లు తాళమేసి ఉందేమిటి? అన్నయ్యా వదినా ఊరిలో లేరా?” ప్రశ్నల వర్షం కురిపించింది సుధీర.  
“ఒవులదీ?” అంటూ లోపలికి అడుగుపెట్టింది ఓ మధ్యవయస్కురాలు. ఆమెను సింహాచలంగా పోల్చుకుంది సుధీర. “సింహాచలం, బాగున్నావా?” అంది ఆప్యాయంగా.  
“చిట్టమ్ములూ నువ్వా? ఎంతకాలమైపోనాదమ్మా నిన్ను సూసి! ఎంతసేపైనాది వచ్చి? అదిగో తానాలగది, తానం సేసుకుంతారా? నాను వొణ్ణం వండేత్తాను.” అంది సింహాచలం.  
నాన్నగానీ, సింహాచలం గానీ తానంటే ఎలాంటి కోపమూ లేకుండా మాట్లాడటంతో వారి ఆప్యాయతకు సుధీర మనసు ద్రవించిపోయింది. నాన్న నాన్నే... తనే ఆయనకి తగిన కూతురు కాదు.  
పాపాయికి సింహాచలం సహాయంతో స్నానాలు చేయించి, బిస్కట్లు తినిపించి, పాలు తాగించి పడుకోబెట్టి తాను స్నానం చేసి వచ్చింది సుధీర. అప్పటికి రఘుదేవయ్యగారికి వెచ్చని నీళ్ళలో తడిపి పిండిన బట్టతో ఒళ్ళు తుడిచి, ఆయన బట్టలు మార్చుకున్నాక, పాలు, రొట్టె తినిపించి, ఆయన విడిచిన బట్టలను ఉతికి ఆరేసి గబగబా గ్యాసుపొయ్యి మీద వంట చేయసాగింది, సింహాచలం. కూర తరుగుతున్న సుధీర మనసంతా కల్లోల కడలియైపోయింది. అంత పెద్ద ఇంటికి అధిపతియైన సింహం వంటి నాన్న ఇక్కడ ఇలా అవుట్ హౌస్ లో ఎందుకున్నారు?   
“అది సరే కాని నాన్నా, నువ్వేంటిలా ఇక్కడ? ఆ ఇంట్లో ఎందుకుండటం లేదు? అసలు అన్నయ్యా, వదినా లేరా? తలుపులు తాళం వేసి ఉన్నాయేంటి?” ఇక ఆపుకోలేక మళ్ళీ అడిగింది ఆయన్ని. ఆయన ముఖం వివర్ణమయింది. బాధగా నుదురు రాసుకున్నారు. సింహాచలం ఆ విషయాలు ఏవీ అడగవద్దన్నట్టుగా సుధీరకు సైగ చేసి, ఆయన వేసుకునే మాత్రలు తెచ్చి మింగించింది. ఆయన అలసటగా వెనక్కి వాలి నిద్రలోనికి జారారు.   
ఏం చేయాలో తోచక కూర వేయిస్తున్న సింహాచలం వైపు చూసింది, సుధీర.  
***  
కంచంలో అన్నం వడ్డించి తెచ్చింది, సింహాచలం. “తిను చిట్టి పాపమ్మా” అంటూ.  
సుధీర భోజనం చేస్తుండగా అడిగింది, “ఏమ్మా, అల్లుడుగారు బాగున్నారా, తీసుకు రావలసింది కదా?”  
పెద్ద పెద్ద ఇండుపగింజలంతంత కన్నీటి బిందువులు తింటున్న అన్నంలో పడ్డాయి. కలవరంగా... “అయ్యో, చిట్టెమ్మా, ఏమ్మా, ఎందుకు.. ఏమైనాది?” అనడిగింది సింహాచలం.  
ఏం లేదన్నట్టుగా తలూపి నోట్లోని ముద్దని బలవంతంగా మింగి పెరుగు పోసేసుకుంది సుధీర. నొచ్చుకుంది సింహాచలం, తాను మాట్లాడకూడనిది మాట్లాడినట్టు అనిపిస్తూండగా.  
“కాసేపు పడుకుంటాను సింహాచలం. నువ్వుంటావా?” అనడిగింది.  
“నాన్నగోరు లెగిస్తే వొణ్ణం పెట్టి ఎల్తాను చిట్టెమ్మా...” అంది సింహాచలం. “నాన్నకి నేను అన్నం పెడతానులే, నువ్వెళ్ళు...” అని సుధీర చెప్పటంతో సింహాచలం వెళ్ళిపోయింది.  
ప్రయాణ బడలిక వల్ల అలా చాపమీద పాపాయి పక్కగా ఒరిగిందే కాని సుధీరకు నిద్ర రాలేదు. మనసు అనే కవ్వం గతమనే సముద్రాన్ని తరచటం మొదలుపెట్టింది.  
***  
సుశీల, రఘుదేవయ్య దంపతులకు ఇద్దరే సంతానం. సుందర్ పుట్టిన అయిదేళ్ళ తరువాత పుట్టిన సుధీర పుట్టినప్పటినుండీ రఘుదేవయ్యకు ప్రాణమైపోయింది. అపురూపంగా పెంచుకున్నాడు పాపాయిని. సుశీల ఉన్నా సరే తానే పాపకు అన్నం తినిపించేవాడు. సాయంత్రం ఆఫీసునుండి రాగానే పాపను సైకిల్ పై షికారుకు తీసుకుపోయేవాడు. స్కూల్లో వేస్తే టీచర్లు కొడతారని ఒకటో తరగతి సిలబస్ మొత్తం తానే ఇంట్లో నేర్పించాడు కూతురుకి. సుశీల తరచుగా కోప్పడుతూ ఉండేది రఘుదేవయ్యను, రేపు అత్తారింటికి తరలి వెళ్ళిపోయే పిల్ల మీద అంత మమకారం పెంచుకోవటం తగదంటూ... అయినా వినేవాడు కాదు ఆయన.  
చెల్లెల్ని ప్రేమగానే చూసినా, తండ్రి ఎంతో ముద్దు చేసే సుధీర అంటే ఒకింత ఈర్ష్యగా ఉండేది, సుందర్ కి. సుధీర పదవ పుట్టినరోజుకు రఘుదేవయ్యకు పిల్లలు లేని పెదనాన్నగారు చనిపోవటంతో వేరే వారసులు లేని కారణంగా కొంత ఆస్తి కలిసివచ్చింది. అప్పుడే ఈ స్థలం కొని రెండంతస్థుల మేడ కట్టించాడు ఆయన. సింహాచలం అప్పట్నుండే వారింట్లో పనికి చేరింది.   
సుధీర పదవతరగతి పూర్తి చేసి ఇంటర్ లో చేరే సరికి సుశీలకి నిండు నూరేళ్ళూ నిండిపోయాయి. తల్లిని పోగొట్టుకున్న సుధీర తండ్రికి మరింత దగ్గరైంది. జీవిత భాగస్వామినిని పోగొట్టుకున్న తన తండ్రికి ఆ బాధ తెలియకూడదని కంటికి రెప్పల్లే చూసుకునేది సుధీర. సుందర్ కి అప్పటికే ఉద్యోగం రావటం వలన అతను ఢిల్లీ వెళ్ళిపోయాడు. సుధీర ఉదయమే లేచి, సింహాచలం సాయంతో వంట, టిఫిన్ తయారు చేసి, తండ్రికి పెట్టి, ఇద్దరికీ కారేజీలు సర్ది కాలేజీకి వెళ్ళిపోయిన తరువాత ఆయన కూడా ఆఫీసుకు వెళ్ళిపోయేవారు. సాయంత్రం ఇంటికొచ్చిన తర్వాత ఇద్దరూ కలిసి కబుర్లే కబుర్లు... కలిసి చెస్ ఆడే వారు. కలిసి బాడ్మింటన్ కూడా ఆడే వారు. కాలేజీ కబుర్లు చెప్తూ ఆమె నవ్విస్తే, ఆఫీసు కబుర్లు చెబుతూ ఆమెను ఉత్సాహంగా ఉంచేవాడు ఆయన. రాత్రి భోజనం అయిన తరువాత ఆమె చదువుకుంటూ ఉంటే తాను తోడుగా పక్కనే కూర్చుని న్యూస్ పేపర్ చదువుకునే వాడు రఘుదేవయ్య.   
కాలం ఎప్పటికీ ఒకేలా ఎలా సాగుతుంది? సుందర్ కి మళ్ళీ తమ ఊరికే బదిలీ అయింది. కొడుక్కి మంచి సంబంధమే చూసి పెళ్ళి చేసాడు, రఘుదేవయ్య. సుధీర బీ.కామ్ పూర్తి చేసి ఉద్యోగంలో జాయినైంది. మామగారు తన ఆడపడుచుకి అంత ప్రాధాన్యత ఇవ్వటం, ఇంటి వ్యవహారాలన్నీ సుధీర చేతులమీదుగా నడవటం సుందర్ భార్య ఇందిరకు ఏమాత్రం నచ్చలేదు. కాని కొత్తకోడలు కనుక ఓర్పుగా ఉండేది. వదిన మనసు గ్రహించిన సుధీర మాత్రం ఇంటి పెత్తనం, బీరువా తాళాలతో సహా వదిన చేతికి ఇచ్చేసింది.   
సుధీరకు పెళ్ళి సంబంధాలు చూడటం మొదలుపెట్టిన రఘుదేవయ్య గారు సుధీర చెప్పిన విషయం విని మొట్టమొదటిసారిగా ఆమెపై ఆగ్రహానికి గురయ్యారు. తన సహోద్యోగిని ఇష్టపడుతున్నానని ఆమె చెప్పిన మాటలు ఆయనకి ఎంత మాత్రం నచ్చలేదు. ఆచారవ్యవహారాలు వేరు కాబట్టి, కులాంతరానికి తాను ఆమోదించనని చెప్పారాయన. అదీ గాక ఆమె చేపట్టాలనుకున్న ప్రతాప్ కి ఇద్దరు తమ్ముళ్ళూ, ఇద్దరు చెల్లెళ్ళూ ఉన్నారు. ఆ బాధ్యతలతో తన చిట్టితల్లి ఏమైపోతుందో అన్న పితృప్రేమ కూడా ఆయన్ని ఆ పెళ్ళికి అభ్యంతరం చెప్పటానికి పురికొల్పింది.  
కాని అదేదో సామెత చెప్పినట్టు నిండా ప్రేమలో మునిగిపోయిన వారికి ఎవరి మాటా పట్టదు కదా... తననెంతగానో ప్రేమించే తండ్రి తన అభీష్టానికి అడ్డం చెబుతాడని అనుకోలేదు సుధీర. చిన్నతనం నుంచీ ప్రేమగా, ప్రాణంగా పెంచిన తండ్రికన్నా ప్రతాపే మనసుకు మక్కువయ్యాడు. అంతే, ఓ సుమూహూర్తాన ఇంట్లోంచి వెళ్ళిపోయి ప్రతాప్ ను పెళ్ళి చేసేసుకుంది, సుధీర.   
మనసా వాచా నమ్మిన స్నేహితుడు వెన్నుపోటు పొడిస్తే ఎలా ఉంటుందో అర్థమైంది రఘుదేవయ్యకి. భార్య చనిపోయినప్పుడు దుఃఖించాడో లేదో తెలియదు కాని, కూతురి పెళ్ళి వార్త విని అంత పెద్ద మనిషీ ఆడపిల్లలా వెక్కి వెక్కి ఏడ్చాడు. అప్పటికే బదిలీ చేయించుకుని తండ్రికి దూరంగ వెళ్ళిపోయింది సుధీర.  
***  
రంగుల వలయం కరిగిపోయి, కటిక చేదు వాస్తవాలు కళ్ళముందు కనబడసాగాయి. వేరే రాష్ట్రంలో విడి కాపురం పెట్టి ఒకే ఆఫీసులో ఉద్యోగం చేస్తున్న ఆ దంపతుల మధ్య అపార్థాలు, కలతలు మొదలయ్యాయి. అప్పటికే పాపాయికి తల్లి అయింది, సుధీర. ప్రతాప్ తమ ఇద్దరి జీతం కూడా విలాసంగా ఖర్చు పెట్టేసేవాడు. ఒక్క పైసా కూడా జమ చేసేవాడు కాదు. పోనీ అతని తల్లిదండ్రులకు కాని, తమ్ముళ్ళకు చెల్లెళ్ళకు కాని ఏ విధమైన ఆర్థిక సహాయమూ చేసేవాడు కాదు.  
అతని స్నేహితుల ప్రభావం కూడా అతని మీద పడి, మెల్లమెల్లగా మద్యపానం, పేకాట అలవాటయ్యాయి. అతన్ని మార్చటానికి ప్రయత్నించి ప్రయత్నించి, విసిగి వేసారిపోయింది, సుధీర. ఓ వైపునుంచి తమ కొడుకును తమ నుంచి వేరు చేసావని ఆమెను శాపనార్థాలు పెడుతూ అత్తగారింటినుంచి ఫోన్ కాల్స్, తానొక శత్రువులా కనబడుతూ నిత్యమూ తనను ద్వేషించే తన భర్త... ఇతన్నేనా తాను దేవుడని భావించి, తన పితృదేవుణ్ణి సైతం కాదని వచ్చేసింది? అసలు ఇతని గురించి ఏం తెలుసని పుట్టి, పెరిగిన పాదును తెంచుకొని వచ్చేసింది? ఏ భరోసాతో? తనమీద తనకే అసహ్యం కలగటంతో అతన్నుంచి విడిపోవాలని నిర్ణయించుకుంది సుధీర. అందుకే తన ఊరికే బదిలీ చేయించుకొని, పాపను తీసుకుని వచ్చేసింది.  
***  
సింహాచలం ద్వారా అన్న చేసిన దురాగతాలు ఒక్కొక్కటీ తెలుసుకొని నివ్వెరపోయి, ఆపై కుమిలిపోయింది సుధీర. రఘుదేవయ్య గారు ఆస్తి మొత్తాన్ని రెండు భాగాలు చేసి, సుందర్ కీ, సుధీరకీ రాస్తే సుందర్, అతని భార్యా ఆయన మీద విరుచుకు పడ్డారు. తండ్రిని కాదని లేచిపోయిన కూతురికి ఆస్తి ఇచ్చినందుకు ఆయన్ని దుయ్యబట్టారు. ‘సుధీర ఎక్కడున్నా, తన కూతురే అని, తన ఆస్తికి వారసురాలే...’ అని నొక్కి చెప్పారాయన. దాని ఫలితమే వ్యాధిగ్రస్తుడైన ఆయనకి వైద్యం సైతం చేయించకుండా అవుట్ హౌస్ లో పడేసి తాను భార్యాపిల్లలతో టూరుకి వెళ్ళిపోయాడు సుందర్.   
‘అన్నయ్య సంగతి సరే, నీ మాటేమిటి? నువ్వు మీ నాన్నకి చేసిన ద్రోహం విషయమేమిటి?’ ఆమె అంతరాత్మ ఆమెను నిలదీసింది.   
‘విపులంగా మాట్లాడి ఆయనను ఒప్పించటానికి బదులుగా, వివాహ విషయంలో నీ అభీష్టాన్ని కాదన్నాడని ఆయనకి ఎంతో దూరంగా పారిపోయావు. ఎంతో అనుభవంతో, ముందు చూపుతో నీ సుఖం, శాంతి కోరుకునే నీ తండ్రి మాటలని పెడచెవిని పెట్టి ఆ త్రాష్టుడిని పెళ్ళి చేసేసుకున్నావు. కాపురానికి వెళ్ళిన తర్వాత ‘తండ్రి ఏమయ్యాడు, ఎలా ఉన్నాడు?’ అన్న ఇంగితం నీకు లేకపోయింది. ఇప్పుడు కూడానువ్వు ఆయన మీద ప్రేమతో మాత్రం తిరిగి రాలేదు. ప్రతాప్ ను వద్దనుకున్నావు కాబట్తి, అతనితో జీవితం నరకమైంది కాబట్టి నాన్న గుర్తుకు వచ్చి ఇక్కడికి బదిలీ చేయించుకున్నావు. నీ అన్నను నిందించే హక్కు నీకు లేదు. చేతనైతే ఆయన పోగొట్టుకున్న ప్రేమానురాగాలను తిరిగివ్వటానికి ప్రయత్నించు. ఆయన ఆరోగ్యాన్ని పరిరక్షించే మార్గాలు అవలంబించు. తండ్రి ఋణం తీర్చుకొనే సువర్ణావకాశాన్ని ఏమాత్రమూ వదులుకోకు...’ గట్టిగా చెబుతున్న మనస్సాక్షి మాటలకు సిగ్గుతో తలవంచుకుంది, సుధీర.  
కూతురి కాపురం ముక్కలైందన్న విషయం తెలుసుకున్న రఘుదేవయ్యగారి వేదనకు అంతులేకుండా పోయింది. శారీరక బాధకు తోడు మానసిక వేదన తోడైంది. కాని అంతలోనే తేరుకున్నారు. తెలియక ఒక బురదలో అడుగేసింది, తన కూతురు. అది బురదని తెలిసాక అందులోంచి బయటపడింది. ఇప్పుడు తాను అక్కున చేర్చుకొని, ఆమెకు నైతిక బలాన్నివ్వాలి. ‘సుధీర’ అని పేరుపెట్టినందుకు ఆమె సార్థక నామధేయ అవ్వాలి. అలా కావాలంటే తాను ముందు ఈ రుగ్మతనుండి బయటపడి, కూతురుకి, మనవరాలికి అండగా నిలవాలి.  
“నాన్నా, నన్ను క్షమించు...” అన్న సుధీర తల మీద చేయివేసి నిమిరాడు రఘుదేవయ్య. ఆ స్పర్శ ఆమెకు వెయ్యి ఏనుగుల బలాన్నిచ్చింది. కర్తవ్యం స్ఫురించింది. వెంటనే సింహాచలం సహాయంతో రెండువీధుల అవతల ఒక ఇల్లు చూసి, అక్కడకి తండ్రితో సహా మారిపోయింది. ముందూ వెనుకా ఎవ్వరూ లేని సింహాచలాన్ని తమతో ఉండిపొమ్మని కోరింది. తను ఉద్యోగంలో తిరిగి చేరింది. రఘుదేవయ్యగారిని డాక్టరుగారి దగ్గరకు తీసుకు వెళ్ళి వైద్యం చేయించటం మొదలుపెట్టింది.  
తనకు తండ్రి ఆస్తి ఒక్క రూపాయి కూడా అవసరం లేదు. కాని ఆయనకి? తన స్వార్జితమైన ఆస్తిని మొత్తం కైవసం చేసుకోవటమే కాకుండా, వయసుడిగిన తండ్రిని అనాథకు మల్లే అలా అవుట్ హౌస్ లో పడేయటం అనే అమానుష చర్యను గర్హించలేకుండా ఉండలేకపోయింది. ఆయనకి న్యాయం జరగాలి. అందుకే లాయర్ని సంప్రదించాలని నిర్ణయించుకుంది, సుధీర.   
“నాకు నువ్వు చాలురా, వేరే ఆస్తులేమీ అక్కరలేదు. నా చిట్టితల్లి నా దగ్గరకు వచ్చేసింది, అంతకన్నా ఏం కావాలి?” అన్నాడు రఘుదేవయ్య. “నాక్కూడా నువ్వు చాలు నాన్నా... నాకిప్పుడు ఇద్దరు పిల్లలు... ఇద్దరూ పసివాళ్ళే... మీ ఆలన,పాలన కన్నా నాకు కావలసిందేమీ లేదు. కాని నీకు న్యాయం జరగాలి... అంతే...” దృఢ నిశ్చయంతో చెప్పింది, సుధీర.  
తన కూతురికి పలకమీద అక్షరాలు దిద్దిస్తున్న తన తండ్రిని చూస్తుంటే, ‘తాము అనాథలం కాము’ అన్న భావనతో సుధీర హృదయం, కన్నీటితో ఆమె నయనద్వయం నిండిపోయింది.  
***  
[సమాప్తం]


	8. అమూల్యం

అమూల్యం   
భగవంతుడు కొన్ని పరిచయాలను పరిచయాలుగానే ఉంచేస్తాడు. కొన్నింటిని బలమైన బంధాలుగా మార్చేస్తాడు. అదే ఆయన లీల...  
* * *  
"అరేయ్, ఊరొచ్చేస్తోందిరోయ్..." హుషారుగా ఈలేసాడు, డ్రైవర్ పక్కనే కూర్చున్న సుధాకర్. ప్రక్కనే నిద్రపోతున్న నీలేష్, రూపేష్ ఉలిక్కిపడి లేచారు. మొబైల్ లో పాటలు వింటున్న మిగతా వాళ్ళు కూడా అలెర్ట్ అయిపోయారు. పచ్చని పంట పొలాల మధ్య బద్ధకంగా పడుకొని ఉన్న నల్లని నాగుపాములాంటి రోడ్ మీద వేగంగా దూసుకుపోతోంది, మా వాహనం. సాయంత్రం నాలుగవుతున్నా, నడివేసవి కావటంతో, చండ ప్రచండంగా చెలరేగిపోతున్న సూర్య ప్రతాపం ఏ మాత్రం తగ్గలేదు.  
నా పేరు ప్రణయ్. హైదరాబాద్ లోని ఒక చిన్న సాఫ్ట్ వేర్ సంస్థలో పనిచేస్తున్నాను నేను. వీళ్ళంతా నా ఫ్రెండ్ మధు సహోద్యోగులు. వాడు కూడా హైదరాబాద్ లోనే వర్క్ చేస్తున్నాడు. మొత్తం పది మందిమీ కృష్ణా జిల్లా లోని ఈ పల్లెలో రేపు అర్థరాత్రి దాటాక జరగబోతున్న మధు పెళ్ళికి బయలుదేరి వస్తున్నాము. లీవ్ ఇవ్వనన్న బాస్ ను బ్రతిమాలి ఒప్పించి, ఆఖరి క్షణంలో వీళ్ళతో పాటు నేనూ బయలుదేరాను. వీళ్ళతో పరిచయమే తప్ప నాకు పెద్దగా ఫ్రెండ్షిప్ లేదు.   
ఊరిలోకి ప్రవేశించి, రెండు వీథులు దాటగానే కనబడింది, రంగులతో మెరిసిపోతున్న ఓ మూడంతస్తుల భవనం, దాని ముందు వేసి ఉన్న పచ్చగా మెరుస్తున్న పెద్ద తాటాకుల పందిరి... మామిడాకుల తోరణాలు, కొబ్బరిమట్టలతో చుట్టిన స్తంభాలతో అలంకరించబడి ఉంది. మా టాటా సుమో వచ్చి సరాసరి అక్కడే ఆగింది. మధు పెళ్ళి పెద్దలతో అక్కడే నిలబడి ఉండటం చూసి, అదే విడిదిల్లు అనీ, మా వాడు మాకోసమే ఎదురుచూస్తున్నాడనీ అర్థమైంది.  
మా వాళ్ళంతా గబగబా మధూ చుట్టూ చేరి, కరచాలన ఆలింగనాలతో వాడిని ఉక్కిరిబిక్కిరి చేస్తూ ఉంటే, ప్రక్కగా నిలబడి చిరునవ్వుతో పరికిస్తూ ఉండిపోయాను నేను.  
"అరె, రారా కవికుమరా, రా... లీవ్ దొరకలేదన్నావు కదా, రావటం ఎక్కడ మానేస్తావో అని భయం వేసింది. పోన్లే, వచ్చేసావు. ఇక్కడ నీకు రాసుకోవటానికి బోలెడన్ని కవితా వస్తువులూ, ప్రకృతి దృశ్యాలూ..." అని ప్రేమగా నన్ను కౌగలించుకొన్నాడు మధు. తర్వాత మా అందరినీ తన మామగారు ఆదిశేషయ్య గారికి, బావమరది కుమార్ కు పరిచయం చేసాడు.   
విడిదింట్లో మాకిచ్చిన రూముల్లో దిగి, స్నానాలవీ కానిచ్చి అందరమూ రెడీ కాగానే, కాఫీలూ టిఫిన్లు తరలి వచ్చాయి మా కోసం. దగ్గరుండి కొసరి కొసరి వడ్డించారు. మా వాళ్ళు అడిగిన బ్రాండ్ సిగరెట్లు, కార్డ్ సెట్లు, కూల్ డ్రింకులు క్షణాల్లో రప్పించబడ్డాయి. అందరూ సిగరెట్లు ఊదేస్తూ, పేకాట మొదలు పెట్టేసారు. నేను వాళ్ళకు ఓ ప్రక్కగా పుస్తకం చదువుకొంటూ కూర్చొన్నాను. పది నిమిషాల తర్వాత మధు వచ్చి మాతో కూర్చొన్నాడు.   
"అరే, మధూ, నువ్వేం చేస్తావో మాకు తెలియదు కానీ, రాత్రికి మాత్రం డ్రింక్స్ అరేంజ్ చేయాల్సిందే..." డిమాండ్ చేస్తున్న మిత్రులవైపు చూసి నవ్వుతూ, "అరె, ఆ మాత్రం నాకు తెలియదూ? ఆ ఏర్పాట్లు అన్నీ ఎప్పుడో పూర్తయాయి లేరా..." అని చెప్పి, "మరి మన బుద్ధిమంతుడికసలు ఆ వాసనే పడదుకదురా, ఎలా మరి? " అని నా వైపు నవ్వుతూ చూసాడు మధు. అంతలో అటువైపు కుమార్ రావటంతో, అతన్ని పిలిచి, నా కోసం సెపరేట్ గా ఒక రూం అరేంజ్ చేయమని కోరాడు వాడు. వాడి వైపు కృతజ్ఞతగా చూసాను.   
"నేను వెడతానురా, అవతల అమ్మా, నాన్నా ఎదురు చూస్తున్నారు..." అంటూ లేచాడు, మధు. "మరి నీ కాబోయే శ్రీమతిని ఎప్పుడు చూపిస్తావురా? " ముక్తకంఠంతో అడిగారందరూ.   
"రేపు ఉదయమే చూపిస్తాను సరేనా? ఈ రోజంతా ఎంజాయ్ చేయండి. ఏరా, ఋషిపుంగవా, మరి నీ కాలక్షేపం సంగతి ఏమిటి? ఇక్కడికి దగ్గరలోనే వేణుగోపాలస్వామి గుడి ఉంది. చాలా బావుంటుందక్కడ, వెళ్తావా? " మధు అడిగాడు నన్ను.   
"అలాగేరా మధూ, నేను గుడికి వెళ్ళి వస్తాను. ఆ తర్వాత నా నేస్తాలున్నాయిలే..." అంటూ నా వెంట తెచ్చుకొన్న పుస్తకాలు చూపించాను. మధు నవ్వుకొంటూ వెళ్ళిపోయాడు.  
"మీకు ఆ కార్నర్ రూము అరేంజ్ చేసాను. మీ లగేజ్ అక్కడ పెట్టిస్తాను, " అంటూ వచ్చాడు, కుమార్. అతనికి థాంక్స్ చెప్పి, గుడి ఎటువైపో అడిగి తెలుసుకొని, ఫ్రెండ్స్ తో చెప్పి బయలుదేరాను.  
* * *  
మే నెల కావటంతో సాయంకాలం ఆరున్నరవుతున్నా ఇంకా సంజవెలుగులు తగ్గలేదు. చల్లని పైరగాలులు వీస్తుంటే, స్నానం చేసిన మేనికి హాయిగా అనిపించసాగింది. ఆలయం పదినిముషాల నడక దూరంలోనే ఉంది. మెల్లగా నడుచుకుంటూ, ఆలయ ప్రాంగణంలోనికి అడుగుపెట్టాను.  
చుట్టూ జేగురు రంగు వేసిన ప్రాకారం నడుమ విశాల ప్రాంగణంలో, విరబూసిన పూలవృక్షాల మధ్య ఎంతో అందంగా కనిపించింది, దేవాలయం. అప్పుడే నేలంతా చల్లని నీటితొ తడిపారేమో, కమ్మని మట్టి పరిమళం ఆహ్లాదంగా నా మనసును పరవశింపజేసింది.   
ఎత్తైన గాలిగోపురం మీద పావురాలు గుంపులు గుంపులుగా కువకువలాడుతున్నాయి. గర్భగుడిలో కొలువైన నల్లని వేణుగోపాలస్వామి విగ్రహం, చేతిలో వేణువుతో, పెదవులపై దరహాసంతో, తలపై నెమలి పింఛంతో మెడలో మల్లెల మాలలతో అద్భుతంగా అనిపించి, క్షణకాలం మా ఊరిలోని రామాలయంలో కొలువైన నీలమేఘశ్యాముడైన శ్రీరామచంద్రుడిని జ్ఞప్తికి తెచ్చింది. 

ప్రశాంతమైన మనసుతో స్వామికి నమస్కరించి, అర్చకులిచ్చిన తీర్థప్రసాదాలు స్వీకరించి, విశాలమైన ఆ మంటపంలో ఒక ప్రక్కగా కూర్చున్నాను. సన్నగా అలముకొంటున్న చీకట్లపై తన కిరణాల్ని చల్లగా కురిపిస్తున్న నెలరాజును చూస్తూ, బ్యాగ్ లోంచి డైరీని తీసి, ఆ ఆలయాన్ని, ఆ వాతావరణాన్ని, మనసు పొందిన సాంత్వనాన్ని కవితారూపంలో అక్షరీకరించసాగాను.   
వ్రాసుకోవటం పూర్తయాక, ఇష్టంగా ఉత్పలను తలచుకున్నాను. వచ్చే సంవత్సరం ఈ సమయానికి మా వివాహం కూడా జరిగిపోతుంది. మా ఊరిలో తాతయ్య, అమ్మమ్మల చేతుల మీదుగా పెళ్ళి చేసుకోవాలని నా ఆలోచన. మా నాన్న ఉద్యొగ రీత్యా ఢిల్లీలో ఉన్నారు. నా చిన్నప్పుడే అమ్మ పోతే, నాన్న మరో పెళ్ళి చేసుకొవటంతో తాతయ్య దగ్గరే చిన్నప్పట్నుండీ పెరిగాను. ఆయనది గోదావరిజిల్లా. వ్యవసాయం చేసుకొంటూ ఊరిలోనే ఉన్నారు. మా ఊరు, గోదావరి, అక్కడి ప్రకృతి అందాలు అంటే ప్రాణం నాకు. మొదట్నుండీ నాలో భావుకత కూడా ఎక్కువేకావటంతో కథలు, కవితలూ వ్రాయటం అలవాటైంది. ఇప్పుడిప్పుడే నా రచనలూ పత్రికలలో ప్రచురించబడుతున్నాయి.  
రెండు సంవత్సరాలక్రితం హైదరాబాద్ లో ఉద్యోగంలో చేరేవరకూ నేను తాతయ్య దగ్గరే ఉండేవాడిని. ఏడాదినుంచీ ఉత్పలతో పరిచయం... ఈ మధ్యే అది ప్రేమగా మారింది. ఉత్పల వాళ్ళ అక్కయ్య పెళ్ళి కాగానే మేము పెళ్ళి చేసుకోవాలని అనుకొన్నాము. ఉత్పలను తలచుకొంటే చాలు, నా మనసంతా హాయిగా అయిపోతుంది. ఆలోచనలలో పడిన నేను టైం చూసుకోలేదు. చిన్న పూజారి వచ్చి, గుడి మూసివేస్తున్నామని చెప్పటంతో లేచాను.  
నేను రూంకి చేరేసరికి, నా స్నేహితులందరూ అమృతసేవనంలో మునిగి ఉన్నారు. నన్ను కూడా జాయినవమని పిలిచారు. కానీ చిరునవ్వే సమాధానంగా సరిపెట్టి, మధు వాళ్ళ రూం కి వెళ్ళాను. అప్పుడే వాళ్ళంతా భోజనాలకి కూర్చుంటున్నారు. మధూ వాళ్ళ నాన్నగారు నన్ను సాదరంగా పిలిచి, తన ప్రక్కనే కూర్చోబెట్టుకొని, "నీ స్నేహితులందరిలో నాకు నచ్చింది, ఈ అబ్బాయేరా..." అన్నారు మధూతో.  
భోజనం అయాక, కాసేపు వాళ్ళతో కబుర్లు చెప్పి, ప్రయాణ బడలిక వల్ల నిద్ర వస్తూండటంతో నాకిచ్చిన రూం కి వచ్చి, బట్టలు మార్చుకొని, కాసేపు ఫోన్ లో ఉత్పలతో కబుర్లాడి, నిద్రకుపక్రమించాను. ఒళ్ళు తెలియనంత గాఢనిద్ర పట్టిందారాత్రి.   
* * *  
తెలతెలవారుతూ ఉండగా సన్నాయి మేళం శ్రావ్యంగా మ్రోగుతూ మేలుకొలుపు పాడింది. బయటకు వచ్చి చూశాను. మధూ వాళ్ళ రూములో అందరూ చాలా హడావుడిగా ఉన్నారు. అప్పుడే నిద్రలేచిన మధూ నన్ను చూసి నవ్వి, 'గుడ్మార్నింగ్' చెప్పి మళ్ళీ లోపలికి వెళ్ళిపోయాడు. అప్పుడు గుర్తుకొచ్చింది నాకు... ఈ రోజు ఉదయం ఎనిమిది గంటలకల్లా మధుని పెళ్ళికొడుకును చేస్తారని. నేను కూడా గబగబా కాలకృత్యాలు తీర్చుకుని, స్నానం ముగించి, మంచి బట్టలు వేసుకున్నాను.  
మిగిలిన మిత్రులెవరూ ఇంకా నిద్ర లేవలేదు. నేను వెళ్ళి మధూ వాళ్ళ రూము బయట పందిట్లో వేసిన కుర్చీల్లో కూర్చున్నాను.   
ఒకమ్మాయి వచ్చి "కాఫీ తాగారా సార్? " అని అడిగింది మర్యాదగా.   
ఇంకా లేదన్నట్టు తలూపి, ఇవ్వమన్నట్టు ముఖం పెట్టాను.  
ఆమె ఇచ్చిన కాఫీ తాగుతూ "మీరు? " అన్నాను.  
"మీరని మన్నించనక్కరలేదు. నేను పనిమనిషిని..." అంది ఆమె నవ్వుతూనే.   
ఆమె ప్రసన్నవదనం, చిరునవ్వుతో పలుకరించే కళ్ళు, మాటల్లో సంస్కారం, భాష ఆమె పనిమనిషని అనిపించనివ్వలేదు.   
"చాలా థాంక్స్, కాఫీ చాలా బావుందండీ" అన్నాను , ఖాళీ కప్పు అందిస్తూ.   
"మీ కాంప్లిమెంట్స్ వంటమనిషికి అందజేస్తాను. మీరు టిఫిన్ తినాలంటే చెప్పండి, పట్టుకొస్తాను, రెడీ అవుతోంది..." అని చెబుతూ ఉంటే, "బుజ్జమ్మా, ఇటు త్వరగా రా..." అంటూ ఎవరో పిలవటంతో వెళ్ళిపోయింది.  
రంగు తక్కువైనా కళ గల ముఖం, చక్కని తెలుగు సంప్రదాయాన్ని స్ఫురింపజేసే లంగా, ఓణీల్లో ఎంతో కుదురుగా ఉంది. చదువుకున్నట్టుంది, బుజ్జమ్మట పేరు, తమాషాగా ఉంది. ఉత్పలను లంగా ఓణీల్లో ఊహించసాగాను. ఆమె నాకు పరిచయం అయింది మొదలు, షర్ట్ ప్యాంట్ల లోనో, స్కర్ట్ బ్లౌజ్ ల లోనో, జీన్స్ కుర్తాలలోనో, అరుదుగా చుడీదార్ డ్రెస్ లోనో తప్ప ఎప్పుడూ చీరలో కాని, లంగా ఓణీలలో కానీ చూడలేదు. అంత అందమైన అమ్మాయి, ముద్దొచ్చే ఈ డ్రెస్ లో మరింత ముచ్చటగా ఉండదూ? ఈసారి తప్పకుండా వేసుకొమ్మని అడగాలి తనను... ఇంతలో మళ్ళీ వచ్చిన బుజ్జమ్మ నా చేతిలో న్యూస్ పేపరు పెట్టింది. మరో అయిదు నిమిషాల్లొ టిఫిన్లు సిద్ధం అవుతాయని, డైనింగ్ హాల్ కి రమ్మనీ చెప్పి వెళ్ళిపోయింది.   
టిఫిన్ సెక్షన్ అయ్యాక, మెల్లగా నిద్ర లేచిన మా బ్యాచ్ అంతా జాయినయ్యారు ఫంక్షన్ కోసం. మధును పెళ్ళికొడుకును చేసిన తర్వాత వాడు మా అందరికీ అమ్మాయిని చూపించటం కోసం నాలుగిళ్ళవతలే ఉన్న పెళ్ళివారింటికి తానే స్వయంగా మమ్మల్ని తీసుకువెళ్ళాడు.   
దీప్తిని కూడా పెళ్ళికూతుర్ని చేసినట్టున్నారు, కొత్త జరీ పట్టుచీరలో బుగ్గన చుక్కతో, కళ్యాణ తిలకంతో అందంగా మెరిసిపోతోంది.   
మధు కూడా అంతే. సరికొత్త కాంతులీనుతున్నాడు. ఇద్దర్నీ పక్కపక్కన నిలబెట్టి ఫోటోలు తీసాను ఎంతో ఉత్సాహంగా. జంట ఎంతో చూడముచ్చటగా, 'మేడ్ ఫర్ ఈచ్ అదర్ ' లా ఉంది. మా అందరినీ దీప్తికి పరిచయం చేశాడు మధు. తను కూడా కొత్త లేకుండా ఎంతొ పరిచయమున్నట్టు స్నేహంగా పలకరించిందందరినీ.   
అక్కడ కూడా బుజ్జమ్మ పెళ్ళి సామానులు సర్దుతూ కనబడింది. పలకరింపుగా చిరునవ్వు నవ్వాను. తర్వాత మా వాళ్ళంతా మార్నింగ్ షో సినిమాకి వెళితే, నేను పొలాల వైపు వెళ్ళాను. నాకు తాటిముంజెలు తినాలని ఉంది మరి.  
ఆదిశేషయ్యగారు నాకు తమ చిన్న పాలేరు సూరిని తోడు ఇచ్చి పొలం వైపు పంపించారు. వెళ్ళగానె అక్కడి కూలీలు కొబ్బరి బొండాలు కొట్టిచ్చారు. ఒక్కో బొండాం చిన్న సైజ్ బిందె అంత ఉంది. ఒకటి తాగేసరికే కడుపునిండిపోయినట్టనిపించింది. అతికష్టం మీద మరొకటి తాగి, లేత కొబ్బరి తిన్నాను ఇష్టంగా. తరువాత వాళ్ళ పొలం అంతా తిప్పి చూపించాక, తోట కూడా చూపించారు. కూరగాయలు, పూలు, పళ్ళు సాగు చేస్తున్నారు.   
మామిడి, సపోటా, నిమ్మ, నారింజ చెట్లున్నాయి. మామిడికాయలు విరగకాసి ఉన్నాయి.   
మల్లె అంటుల్ని మడులలో పెంచుతున్నారు. విరగబూసివున్న మల్లెపొదలు చెప్పలేనంత మత్తైన సుగంధాన్ని వెదజల్లుతున్నాయి. అక్కడ కొంతమంది కూలీలు మల్లెమొగ్గల్ని కోసి బుట్టల్లోకి వేస్తున్నారు. మరోవైపు జాజి పందిళ్ళు, కనకాంబరం మడులు కూడా ఉన్నాయి.   
మరో పక్క రకరకాల రంగు రంగుల గులాబీలు కనువిందు చేసాయి. అప్పటికే తెంపిన జాజుల్నీ, కనకాంబరాల్ని, రంగురంగుల గులాబీలను, మరువాన్ని బుట్టల్లో సర్దిపెట్టారు.   
"ఇవన్నీ మార్కెట్ కి పంపిస్తారా? " సూరినడిగాను ఆసక్తిగా.  
"రోజూ ఐతే మార్కెట్ కి, వేణుగోపాలస్వామి గుడికీ పంపిస్తారు గానండి, ఈరోజు పాపగారి పెళ్ళి కదండీ, అందుకని, ఇవన్నీ గుడికి, పెళ్ళి పందిట్లోకే..." హుషారుగా చెప్పాడు వాడు.  
ఆదిశేషయ్యగారి టేస్ట్ ను మనసులో అభినందించకుండా ఉండలేకపోయాను.  
పూలదగ్గరనుండి ఇవతలికి వచ్చి మామిడిచెట్టు నీడలో ఉన్న అరుగుమీద కూర్చున్నాను. సూరి అక్కడికి ముంజికాయ గెలలు పట్టించుకొచ్చేసాడు.   
"తినండి అబ్బాయ్ గారూ, మీకు కావలసినన్ని ముంజెలు" అంటూ కొడవలితో కొట్టిస్తూంటే బొటనవేలితో పొడుచుకుంటూ అరడజను పైనే లాగించేశాను.  
లేత ముంజెను వేలితో పొడవగానే, ఆ లేతరసం ఫౌంటెన్ లా ఫోర్స్ గా పైకి ఎగజిమ్మటం, అప్పుడప్పుడూ కంట్లో పడటం చాలా బావుంటుందెప్పుడూ.   
చిన్నప్పుడు ముంజెలు తిన్నాక, ఆ ఖాళీ బుర్రలతో బండి చేసుకుని తోసుకుంటూ తిరుగుతూ ఆడుకోవటం గుర్తొచ్చి నవ్వుకున్నాను. ఇంతలో నా సెల్ మ్రోగింది.   
అవతలినుంచి మధు... "ఎండలో ఎక్కడ తిరుగుతున్నావ్ రా? త్వరగా వచ్చెయ్, భోజనం టైం అయింది కదా..." అని కేకలెయ్యటంతో సూరిగాడితో సహా ఇంటిముఖం పట్టాను. కొబ్బరి నీళ్ళు, ముంజెలు బాగా పట్టించటంతో అసలు ఆకలి లేకపోయినా, వాడికోసమని కొంచెం తిన్నాననిపించి, రూం కి వచ్చి నిద్రలోకి జారిపోయాను. 

* * *

ఐదింటికి నిద్ర లేచి బయటకొచ్చేసరికి ఒక అపురూపమైన దృశ్యం కనిపించింది. బుజ్జమ్మ, మరికొందరు అదే ఈడు అమ్మాయిలు మల్లెపూలు రాశిగా పోసుకొని దండలు కడుతున్నారు. అప్పుడే విచ్చీవిచ్చకుండా విచ్చుకుంటున్న మల్లెలు గుప్పున తమ పరిమళాలు గాలిలో వ్యాపింపజేస్తున్నాయి. అనుకోకుండా, "గుబులు పుట్టిస్తావు ఓ మల్లికా... గుండెలే దోస్తావు ఓ మల్లికా..." అనే దాసం గోపాలకృష్ణ గారి పాట నా మదిలో మెదిలింది.  
అప్పుడు గమనించాను, నాలో ఏదో అనీజీనెస్ మొదలైందని. బాగా జలుబు చేసి, సన్నగా తలనొప్పి మొదలైంది. వెలుతురు చూడలేకపోతున్నాను. బయట కూర్చోవాలనుకున్నా కూర్చోలేక రూము లోకి వెళ్ళి పడుకున్నాను. కాసేపటికే బాగా జ్వరం వచ్చింది.   
మధుకు కాని, మిగతా ఫ్రెండ్స్ కి కాని చెప్పాలనుకున్నాను కాని, 'అదే తగ్గిపోతుందిలే, పాపం వాళ్ళ మూడ్ పాడుచేయటం ఎందుకని ' ఊరుకున్నాను.   
మరో పది నిమిషాల్లోనే చలి కూడా మొదలైంది.  
ఇంతలో నన్ను పిలవటానికని వచ్చిన కుమార్ ఖంగారుగా తట్టిలేపాడు కానీ నేను బరువెక్కిన కనురెప్పలను తెరవటానికి కూడా చాలా ఇబ్బంది పడుతూ మళ్ళీ నిద్రలోకి జారిపోయాను. తర్వాత మగత నిద్రలో డాక్టర్ రావతం, ఇంజక్షన్ ఇవ్వటం లీలగా తెలిసింది.  
సడన్ గా మెలకువ వచ్చేసింది. క్షణకాలం పాటు ఎక్కడున్నానో అర్థం కాలేదు నాకు. ఒళ్ళంతా చెమటలు పట్టేశాయి. ఎంతో నీరసంగా ఉంది. నుదుటిమీద తడిగా తగలటంతో తడుముకుని చూస్తే, చల్లని నీటితో తడిపి, నాలుగు మడతలు వేసిన జేబురుమాలు బహుశా జ్వరం తగ్గటానికనుకుంటాను పట్టీలా వేసివుంది.  
టైమెంతయిందో...అనుకుంటూ, అతికష్టం మీద పక్కకు తిరిగి దిండు కింద ఉన్న సెల్ అందుకొని చూస్తే రాత్రి పది అవుతోంది.   
'అమ్మో, ఎంతసేపు నిద్రపోయాను, పన్నెండున్నరకే కదా మధూ గాడి పెళ్ళి...' అనుకుంటూ మంచం మీదనుంచి లేవబోయి, తూలిపడబోయాను. ఎక్కడినుంచి వచ్చిందో గానీ బుజ్జమ్మ గబుక్కున వచ్చి పడకుండా పట్టుకుంది నన్ను. "థాంక్స్" అస్పష్టంగా అన్నాను.   
"ఎందుకు లేచారు? మీకసలు ఒంట్లో బాగాలేదు కదా?" అంది నన్ను మంచం మీద కూర్చోబెడుతూ. "అదే...మధూ పెళ్ళికి వెళ్ళాలి కదా" అన్నాను తడబాటుగా. ఏమిటో నోరంతా చేదుగా ఉండి, నాలుక మొద్దుబారిపోయినట్టయి మాటకూడా సరిగ్గా రావటం లేదు.   
"మీకు 102 టెంపరేచర్ ఉంది. పైగా చాలా నీరసంగా ఉన్నారు. డాక్టరు గారేమో 'ఫ్లూ' అని, మిమ్మల్ని మంచం దిగనీయవద్దని చెప్పారు. మీరు ఇప్పుడు పెళ్ళి చూడటం ముఖ్యం కాదు. కోలుకోవటం ముఖ్యం. పాలు తాగేసి పడుకోండి." అని ఫ్లాస్క్ లోంచి గాజు గ్లాసులోకి పాలు వంచింది. మరో గ్లాసులో సగానికి గోరువెచ్చని నీళ్ళు నింపి టాబ్లెట్స్ నోత్లో వేసి నీళ్ళు తాగించింది. పాలు తాగించబోతుంటే, "నేను బాత్ రూం కి వెళ్ళాలి" అన్నాను మొహమాటంగా.   
'అయ్యో,' అంటూ మెల్లగా లేపి, పట్టుకొని నడిపిస్తూ బాత్ రూం తలుపు తెరిచి, "జాగ్రత్తగా గోడలు పట్టుకుని వెళ్ళండి లోపలికి. తలుపు దగ్గరగా వేసి ఉంచండి... జాగ్రత్త" అని హెచ్చరించి లోపలికి పంపించింది. తిరిగొచ్చాక ఆమె అందించిన పాలు అతి కష్టం మీద తాగగలిగాను.   
"పడుకోండి..." మృదువుగా చెప్పింది.  
"చాలా థాంక్స్. నువ్వు పెళ్ళికి ఎందుకు వెళ్ళలేదు?" అని అడిగాను.  
చిన్నగా నవ్వింది. "మీకు బాగా లేదు కదా, మీ పరిచర్యను నాకప్పగించారు. అందరూ బిజీగా ఉన్నారు కదా మరి? "  
"నీకు ఏం సంబంధం? అందులోనూ ఆడపిల్లవి" మొహమాటంగా అన్నాను.   
"నేను కొన్నాళ్ళు డాక్టర్ గారి హాస్పిటల్ లో పనిచేసాను. ఇంజక్షన్ ఇవ్వటం అదీ వచ్చు. అందుకని నన్నుండమన్నారు. ఏం ఫరవాలేదు లెండి, మీకు తగ్గేవరకూ మీ బాధ్యత నాదే...ఆడపిల్లనని ఫీలవకండి. "   
"ఏం చదువుకున్నావు బుజ్జమ్మా? "  
"నా పేరు సాంత్వన. ఇక్కడందరూ బుజ్జమ్మనే పిలుస్తారనుకోండి, మా నాన్న సుబ్బయ్య, ఆదిశేషయ్యగారి దగ్గర పాలేరు పని చేస్తాడు. మా అమ్మాయి గారు అదే దీప్తి, నేను చిన్నప్పట్నుండీ టెంత్ వరకూ కలిసే చదువుకున్నాం. అమ్మ పోయాక, తనలా పట్నం వెళ్ళి పెద్ద చదువులు చదివే అవకాశం నాకు లేకపోయింది. అందుకే వాళ్ళింట్లోనే పనిచేస్తూ అమ్మగారికి సాయం చేస్తూంటాను."   
"నీ పేరు చాలా బావుంది. నీ నైజానికి తగిన పేరు. ఎవరు పెట్టారు? "  
"నేను పుట్టినప్పుడు మా ఊరికి ఒక స్వామీజీ వచ్చారుట. ఆయన దగ్గరికి ఆశీర్వదించమని మా అమ్మ నన్ను ఎత్తుకు వెడితే ఈ పేరు పెట్టారు. అన్నట్టు, మీ కథలు నేను చదివాను. చాలా బాగా రాస్తారు మీరు..."  
"నిజంగానా? థాంక్ యూ"   
"కానీ కొంతమంది మీ రచయితలంటే నాకు కొంచెం కోపం తెలుసా? "  
"ఎందుకుట పాపం? "  
"నా పేరును 'స్వాంతన ' అని తప్పుగా రాస్తారు. మరి ప్రింటింగ్ తప్పో, రచయితల తప్పో తెలియదు కానీ చాలా కథల్లో చదివానలా"   
చిన్నగా నవ్వి, అవునన్నట్టు తల ఊపాను. "ఆ పొరపాటును ఫ్లోలో నేనూ చేసే ఉంటాను. ‘ఉపశమనం, ఓదార్పు’ అనే అర్థాన్నిచ్చే ఈ పదాన్ని తప్పుగా రాయటం నిజంగా తప్పే..." అన్నాను కళ్ళు మూసుకుంటూ.   
"నిద్ర వస్తే పడుకోండి" అంటూ పల్చని బెడ్ షీట్ కప్పి ఫ్యాన్ స్పీడ్ తగ్గించింది. మందుల ప్రభావం వల్ల కావచ్చు, మళ్ళీ నిద్ర పట్టేసింది నాకు. ఎప్పుడో కలలోలాగ మంగళవాయిద్యాల శబ్దం విని 'మధు గాడి పెళ్ళైపోయిందీ అనుకున్నాను. ఆ తర్వాత మధ్యలో రెండు సార్లు సాంత్వన నా నోట్లో థర్మామీటర్ పెట్టటం, మందులు మింగించటం లీలగా గుర్తు.   
* * *  
తెల్లవారింది. లేచి కూర్చున్నాను. చాలా నీరసంగా ఉంది. కాని టెంపరేచర్ మాత్రం లేదిప్పుడు. రూం లో బుజ్జమ్మ, అదే సాంత్వన లేదు. బాత్రూం లోకి వెళ్ళి, బ్రష్ చేసుకునొచ్చి, మంచమ్మీద కూర్చున్నాను. ఇంతలో దీప్తితో కలిసి మధు వచ్చాడు. ఇద్దరిలోనూ ఏదో వితసొగసు, ఎంతో కళ, సంతోషపు పరిమళాలు... వాళ్ళిద్దరినీ అలా చూస్తూంటే నా మనసంతా ఆనందంతో నిండిపోయింది.   
"ఏరా, ఎలా ఉన్నావ్? ప్చ్...ఎంత నీరసపడిపోయావో..." ఆప్యాయంగా అంటున్న మధు చేతిని నా చేతిలోకి తీసుకొని, మృదువుగా నొక్కుతూ ..  
"బావుందిరా, పెళ్ళి బాగా జరిగిందిగా? " అన్నాను.   
"అన్నయ్యా, టెంపరేచర్ తగ్గిందా? ఈ సాంత్వన ఏమైందీ?" అంటూ ఆమె కోసం దీప్తి అటూ ఇటూ చూస్తూంటే, బయటనుండి వచ్చిన సాంత్వన, తన చేతిలో మూత పెట్టి ఉన్న డిష్ ను టేబుల్ మీద ఉంచుతూ, "ప్రణయ్ గారికి టిఫిన్ తేవటం కోసం వెళ్ళాను" అని దీప్తికి చెప్పి, "ఇప్పుడే లేచారా? ముఖం కడుక్కుంటారా?" అంటూ నన్నడిగింది.  
నిద్రలేమితో అలసటగా ఉన్న ఆమె ముఖాన్ని, ఎర్రకలువల్లా ఉన్న కళ్ళను చూస్తూ అయిపోయిందన్నట్టు సైగ చేసాను. "సారీరా నీ పెళ్ళి చూడలేకపోయాను..." నొచ్చుకుంటూ అన్నాను మధు తో.   
"అయ్యో, అదేమిట్రా, అలా అంటావ్? నా పెళ్ళికి వచ్చి హ్యాపీగా తిరగకుండా సిక్ అయ్యావని నేను బాధ పడుతుంటే? సరే కానీ, కాసేపట్లో మేము తిరుపతి వెడ్దుతున్నామురా. మన వాళ్ళంతా మధ్యాహ్నం బయలుదేరిపోతామని అంటున్నారు. డాక్టరుగారికి కబురు పెట్టాము. ఓ అరగంటలో వచ్చి నిన్ను చూస్తారు. నువ్వు ఓ రెండ్రోజులుండి రెస్ట్ తీసుకుంటే మంచిదని నా ఉద్దేశం. మా మామయ్యగారు, బావా ఉంటారు, నీకేం భయంలేదు, సరేనా? " వాడి ఆప్యాయతకు నా కళ్ళలో నీళ్ళు చిప్పిల్లాయి.   
"వస్తామన్నయ్యా, మీరు మా పెళ్ళికి వచ్చినందుకు చాలా థాంక్స్. సాంత్వనా, బాగా చూసుకోవే..." అంది దీప్తి.   
వాళ్ళు వెళ్ళిన తర్వాత ఒక ఇంజక్షన్ ఇచ్చి, ప్లేట్ లో పొగలు కక్కే ఇడ్లీలు, కారప్పొడి వేసి, స్పూన్ పెట్టిచ్చింది సాంత్వన.   
ఆకలి బాగా వేస్తూండడంతో గబగబా తినటం మొదలు పెట్టాను. కానీ, ఒకటికన్నా తినలేకపోయాను. తిన్న రెండు నిమిషాల లోనే వాంతి అయిపోయింది.   
నేలమీద, నా షర్ట్ మీద, పక్క బట్టల మీద పడింది. తడిబట్టతో నా ముఖం, మూతి, బట్టలు తుడిచి, పక్క బట్టలు మార్చి, నేల తుడవసాగింది సాంత్వన.  
సాంత్వనా, నీతో అడ్డమైన పనులూ చేయించుకుంటున్నాను. శ్రమ ఇచ్చినందుకు నిజంగా సారీ... నీ ఋణం ఎప్పటికైనా తీర్చుకుంటాను" అన్నాను అపరాధభావన తో.   
ప్లీజ్, అలా ఫీలవ్వకండి, ఇది నా ధర్మం" చిరునవ్వుతో సమాధానం చెప్పి, తన పనిలో నిమగ్నమయిపోయింది, సాంత్వన.  
డాక్టర్ సూచన మేరకు నేను మర్నాటి వరకూ అక్కడే ఉండిపోవలసివచ్చింది.  
* * *  
హైదరాబాద్ తిరిగొచ్చి ఉద్యోగంలో జాయినయ్యాను. జ్వరం వల్ల వచ్చిన నీరసం నన్ను చాలా కాలం వెంటాడింది. ఉత్పల అప్పుడప్పుడూ కలుస్తోంది.  
ఊరిలో జరిగిన ఇన్సిడెంట్ గురించి చెబితే, "ఎండలో తిరుగుతూ అడ్డమైన చెత్తా తిన్నావ్...అందుకే సిక్ అయ్యవు.." అని కోప్పడింది. కొబ్బరి బోండాల్నీ, తాటిముంజెల్నీ 'చెత్త ' అన్నందుకు కించిత్ కోపం వచ్చింది నాకు.   
నేను తనకోసం లంగా, ఓణీ సెట్ కానుకగా ఇస్తే, "బాబోయ్, ఇదెవరు వేసుకుంటారు, బోర్...నాకొద్దు..." అంటూ తిరస్కరించింది.   
నాకు మనసు చివుక్కుమంది. ఈమెదంతా మోడరన్ ట్రెండ్. నావన్నీ పాత అభిరుచులు. నాకు ఘంటసాల పాటలు ఇష్టమైతే, ఈమెకు రాక్ మ్యుజిక్ ఇష్టం. నాకు కూచిపూడి ఇష్టమైతే, ఈమెకు సల్సా ఇష్టం. ఆమె మీద రాసిన కవితలను చదివి వినిపిస్తే అర్థం కూడా నన్నే విప్పి చెప్పమంటుంది. ఇలా అయితే ఎలా? కాని ఉత్పల అంటే నాకు చాలా ఇష్టం. ఎదుటివారి అభిరుచులను గౌరవిస్తూ, మన అభిప్రాయాలను వాళ్ళమీద రుద్దకుండావుంటే ఆ జంట అన్యోన్యంగానే ఉండవచ్చు కదా? ఇరుహృదయాలను కలిపే ప్రేమ చాలదూ?   
మధూ, దీప్తీ హైదరాబాద్ లోనే ఫ్లాట్ తీసుకొని కాపురం పెట్టారు. అప్పుడప్పుడూ నా ఫ్లాట్ కి వస్తూంటారు.  
ఇంతలో ఒక ఉపద్రవం జరిగిపోయింది. రెసిషన్ పుణ్యమా అని నష్టాల పాలు కావటంతో నేను పని చేస్తున్న కంపెనీని అర్థాంతరంగా మూసివేసారు. నా ఉద్యోగం పోవటంతో భవిష్యత్తంతా చాలా శూన్యంగా తోచింది. మధు చాలా ధైర్యం చెప్పి తన కంపెనీలో తప్పకుండా రికమెండ్ చేస్తానని అన్నాడు. కానీ, అదేమిటో, నా ఉద్యోగం పోయినప్పట్నుండీ ఉత్పలలో మార్పు వచ్చేసింది. నన్ను కలవటం చాలా తగ్గించేసింది.  
ఈలోగా ఊరినుంచి కబురు, తాతయ్యకు ఆరోగ్యం దెబ్బతిందనీ, ఒకసారి ఇంటికి వచ్చి వెళ్ళమనీ...నాకు చాలా గాబరాగా అనిపించి, వెంటనే ఊరికి ప్రయాణమయ్యాను. లైట్ గా పెరాలసిస్ సోకిన తాతయ్యను చూడగానే చాలా దిగులనిపించింది. బాగా చిక్కిపోయాడాయన. ఎడమ వైపు చేయి, కాలు సరిగ్గా పని చేయటంలేదు. అదంతా వ్యాధి ప్రభావం, వయస్సు ప్రభావమే కాక నా మీద ఉన్న బెంగ కూడా ఒక కారణమే అనీ, ఆ ఉద్యోగం వదిలిపెట్టేసి, వ్యవసాయం చూసుకుంటూ ఇక్కడే ఉంటే బావుంటుందనీ చెప్పింది అమ్మమ్మ.   
చేస్తున్న ఉద్యోగం ఎలాగూ పోయింది. మళ్ళీ మరో ఉద్యోగం చూసుకుని నేను సిటీకి వెళ్ళిపోతే ఇక తాతయ్యను శాశ్వతంగా పోగొట్టుకున్నట్టే అనిపించింది నాకు. కాని ఉత్పల? ఉత్పల ఇక్కడికి వచ్చేసి ఉండగలదా? ఏదో తెలియని ఆందోళనతో నా మనసు ఊగిసలాడింది. ఆ రాత్రి భయపడుతూనే ఉత్పలకు ఫోన్ చేసి పరిస్థితి చెప్పాను.   
"ఉండిపో ప్రణయ్, నీకు మీ తాతయ్య, అమ్మమ్మ తప్ప ఇంకెవరూ లేరు కదా, మరో ఉద్యోగం కూడా వెంటనే దొరుకుతుందన్న నమ్మకం కూడా లేదీరోజుల్లో..." చెప్పింది ఉత్పల.   
"మరి...మరి...నువ్వు ఉద్యోగం మానేసి ఇక్కడికి వచ్చేస్తావా? "  
"సారీ ప్రణయ్, నేను ఇంత మంచి జాబ్ వదిలి రాలేను. నాకు విలేజెస్ సరిపడవు. మన పెళ్ళి మాట మర్చిపో. అసలు నేను నిన్ను ఇష్టపడిందే నీ జాబ్ చూసి... మన అలవాట్లు వేరు, మన అభిరుచులు వేరు... ప్లీజ్ ఫ్రెండ్స్ లా విడిపోదాము. నీకు అనుగుణంగా ఉండే, నీకు నచ్చిన అమ్మాయిని పెళ్ళి చేసుకో.. ఆల్ ద బెస్ట్."  
"అదేమిటి ఉత్పలా, డబ్బే ముఖ్యమా? మనసులూ, మమతలూ లెక్కలోకి రావా?" అయోమయంగా ప్రశ్నించాను. "వట్టి అమాయకుడివి ప్రణయ్...ఈ లోకంలో డబ్బు తర్వాతే కదా ఏదైనా... అయాం సారీ..." అని ఫోన్ కట్ చేసింది ఉత్పల.  
నా మనసంతా నిర్వేదం అలముకుంది. కానీ ఆ దుఃఖాన్ని ఇంట్లో నేను నిర్వర్తించవలసిన బాధ్యతలు అధిగమించాయి. ప్రతిరోజూ ఆచారిగారిచ్చే తైలంతో తాతయ్య కాలు, చేయి తోమి మర్దన చేయటం, పాలేర్ల సహాయంతో పొలం పనులు చూడటం, అమ్మమ్మ దగ్గర కూర్చొని ఆమెకు ధైర్యం చెబుతూ ఉండటంతో నాకసలు టైమే తెలిసేది కాదు.  
నేనింక హైదరాబాద్ వెళ్ళనన్న నమ్మకం కుదిరాక అనూహ్యంగా తాతయ్య ఆరొగ్య పరిస్థితి మెరుగు పడటం మొదలయింది. కాలు, చెయ్యి కాస్త స్వాధీనం లోకి వచ్చాయి. కర్ర సహాయంతో నడవటం మొదలు పెట్టాడు. ఒకరోజు నా పెళ్ళి ప్రస్తావన తెచ్చాడు తాతయ్య. తానిక ఎక్కువ కాలం బ్రతకననీ, పోయేలోగా నా పెళ్ళి చూడాలని వుందనీ, నేనెవరినైనా ఇష్టపడితే సిగ్గుపడకుండా చెప్పమనీ అడిగాడు. ఉత్పల గుర్తుకు వచ్చి నా మనసు బాధగా మూలిగింది. కాని అది ఒక్క క్షణమే. నిజానికి మేమిద్దరమూ ఒకరికొరం సరిపడము.   
"ఆస్తులూ, అంతస్తులూ చూడకురా బాబూ, ఎవరైనా సరే, ఈ ఇంట్లో ఇమిడిపోగలిగే అమ్మాయి అయితే చాలు..." అంది అమ్మమ్మ.  
నాకెందుకో మనసులో సాంత్వన మెదిలింది. ఆ అమ్మాయిలో ఎంత సహనం, మరెంత సేవాగుణం? వినయం, అణకువ, పొందిక కలగలసిన సద్గుణరాశి... ఆమె నా ఇల్లాలైతే...సరికొత్త ఊహ...ఔను, ప్రేమించటం మాత్రమే తెలిసిన ఆమె ఈ ఇంట కోడలిగా అడుగుపెడితే మా తాతయ్యను, అమ్మమ్మను ఎంతో బాగా చూసుకుంటుంది. అలాగే, నాకూ తోడుగా, నీడగా ఉంటూ అనురాగాన్నీ పంచి ఇస్తుంది.  
వెంటనే మధుకి ఫోన్ చేసి మాట్లాడాను- నెల రోజుల క్రితం సాంత్వన తండ్రి పాము కాటుకు గురై మరణించాడనీ, ఆమె అనాథగా మిగిలిపోయిందనీ తెలిసి షాకయ్యాను. వెంటనే, అమ్మమ్మతో, తాతయ్యతో ఆ అమ్మాయి గురించి, అప్పుడు నేను పెళ్ళికి వెళ్ళటం, నేను మంచాన పడితే ఆమె నాకు సేవ చేయటం...అవన్నీ చెబుతూ, చివరి విషయం చాలా సంశయంగా చెప్పాను- "ఆ అమ్మాయిది మన కులం కాదు, అసలు ఏ కులమో కూడా నాకు తెలియదు" అని.  
"మంచితనాన్ని మించిన కులం, మానవత్వాన్ని మించిన మతం ఏమున్నాయిరా? నీకు ఇష్టమైతే, నాకూ ఇష్టమే... చిన్న కారు మాట్లాడు, మన కుటుంబరావు మామయ్యతో కలిసి నలుగురం వెళ్ళి, ఆ ఆదిశేషయ్య గారితో మాట్లాడి వద్దాము..." తాతయ్య మంచి మనసుకు, ఔన్నత్యానికీ నా నోట మాట రాలేదు.   
విషయం విన్న ఆదిశేషయ్యగారు ఆశ్చర్యానందాలకు లోనయ్యారు. ఫోన్లో మధూ కూడా మామగారితో మాట్లాడాదు. ఆదిశేషయ్య గారు సాంత్వనను పిలిచారు. నన్ను చూడగానే వెలిగిపోయిన ఆమె ముఖం నాపై గల అభిమానాన్ని చెప్పకనే చెప్పినట్టయింది. తాతయ్యను, అమ్మమ్మను పరిచయం చేసి, వారి ప్రతిపాదనను ఆమె ముందుంచారు ఆదిశేషయ్య గారు.   
అప్పుడొచ్చింది ఆమెకు దుఃఖం. రెండు చేతులతో ముఖం కప్పుకుని భోరున ఏడ్చింది.   
"తప్పమ్మా, సంతోషకరమైన సమయంలో అలా కంట తడి పెట్టవచ్చా? " సాంత్వనను అక్కున చేర్చుకున్న అమ్మమ్మ ఆప్యాయంగా ఆమె కళ్ళు తుడిచింది చీరచెంగుతో.  
"అమ్మా, నీకు నా ఇంట ఏ లోటూ కలగనీయను. నీవు బాధపడే సందర్భం ఇదే చివరిది కావాలి. మా తర్వాత నా మనవడిని జాగ్రత్తగా చూసుకోగలిగే శక్తి నీకే ఉంది. కాదనకమ్మా, మా ఇంట కుడికాలు పెట్టు..." అన్నాదు తాతయ్య ఆమె తలనిమురుతూ.  
"ఇంకేమీ ఆలొచించకు బుజ్జమ్మా, మేము నీకు పెళ్ళి చేయాలన్నా, ఇంత మంచి సంబంధం తేగలమా? అబ్బాయే కాదు, అతని పెద్దవాళ్ళు కూడా చాలా మంచి వారు. కాదనకు..." చెప్పింది ఆదిశెషయ్యగారి భార్య.   
కళ్ళు తుడుచుకొని తాతయ్య, అమ్మమ్మలకు పాదాభివందనం చేసింది, సాంత్వన.   
* * *  
నెలరోజుల తర్వాత మా ఇంటి ఆవరణలోనే తాతయ్య, అమ్మమ్మల చేతులమీదుగా మా పెళ్ళి జరిగిపోయింది. పెళ్ళికి మధు, దీప్తి హాజరయ్యారు. దీప్తి అమ్మానాన్నలే సాంత్వనను కన్యాదానం చేసారు.   
ఆ రాత్రి నా కౌగిలిలో ఒదిగిపోతూ అంది సాంత్వన, "ఇంతటి అదృష్టానికి నేను నిజంగా అర్హురాలినా? ఎందుకింత పెద్ద వరం అనుగ్రహించారు? "  
"ఎందుకంటే, భగవంతుడు నాలాంటివారందరికీ స్వాంతన...ఉహు...కాదు, సాంత్వననివ్వటానికే సృష్టించిన అమూల్యమైన వజ్రంగా నిన్ను అనుగ్రహించాడు కాబట్టి..." సమాధానం ఇచ్చి, ఆమె నుదుట ప్రేమగా ముద్దు పెట్టుకున్నాను.  
* * *  
(స్వాతి మాసపత్రిక మార్చ్ 2012 సంచికలో ప్రచురితం)


	9. 9-uduku

[Click here for story](https://www.docdroid.net/iRzedIT/9-uduku.pdf.html)

 

Right click---open as new tab 


	10. ‘గ్రహణం’

‘గ్రహణం’

ఈరోజు ఉదయం నుంచీ నా మనసు ఆనందసాగరమై ఉప్పొంగిపోతోంది. ఇన్నాళ్ళ నా నిరీక్షణకు ఫలితం...గుంటూరులో ఒక ప్రభుత్వ పాఠశాలలో ఉపాధ్యాయినిగా నాకు ఉద్యోగం వచ్చింది. ఇంకొక రెండురోజుల్లో నేను వెళ్ళి చేరిపోవాలి.   
ముందుగా ఈ విషయం కిరీటికి చెప్పాలి...పాపం...కిరీటి! ఇంకా ఉద్యోగం దొరక్క చాలా బాధ పడుతున్నాడు. మా ఇద్దరిలో ఎవరికి ముందుగా జాబ్ దొరికినా సరే, ఆలస్యం చేయకుండా పెళ్ళి చేసేసుకోవాలని నిర్ణయించుకున్నాము ఇద్దరమూ... అప్పాయింట్ మెంట్ లెటర్ అందుకున్నప్పటినుండీ, కిరీటి మొబైల్ కి రింగ్ చేస్తూనే ఉన్నాను. కానీ ఎంచేతనో మరి...’స్విచ్డ్ ఆఫ్...’ అని వస్తోంది. కారణం అయితే తెలియటం లేదు. ఈ విజయాన్ని ఇద్దరం కలిసి సెలెబ్రేట్ చేసుకోవాలి... ఇక నేనే అతని రూమ్ కి వెళ్ళి చెప్పిరావాలని నిశ్చయించుకున్నాక, మా వదినకి చెప్పి బయలుదేరాను.  
కిరీటి రూమ్ కి చేరుకునేసరికి పదకొండున్నర అవుతోంది, సమయం... గదికి తాళం వేసి ఉండటంతో, బయట కనబడిన చిన్నారిని అడిగాను, “మామయ్య ఏడి చిన్నారీ...” అంటూ... ఆ పిల్ల బెదురుగా చూస్తూ లోపలికి వెళ్ళిపోయింది.  
“ఎవరూ?” అంటూ వాళ్ళమ్మ సత్యవతి వచ్చింది బయటికి...  
“ఓ, నువ్వా...” అంది నన్ను అదోలా చూస్తూ... ఆ చూపులో ఏదో జాలి, చిరాకు, అసహనం కలగలుపుగా కనబడ్డాయి.   
నేను నవ్వుతూనే, “బాగున్నారా, ఏమిటీ మీ చిన్నారి నన్ను కొత్తదాన్ని చూసినట్టు చూస్తోంది? కిరీటి ఎక్కడికి వెళ్ళాడు?” అని అడిగాను.  
“ఛీ...ఛీ...వాడి గురించి మాట్లాడకమ్మాయ్ నా దగ్గర...అసలు నువ్వు కూడా ఆ త్రాష్టుడితో సహవాసం మానెయ్యి...లేకుంటే నిన్ను కూడా నట్టేట్లో ముంచేసి పోగల సమర్థుడు వాడు...” ఆమె ముఖం కోపంతో జేవురించింది.  
ఆవిడ మాటల్లోని ఏహ్యతను గమనిస్తూనే, “కిరీటి నాకు కాబోయే భర్త...అతను అంత నీచమైన పని ఏం చేసాడండీ?” అన్నాను కొంచెం అసహనంగా...  
ఆమె కుర్చీలో కూర్చోమని నాకు సైగ చేస్తూ...చూడమ్మా, సంధ్యా, కిరీటి మా ఇంట్లోకి వచ్చి ఏడాదిన్నరయింది. నా స్వంత తమ్ముడిలా చూసుకున్నాను వాడిని...చిన్నపిల్లలంటే ఎంతో ఇష్టంగా ఉండేవాడు...చుట్టుపక్కల వాళ్ళ పిల్లలందరినీ చేరదీసి ఆడించే వాడు. బోలెడన్ని కథలు చెప్పేవాడు... కాని వెధవ...” దుఃఖంతో, కోపంతో ఆమె ఆగిపోయింది.  
“ఏం...ఏం చేసాడు?” వణుకుతున్న గొంతుతో అడిగాను.  
“మా చిన్నారి వయసు ఎంత చెప్పు? ఎనిమిదెళ్ళి, తొమ్మిది నడుస్తోంది... నాలుగు రోజుల క్రితం...వాడి గదిలోకి వెళ్ళి ఇది ఆడుకుంటూ ఉంటే దాన్ని దగ్గరకు పిలిచి, పదే పదే తాకరాని చోట తాకాడట...గట్టి గట్టిగా ముద్దులు పెట్టుకున్నాడట... వాడిని చూస్తే చాలు బెదిరిపోతోంది పిల్ల... ముందు ఎంచేతో మాకు అర్థం కాలేదు...ఇది బెంగెట్టుకుని తిండీతిప్పలూ మానేసింది. మొన్న ఓ రోజు ఎంతో బుజ్జగించి అడిగితే విషయం చెప్పింది, ఏడుస్తూ...వెంటనే మా వారు వాణ్ణి ఇల్లు ఖాళీ చేయించేసారు...”  
నా నాలుక తడారిపోయింది... గుండె పట్టేసినట్టయితే, ఎలాగో గొంతు పెగల్చుకుంటూ అన్నాను, “మీరు...మీరు చెప్పేది నిజమా...?”  
“నిజమే సంధ్యా...ఇలాంటి విషయాల్లో అబద్ధం ఎందుకు చెబుతానమ్మా? జాగ్రత్తమ్మా... వాడిని నమ్మకు...” ఆమె ఇంకా ఏదేదో చెబుతూనే ఉంది, గబగబా వెనుతిరిగి వచ్చేసాను.  
***  
ఒక్క ఉదుటున ఇంటికి వచ్చి పడ్డాను. నా బుర్ర పనిచేయటం పూర్తిగా మానేసింది...కిరీటి...నా వాడైన కిరీటి...మంచితనానికీ, ఉత్తమ సంస్కారానికీ దర్పణమని నేను భావించిన కిరీటి ఇంత హేయమైన నైజం కలవాడా? ‘ప్రపంచమంతా ఒకవైపు...కిరీటి ఒక్కడూ ఒక వైపు...’ అనుకున్నాను... నా నమ్మకం కూకటివేళ్ళతో పెకలింపబడిన వటవృక్షంలా కుప్పకూలిపోయింది.  
విజయ నా మేనత్త కూతురు. ఇక్కడ నర్స్ గా పనిచేస్తోంది. చిన్నతనంలోనే తల్లిదండ్రులను పోగొట్టుకున్న నాకు నా అత్తయ్యే తల్లై పెంచింది, నా కన్నా మూడు సంవత్సరాలు మాత్రమే పెద్దదైన తన కూతురితో పాటు. అత్తయ్య, మామయ్య మా ఊరిలోనే ఉంటారు. వదినకు పెళ్ళైన తర్వాత ఇక్కడ స్థిరపడ్డారు. ఆమె భర్త రాఘవ కూడా మా ఊరివాడే... ముద్దులు మూటకట్టే మూడేళ్ళ వాళ్ళ పాపాయి బేబీ...బొద్దుగా, నల్లని ఉంగరాల జుత్తుతో, బూరెలవంటి బుగ్గలతో ఎంతో ముద్దు వస్తూంటుంది. నా దగ్గర చాలా చేరిక దానికి.  
ఒకే దగ్గర పెరగటంతో వదిన దగ్గర నాకు చనువెక్కువ. అంచేత నాకు బి.యిడిలో సీటు వచ్చిన తరువాత తన ఇంటికి వచ్చి ఇక్కడే చదువుకున్నాను. ఇక్కడే ఉండి ఉద్యోగ ప్రయత్నాలూ మొదలుపెట్టాను... అలా ఒక ఇంటర్వ్యూ లో పరిచయమయ్యాడు, కిరీటి నాకు...  
అతని అభిరుచులు, నా అభిరుచులు ఒక్కటే...మా పరిచయం స్నేహంగా మారింది... రేపో మాపో అతన్నే పెళ్ళి చేసుకోవాలని నేను కలలు కంటూ ఉంటే అతనిపై ఈ అభియోగం...కిరీటి ఇంత ఛండాలుడా? పసిపిల్లలను కామదృష్టితో చూసేంత నీచుడా? నాకు తెలిసినంతవరకూ అతనలాంటి మనిషి కాడు...ఎంతో సంస్కారం, సౌశీల్యం కల వ్యక్తి...ఎన్ని సార్లు మేమిద్దరమూ ఏకాంతంగా గడిపినా పెళ్ళి తరువాత గడుపబోయే మధురమైన జీవితం గురించి చెబుతూ అందమైన కవితలు అల్లేవాడే కాని, ఏనాడూ హద్దులు మీరేవాడు కాదు...అలాంటిది, ఇదేమిటీ... ఇంత అసహ్యంగా? ఆలోచిస్తూంటేనే ఏడుపు తన్నుకొచ్చేస్తోంది నాకు...  
“ఏమిటే అప్పుడే వచ్చేసావేమిటీ? సాయంత్రం వరకూ రాననీ, కిరీటితో కలిసి సినిమాకి వెళతాననీ అన్నావుగా?” వరండాలో బేబీకి అన్నం తినిపిస్తున్న వదిన లోపలికి వస్తూ అడిగింది నన్ను.  
“ఏమీలేదు వదినా...” అంటూనే తన భుజమ్మీద తలవాల్చి బావురుమన్నాను.  
“అయ్యో, ఇదేమిటే?” అంటూ నన్ను దగ్గరకు తీసుకుంది వదిన. చాలా ప్రయత్నం తరువాత మాటలు కూడబలుక్కుంటూ, జరిగిందంతా చెప్పాను.  
“ఛ! నమ్మబుద్ధి కావటంలేదు సంధ్యా...కిరీటి మనింటికి కూడా చాలా సార్లు వచ్చాడుగా, అతని ప్రవర్తన చాలా పద్ధతిగా ఉంటుంది...ఎక్కడో ఏదో పొరపాటు జరిగి ఉండాలి...”  
“ఏమో వదినా...నాకు మాత్రం మనసులో చాలా దుఃఖంగా ఉంది. తెల్లారితే ఎన్ని వినటంలేదు మనం? చిన్నపిల్లలమీద...అదే...ఛైల్డ్ అబ్యూజ్...స్కూళ్ళలో, ఇళ్ళలో...ఎక్కడపడితే అక్కడ...కన్న తండ్రి, మేనమామ, మాష్టర్లు, పక్కింటి అంకుల్స్... ఎవడు పడితే వాడు...అలాంటి నీచులలో ఈ కిరీటి కూడా చేరాడని అనుకుంటే భరించరానంత అసహ్యమేస్తోంది...”  
“తొందర పడకే సంధ్యా...కొంచెం నిదానించు...” అనునయంగా చెప్పింది, వదిన.  
నా వాక్ప్రవాహం ఆగటంలేదు... “వదినా...దినపత్రిక తెరవగానే...ఎన్ని మానభంగ వార్తలు...ఎంత మంది నిర్భయలు? నేటి యువత ఎటు పోతోంది? అమ్మాయిలకు...ఫాషన్ పేరుతో వంటిమీద అరకొర వస్త్రాలు...కాలేజీలో చేరగానే ధూమపానాలు, మద్యపానాలు, మాదకద్రవ్యాలు... డేటింగ్ పేరుతో వెధవ వేషాలు...చదువుకునే వయసులో ఇవేం పన్లు చెప్పు? ఇంకా... పెళ్ళి చేసుకోకుండా సహజీవనాలు! ఇక మనిషికి నైతిక వర్తన వద్దా? నాగరికత అనే ముసుగేసుకుని, ఈ విశృంఖలత...” నా గొంతు వణికింది బాధతో.  
“అందుకు కారణం ఓ రకంగా మీడియా కూడా కదా సంధ్యా! అర్థం పర్థం లేని వ్యాపార ప్రకటనలు...ప్రతి ప్రకటనలోనూ అవసరమున్నా లేకున్నా స్త్రీని అర్థనగ్నంగానో, ముప్పావు నగ్నంగానో చూపించటం... అదేదో కంపెనీ సెంటు పూసుకుంటే ఆడాళ్ళంతా ఆ మగాడి వెంట ఓ గొర్రెలమందల్లే వెళ్ళిపోవటం...ఏమైనా అర్థముందా చెప్పు?”  
“ఊ...” కళ్ళుమూసుకున్నాను...కనులవెంబడి కన్నీరు ఆగకుండా జారుతుంటే...  
“ఈ మధ్య ఈ ఛైల్డ్ అబ్యూజ్ అనేది మరింత ఎక్కువైపోయింది సంధ్యా...మొన్న ఉదయం మన బేబీ హాల్లో పడుకుని ఉండగా మన పాలతను వచ్చాడు. నేను లోపలికి వెళ్ళి గిన్నె తెచ్చేలోగా వాడు పాపాయి బుగ్గలను గట్టిగా ముద్దు పెట్టుకున్నాదు. అది లేచి కెవ్వున అరుస్తూ అరిచి గీ పెట్టటం మొదలుపెట్టింది. దాని బుగ్గలు కందిపోయి ఉన్నాయి. వాడి పెద్ద పెద్ద మీసాలూ వాడూనూ... మొరటుగా ముద్దు పెట్టుకున్నాడు బిడ్డని... గట్టిగా కోప్పడితే అంటాడు, ‘చిన్నపాప కదమ్మా, ముద్దు వచ్చి...’ అంటూ నసిగాడు. పువ్వుల్లాంటి పసివాళ్ళను అలా డీల్ చేయకూడదని చెప్పాను...  
మొన్న ఇలాంటి పాపాయి కేసు ఒకటి వస్తే మా డాక్టరుగారు చెప్పారు వాళ్ళ పేరెంట్స్ తో...అసలు ప్రతితల్లీ ఆడపిల్లలకు స్కూలుకి వెళ్ళే వయసు వచ్చిన తరువాత మరింత జాగ్రత్తగా ఉండాలట. మన ఇంటి వాళ్ళు, చుట్టుపక్కలవాళ్ళు మన పాపాయితో ఎలా ప్రవర్తిస్తున్నారు, పాపాయి అకస్మాత్తుగా డల్ అయిందా...ఎవర్ని చూసైనా భయపడుతోందా..ఇవన్నీ గమనించాలి. మన ఇంటి దీపాన్ని కంటి రెప్పలా కాపాడుకోవటం మన బాధ్యత... అందుకే అనుక్షణమూ వాళ్ళను కనిపెట్టుకుని ఉండాలి. వాళ్ళూ ఏదేనా చెప్పబోతే తేలికగా తీసెయ్యకుండా ఓపికగా వినాలి. ఎవరిపైన ఫిర్యాదు చేసినా వాళ్ళను కసిరికొట్టకుండా విని, వాళ్ళను నమ్మాలి. నౌకర్ల దగ్గర కానీ, డ్రైవర్ల దగ్గరకానీ ఒంటరిగా వదిలిపెట్టకూడదు. పది పదకొండేళ్ళు దాటాక వారి శరీరంలో రాబోతున్న మార్పుల గురించి వివరంగా చెప్పాలి. అలాగే తీసుకోవలసిన జాగ్రత్తలు...ఎవరైనా మిస్ బిహేవ్ చేస్తే...వెంటనే తల్లిదండ్రులకు చెప్పగలిగేలా వారిని ట్రెయిన్ చేయాలి...ఆడపిల్లంటే సన్నజాజిమొగ్గ...దాన్ని చిదిమివేయాలనే పశుప్రవృత్తి నుండి జాగ్రత్తగా మనమే మన పిల్లల్ని కాపాడుకోవాలి...”  
“అవును వదినా...నువు చెప్పింది నిజమే... కానీ చూడు...కిరీటి...నేను ఎంతగానో నమ్మిన కిరీటి ఏం చేసాడో...”నా స్వరం దుఃఖంతో మూగవోయింది.   
“ఛ..బాధపడకు సంధ్యా... మనం కిరీటిని కలుసుకుని మాట్లాడదాం...ఏం జరిగిందో వివరంగా తెలుసుకుందాం...లే భోజనం చేద్దాము...నాకు డ్యూటీ ఉంది కదా...”  
“వదినా...నేను గుంటూరుకి రేపే బయలుదేరాలి...”  
“ఇంకోసారి కిరీటికి ఫోన్ ట్రై చేయి సంధ్యా...”  
“చేస్తూనే ఉన్నాను వదినా... ఫోన్ పలకటం లేదు ఎందుకో...”  
“పోనీ నీ నంబరు తెలుసుకదా అతనికి...అతనైనా చేయవచ్చుగా నీకు?” వదిన మాట పూర్తికాక ముందే నా మొబైల్ మ్రోగింది.  
“హలో సంధ్యా...నేను కిరీటిని...” అవతలినుంచి ఎంతో నీరసంగా వినిపించింది అతని కంఠం.  
“అసలేమిటి నువ్వు చేసిన పని?” ఆవేశంగా అరిచాను.  
“ఒక్క నిమిషం నేను చెప్పేది నిదానంగా విను సంధ్యా... నా సెల్ ఫోన్ పోయింది...అందుకే నిన్ను కాంటాక్ట్ చేయలేకపోయాను... సడెన్ గా మా ఊరికి వచ్చాను...”  
“నాకేం చెప్పకు...నువ్వింత నీచానికి పాల్పడతావని నేనసలు కలలో కూడా అనుకోలేదు... ఐ హేట్ యూ...”  
“సంధ్యా....”వారించింది, వదిన.  
“అయ్యో సంధ్యా, నా మాట విను...ప్లీజ్...”  
“లేదు కిరీటీ...నువ్వు క్షమించరాని పాపం చేసావు... నీ మొహం కూడా నేను చూడదలచుకోలేదు నేను... నిన్ను పెళ్ళి చేసుకుంటే...రేపు పుట్టబోయే మన పాపకు సైతం నీ నుండి రక్షణ ఉండదు...”  
“సంధ్యా... ఎంత మాటన్నావు?” కిరీటి గొంతులో ఆక్రందన నన్నేమాత్రం కదిలించలేకపోయింది...  
“కిరీటీ...నాకు జాబ్ వచ్చింది...నేను రేపే వెళుతున్నాను జాయిన్ అవటానికి.. ఇక మనం కలిసే ప్రసక్తే లేదు... నాకు ఫోన్ చేయకు...”  
“అదికాదు సంధ్యా...ప్లీజ్...నా మాట విను...”  
“సారీ కిరీటీ...మానవత్వం లోపించిన మృగాలతో నేను మాట్లాడను...”  
“ఉరిశిక్ష వేయబడ్డవాడికి కూడా చివరిమాటలు చెప్పుకునే అవకాశముంటుంది కదా... నేను వచ్చి మాట్లాడతాను... నువ్వు తొందరపడి ఏ నిర్ణయమూ తీసుకోకు...”  
“నీకూ నాకూ సరిపడదు కిరీటీ... ఇంక వదిలెయ్....”నిష్కర్ష గా చెప్పేసి ఫోన్ కట్ చేసేసాను, ఆవేశంగా...  
***  
భోజనం చేసాననిపించి, అన్యమనస్కంగానే పాపాయిని ఆడిస్తూ, సాయంత్రం దాక ఎలాగో గడిపాను. సాయంత్రం రాఘవ అన్నయ్య రాగానే గుంటూరుకి నెట్ లో బస్ టికెట్స్ బుక్ చేయాలని, అతని లాప్ టాప్ అడిగి తీసుకున్నాను. ఆ పని అయ్యాక కాజువల్ గా మెయిల్ ఓపెన్ చేసిన నాకు కిరీటి పంపించిన మెయిల్ కనిపించింది. అప్రయత్నంగా నా కళ్ళు ఆ మెయిల్ వెంట పరుగులు తీసాయి.  
“ప్రియమైన సంధ్యకు...  
అయామ్ సారీ సంధ్యా...నేను చేసిన నీచమైన పని వల్ల దేవతలాంటి సత్యవతి అక్కయ్య వాళ్ళింటినుండి బహిష్కరింపబడ్డాను. తప్పు చేసిన నాకు అలాంటి శాస్తి జరిగితీరాల్సిందే...  
నువ్వు గుంటూరుకి ఇంటర్వ్యూ కోసం వెళ్ళినప్పుడు, ఇక్కడ నాక్కూడా ఓ మంచి కంపెనీలో ఇంటర్వ్యూ వచ్చింది. అన్ని అర్హతలూ ఉన్నా నన్ను సెలెక్ట్ చేయలేదు. ఆ ఉద్యోగం మీద ఎన్నో ఆశలు పెట్టుకున్న నాకు చాలా ఆశా భంగంగా అనిపించింది. విపరీతమైన ఫ్రస్ట్రేషన్ తో నా క్లాస్ మేట్ మదనగోపాల్ రూముకి వెళ్ళాను. ఆ రోజు వాళ్ళంతా అక్కడ పార్టీ చేసుకుంటున్నారు. నేను వెనక్కి వచ్చేయాలని అనుకున్నాను కానీ మదన్ వాళ్ళ ఫ్రెండ్ ఒకతను తన పుట్టిన రోజనీ నన్ను భోజనం చేసి వెళ్ళమని బలవంతం చేయటంతో నేను మొహమాటంగానే ఉండిపోవలసివచ్చింది.  
‘కంపెనీ సేక్’ అంటూ బలవంతంగా నాతో డ్రింక్ తాగించారు. లాప్ టాప్ లో ఒక బ్లూ ఫిలిమ్ చూపించారు. ‘పసిపిల్లలతో లైంగికక్రియ – దాంట్లో ఉండే కిక్కు...” అది చూస్తూంటే నాకు చాలా బాధగా అనిపించింది. కానీ క్రమంగా వాళ్ళంతా ఎంజాయ్ చేస్తూంటే నేనూ నాకు తెలియకుండానే దానిలో లీనమైపోయాను. మత్తు ఎక్కువైపోవటం వల్ల ఆ రాత్రి అక్కడే నిద్రపోయాను. తెల్లారే లేచి నా రూమ్ కి వచ్చేసాను.  
విపరీతమైన హాంగోవర్...ఇంకా మత్తు దిగలేదు...అలా పడుకునే ఉన్నాను. ఆ మధ్యాహ్నం నా దగ్గరకు ఆడుకోవటానికి వచ్చింది అమాయకపు చిన్నారి. నాకు తెలియకుండానే ఆ పాపతో నేను మిస్ బిహేవ్ చేసాను... ఆ పిల్ల బెదిరిపోయి ఇంట్లోకి పారిపోయినపుడు కానీ నా తప్పు తెలియలేదు. చాలా గిల్టీగా అనిపించింది...నామీద నాకే ఎంతో అసహ్యం వేసింది. చిన్నారిని ఒడిలో కూర్చోబెట్టుకుని, కథ చెబుతూ అన్నం తినిపించేవాడిని... భావిలో మన కూతుర్ని ఊహించుకుంటూ...అలాంటిది...ఆ పాపతో అలా ఎలా ప్రవర్తించగలిగాను? , నువ్వు రాగానే నీతో ఇవన్నీ చెప్పాలని అనుకొన్నాను.  
ఈలోగానే చిన్నారి బెంగపెట్టుకోవటం, అన్నం తినకపోవటం, ఊరికే ఉలికిపడటం, నన్ను చూసి భయపడటం ఇవన్నీ జరిగిన విషయాన్ని దాచలేకపోయాయి. అందుకే చిన్నారి నాన్న నన్ను ఇల్లు ఖాళీ చేయమని అనగానే మారు మాట్లాడకుండా, సత్యవతి అక్కయ్యకు క్షమాపణ చెప్పి బయటకు వచ్చేసాను. ఈ హడావుడిలో బస్సులో నా మొబైల్ ఎవరో కాజేసారు. అంచేతనే నేను నీకు వెంటనే ఫోన్ చేయలేకపోయాను. ఇదీ జరిగిన విషయం సంధ్యా... నేను చేసింది తప్పే... కానీ కావాలని చేసింది మాత్రం కాదు. అలా అని ఇది క్షమార్హమూ కాదు. నిన్ను క్షమించమని వేడుకోగలనే కానీ, నీకు ఇష్టంలేకుండా నీ జీవితంలోనికి ప్రవేశించలేను కదా... అంతిమ నిర్ణయం నీదే...  
కానీ ఒక ప్రమాణం...నువ్వు అడగకపోయినా సరే...ఇక కలలో కూడా అలాంటి పనులు, యోచనలు చేయను. మా అమ్మ మీద ఒట్టేసి చెబుతున్నాను. ఎట్టి పరిస్థితిలోనూ తాగను...ఆ మైకంలో ఇలాంటి దరిద్రపు పనులు చేయను. నువ్వు నన్ను నమ్మవచ్చు... ఒక వేళ ఇది ఒక మానసిక చాపల్యమో, బలహీనతో అయి ఉంటే ఆ రుగ్మతను నయం చేసుకోవటానికి నేను నీతో పాటు డాక్టరుగారి దగ్గరకు వచ్చి వైద్యం చేయించుకుంటాను...మరి...నాకు ఒక్కటంటే ఒక్కటి...ఒక్క అవకాశం ఇస్తావా?  
ఆశతో...నీ కిరీటి”  
నాకు తెలియకుండానే నాలుగైదు సార్లు ఆ లేఖను చదివాను...ఎంతో నిజాయితీగా, దీనంగా కిరీటి చెబుతున్న మాటలు నా మనసులో ప్రతిధ్వనించసాగాయి.  
చెడు అలవాట్లు దట్టంగా ముసురుకునే చీకట్లలాంటివి. అవి సంస్కారమనే వెలుతురుని నిలువునా మింగేస్తాయి. చెడు స్నేహితులు రాహుకేతువుల్లా ఈ చీకట్లలో మనను ముంచేయటానికే కంకణం కట్టుకుంటారు. పాపాలకు, అకృత్యాలకు చీకటి సంపూర్ణ సహకారి!  
నిజానికి కిరీటి చాలా సంస్కారవంతుడు. చాలా సార్లు, చాలా గంటలు అతనితో కలిసి నేను రూమ్ లో చదువుకున్నాను. ఇంటర్వ్యూలకు ప్రిపేర్ అయేవాళ్ళం ఇద్దరమూ కలిసి. అవకాశం వచ్చినా అతను ఎప్పుడూ నన్ను మోహావేశంతో తాకలేదు. కనీసం నను ముద్దు పెట్టుకోలేదు. నాకు ఆశ్చర్యంగా ఉండేది...అప్పుడప్పుడూ నేనే ప్రలోభపడి...మనసులోనే గింజుకునే దాన్ని. ‘నేను అందంగాలేనా, లేక అతనిలో ఏదైనా లోపమున్నదా’ అనే ఆలోచనలు అనుమానాలు కూడా వచ్చేవి. ఓ సారి నా సందేహాన్ని నిస్సంకోచంగా కిరీటి దగ్గర వ్యక్తపరచాను.  
నా మాటలు విని ఆపకుండా నవ్వాడు కిరీటి. “వివాహబంధం చాల పవిత్రమైనది సంధ్యా... ఎంతో ఇష్టపడి ఒకటయ్యే ఇద్దరు వ్యక్తులు, తమ ప్రతి అనుభూతినీ తొలిరేయినాడు పంచుకుంటేనే కదా, ఆ రాత్రికి సార్థకత? అదీ గాక, ఇలాంటి ప్రలోభాలకు మనం లోనైతే ప్రస్తుతం మన ముందున్న లక్ష్యాలను చేరుకోవటం అసాధ్యం... ఇప్పుడు మనం పెళ్ళి చేసుకోవాలంటే వెంటనే ఉద్యోగాలు రావాలి...అవి రావాలంటే ఇలాంటి కోరికలకు చెక్ పెట్టాలి...” అంటూ బుద్ధుడిలా జ్ఞానబోధ చేసాడు. ఆ పాఠం వినలేక దణ్ణం పెట్టేసాను...  
అది గుర్తుకు వచ్చి తెరలు తెరలుగా నవ్వొచ్చింది నాకు...అనుకోకుండా మనసుకూడా తేలికైపోయింది. ప్రేమయొక్క ప్రథమ లక్షణం ‘క్షమ!’  
నెలవంక వంటి చిరునవ్వు లీలగా నా పెదవులపై కదలాడుతుంటే, మళ్ళీ లాగిన్ అయ్యాను, కిరీటి మెయిల్ కి జవాబు వ్రాసేందుకు...  
***  
ఆంధ్ర ప్రభ వెబ్ పత్రిక 13.03.2014


	11. ఆశాదీపం

ఆశాదీపం  
హాస్పిటల్ నుంచి ఇంటికి వచ్చిన తర్వాత అలాగే స్థాణువులా కూర్చుండి పోయింది, వల్లి. భోజనం చేసి, మందులు వేసుకోవాలి తాను... కాని...కాని... ఆ ధ్యాసే లేనట్టు వల్లి అలాగే ఏడుస్తూ కూర్చుండిపోయింది. ఊహ తెలియని వయసులోనే లోకం విడిచి పెట్టి వెళ్ళిన తండ్రినీ, తనకు పెళ్ళి చేసేసి, తనువు చాలించిన తల్లినీ తలచుకుంటూ వెక్కి వెక్కి ఏడ్చింది. తన గర్భంలోని శిశువును పొట్టపైనుండి తాకుతూ, పొగిలి పొగిలి ఏడ్వసాగింది, వల్లి.  
నిజానికి తాము చాలా నిరుపేదలు. కటికదరిద్రం అంటే తమదే అని చెప్పాలి. యౌవనం లోనే భర్తను పోగొట్టుకున్న తన తల్లి నూకాలు, ఒక తాపీ మేస్త్రీ దగ్గర రోజుకూలికి చేస్తూనే తనను పదవ తరగతి వరకూ చదివించింది. పది పాసయ్యాక, ఆపైన ఇంకా చదువుకుంటానని అంటే తనకిక స్తోమతు లేదని చెప్పేసింది. ఈలోగానే ఆమె ఆరోగ్యంకూడా దెబ్బ తిన్నది. తనిక చేసేదేమీ లేక, ఇల్లు గడవటానికి నాలుగిళ్ళల్లో పనిచేయటం మొదలుపెట్టింది, వల్లి. సాయంత్రాలు ట్యుటోరియల్స్ లో చేరి చదువుకోవలని, ప్రైవేటుగా ఇంటర్ పరీక్షకు కట్టాలని అనుకుంది. కానీ... తన వయసే తనకు శాపమైంది. తాను పనిచేసే ఇళ్ళలోని కుర్రాళ్ళు మాత్రమే కాదు, వారి తండ్రులు, తాతలు... అసలు అన్ని వయసుల్లోని పురుషులూ కూడా తనను చెరపట్టాలని, తన యవ్వన మకరందాన్ని గ్రోలుకోవాలని కోరుకుంటున్నవారే అయ్యేసరికి, వారి నుంచి తప్పించుకోవటం బ్రహ్మ ప్రళయమే అవసాగింది వల్లికి.  
తాను అనుభవించే బాధలను తల్లితో పంచుకుంటుంటే, ఆ నిస్సహాయురాలైన తల్లి మనసు ద్రవించిపోయింది. ఆ తోడేళ్ళ బారినుండి, ఈ లేడిపిల్లను ఎలా కాపాడుకోవాలో తెలియలేదు. తాను పనిచేసే మేస్త్రీ దగ్గర చెప్పుకొని, బాధపడితే, అతను తనకు తెలిసిన ఒక ఆఫీసులో హెల్పర్ గా పని ఇప్పించాడు. ఒక మూడునెలలు బాగానే గడిచింది. మళ్ళీ కథ మాత్రం మామూలే అయిపోయింది. పెద్ద ఆఫీసర్లు మొదలుకొని, చిన్న ప్యూన్ల వరకూ అందరికీ వల్లీయే కావాలి. అందరి పనులూ వల్లీయే చేయాలి. బయటినుండి, కాఫీలు, టీలు సిగరెట్లతో సహితం వల్లీయే తీసుకురావాలి. ఏదొక వంకతో, సాయంత్రం ఆఫీసు అయ్యాక కూడా వల్లిని ఇంటికి పోనిచ్చేవారు కాదు. సాయంత్రం పూట తనకు క్లాసులు పోతాయని, చదువులో చాలా వెనుకబడిపోతానని దిగులుపడుతూనే పని చేస్తూ ఉండిపోయేది, వల్లి.   
ఓ రోజు సాయంత్రం అందరూ వెళ్ళిపోయాక, తాను కూడా బయలుదేరబోతూ ఉంటే ఆఫీసరు పుల్లారావు బయటినుంచి టీ తెచ్చిపెట్టమని డబ్బులిచ్చాడు, టీ తెచ్చిన తరువాత ఫ్లాస్క్ లోంచి కప్పులోనికి వంచి అందిస్తుంటే, కప్పుతో పాటుగా ఆమె చేయి కూడా పట్టుకుని లాగి, భుజమ్మీద చెయ్యేసి గట్టిగా నొక్కాడు. అంతే! విదిలించుకొని మరుక్షణం పరుగు పరుగున ఆఫీసునుంచి బయటకు వచ్చేసి, రోడ్డు మీద పడింది వల్లి. ఇంకోసారి ఆ ఆఫీసు గుమ్మం ఎక్కలేదామె.  
అటువంటి పరిస్థితులలో కూతురికి పెళ్ళి చేసెయ్యటమే మంచిదన్న నిర్ణయానికి వచ్చింది, నూకాలు. ఓ ట్రాన్స్ పోర్ట్ కంపెనీలో లారీ డ్రైవర్ గా పనిచేస్తున్న దూరపు బంధువు పైడిరాజు వల్లిని చేసుకోవటానికి ఒప్పుకున్నాడు. నూకాలుకి తమ్ముడి వరస అయ్యే అతను, వల్లికన్నా ఇంచుమించు పదేళ్ళు పెద్దవాడు. వయసు తారతమ్యం మాట ఎలా ఉన్నా అతని అలవాట్లు కాని, వృత్తిగాని వల్లికి నచ్చలేదు. ఆ మాట తల్లితో చెప్పగానే, ఆమె, “అమ్ములూ, పైడ్రాజు మనోడు కనక, మనమంటే అబిమానముంది కనక, పైసా కట్నం డబ్బులు కూడా అడక్కుండా కర్సులన్నీ ఆడే బరాయించుకుని, నీ మెళ్ళో పుస్తె కడతానికి ఒప్పుకున్నాడే... నీకు కట్నమియ్యటానికి ఈ గుడిసె అమ్మేద్దారని అనుకున్నాను కాని అలా సేత్తే ఇంక నాకు నిలవనీడ ఉండదని ఆడే ఒద్దన్నాడు. నువ్వుప్పుడు ఈణ్ణి సేసుకోనని మొండికేత్తే, నిన్నెవులు సేసుకుంటారు సెప్పు? నాను సూత్తే కాట్లో ఓ కాలు, ఇంట్లో ఓ కాలు ఏసుకుని ఉన్నానా, నానుండగానే నీకు లగ్గమైపోతే ఇంక నాను సచ్చిపోయినా పర్నేదు...” కూతురుకి నచ్చజెప్పింది, నూకాలు.  
ఇక చేసేదేమీ లేక, చదువుకోవాలన్న తన ఆశను కాస్తా చిదిమేసుకొని, తన ఆడపుట్టకను తిట్టుకుంటూ పెళ్ళికి తలవంచింది, వల్లి.  
పైడిరాజంటే ఇష్టమే కాని అతను కాల్చే బీడీ వాసన, తాగే బ్రాందీ వాసన గిట్టేవి కావు వల్లికి. వాటిని మానేయమని బ్రతిమిలాడేది. భార్యమీద ఉన్న ప్రేమకొద్దీ మానేస్తానని మాటిచ్చాడు, పైడిరాజు. వారానికి రెండురోజులు మాత్రమే ఇంటికి వచ్చేవాడు. మిగిలిన రోజుల్లో లోడ్ తీసుకుని లారీమీద వెళ్ళేవాడు. తల్లిని తన దగ్గరే పెట్టుకుంది, వల్లి. తన మనసును చదువుమీద కేంద్రీకరిస్తూ, భర్త తెచ్చిచ్చే డబ్బును ఎంతో పొదుపుగా వాడుతూ, ఇల్లు నడపసాగింది, వల్లి. వల్లి దురదృష్టం...పెళ్ళై నెలైనా గడిచిందో లేదో... కడుతున్న గోడ కూలి పడిపోయి, అక్కడే ఉన్న నూకాలు మీద పడటంతో ఆమె చనిపోయింది. హఠాత్తుగా దేవుడి దగ్గరకు వెళ్ళిపోయిన తల్లిని తలచుకొని వల్లి ఏడవని రోజులేదు. నూకాలు పూరిల్లే బాగుచేయించి, పెంకు కప్పించాడు, పైడిరాజు. ఇంటర్ రెండవ సంవత్సరం పరీక్షలు రాసిందో లేదో వల్లికి నెలతప్పింది.   
తల్లిని కాబోతున్నానన్న సంతోషం కన్నా, ‘కొన్నాళ్లు దీన్ని వాయిదావేసి ఉంటే బావుండేదేమో...’ అన్న భావన దానిని అధిగమించినట్టు అనిపించింది వల్లికి. బాగా చదువుకొని, ఉద్యోగం సంపాదించుకొని భర్తకు చేదోడు వాదోడుగా నిలిచి సంసారం దిద్దుకొన్నాక అప్పుడు సంతానం కలిగి ఉంటే బావుండేదని అనిపించిందామెకు. ముందు జాగ్రత్తలు తీసుకున్నా, ఎక్కడో పొరపాటైంది.  
తండ్రిని కాబోతున్నానని తెలిసిన క్షణం నుండీ పైడిరాజు ఆనందానికి అంతులేదు. తన బిడ్డకు తల్లి కాబోతున్న వల్లి అతనికి ఎంతో అపురూపంగా అనిపించింది. తనకెంతో ఇష్టమైన నూకాలప్పే తన కూతురిగా రాబోతుందనిపించిందతనికి. అందుకనే సేట్ నడిగి అడ్వాన్సుగా అయిదువేలు తెచ్చి వల్లికిచ్చాడు. డాక్టరుకు చూపించుకొని, ఎప్పటికప్పుడు చెకప్ చేయించుకొని మందులు వాడమని చెప్పాడు. అంతే కాదు, ఒక పెద్ద హార్లిక్స్ సీసా, పళ్ళు తీసుకువచ్చి ఇచ్చాడామెకు. వల్లికి సహాయంగా ఉంటుందని, తన పినతల్లి కూతురు పద్దాలును తీసుకొచ్చాడు. పద్దాలు వల్లి కన్నా ఏడాది చిన్నది. ఇంకా పెళ్ళి కాలేదు. నెలతప్పిన తరువాత వల్లికి బాగా నీరసం పట్టుకుంది. తిన్నా, తినకున్నా నీరసమే. దానికి తోడు విపరీతమైన వేవిళ్ళు. ఏం తిన్నా ఇమిడేది కాదు. దగ్గూ ఆయాసాలతో బాధపడసాగింది. ఇంటి దగ్గరే ఉన్న క్లినిక్కి వెళ్ళి చూపించుకుంటే డాక్టర్ ఆరోగ్యపరీక్షలు చేయించుకొమ్మని వ్రాసిచ్చింది. మామూలుగా చేసే పరీక్షలన్నింటితో పాటుగా డాక్టరమ్మ వ్రాసిన హెచ్.ఐ.వీ టెస్ట్ కూడా చేసారు, లాబ్ వాళ్ళు. అది కాస్తా పాజిటివ్ గా వచ్చింది. రిపోర్టులు తీసుకుంటుంటే వాటినందిస్తూ వంకరగా నవ్వాడు, ఆ ల్యాబ్ లోని ఉద్యోగి. అప్పుడు అర్థం కాలేదు కాని, ఇప్పుడింటికొచ్చి చూసుకున్నాక... తను.. తను...హెచ్.ఐ.వీ పాజిటివ్!!!  
***  
అసలెలా సాధ్యమిది? ఎందుకిలా జరిగింది?? ఈ వైరస్ రక్తమార్పిడి ద్వారా కాని, స్వలింగ సంపర్కం ద్వారా కాని, లైంగిక సంపర్కం ద్వారా కాని ఒక మనిషి నుంచి మరొక మనిషి శరీరంలోనికి ప్రవేశిస్తుంది. అంతవరకూ తనకు తెలుసు. అంటే... అంటే...ఇది... ఇది...తన భర్త ద్వారా జరిగిందన్నమాట. ఇప్పుడు తనకొచ్చింది, ఇక ఏ పాపమూ తెలియని తన అమాయకపు శిశువుకీ వస్తుంది. వల్లికి ఆవేశం హద్దులు దాటింది.  
కోపంగా, ఆవేశంగా పద్దాలును దగ్గరకు పిలిచింది. “చూడు పద్దూ, మీ అన్న ఏం చేసాడో...” అండి దుఃఖాన్ని అదిమి పెట్టుకుంటూ. “ఏమైంది ఒదినీ?” అమాయకంగా అడిగింది, పద్దాలు. పద్దాలుకి అర్థం కాదని కొంతా, దాంపత్యసమస్యను మూడో వ్యక్తి వద్ద తీసుకురావటం ఇష్టం లేక కొంతా... తనను తాను సంబాళించుకొని, “ఏమీ లేదులే, కొంచెం మంచినీళ్ళు తీసుకురా..” అనేసింది.   
“ఒదినీ, నువ్వు అన్నం తినలేదు...”  
ఆమె వైపు నిర్వికారంగా చూసి, “సరే, తిందాం... పళ్ళాలు పెట్టు...” అని లేచింది వల్లి. వదిన ఎందుకు దుఃఖిస్తున్నదో అర్థం కాలేదు పద్దాలుకు. కాని అడగటానికి భయపడింది.  
***  
ఆ రాత్రి... ఎనిమిది దాటుతూండగా వచ్చాడు, పైడిరాజు. వచ్చీరాగానే స్నానం చేసి, పద్దాలు వడ్డిస్తోంటే అన్నం తిన్నాడు. అప్పటికే తేలికగా తినేసి, మందులు వేసుకొని, విశ్రాంతిగా పడుకొని ఉంది, వల్లి.  
గదిలోనికి రాగానే, “ వల్లీ, నీ ఒంట్లో ఎలాగుందే?” అని అడిగాడు పైడిరాజు ప్రేమగా.  
బదులుగా, “పద్దూ...ఏం చేస్తోంది?” మెల్లని స్వరంతో అడిగింది, వల్లి.   
“టీవీ చూస్తోంది... ఎందుకూ?”  
“మావా, నీతో మాట్లాడాలి...” అని గది తలుపులు దగ్గరగా వేసి, “ఎందుకు మావా, నా మీద నీకింత ప్రేమ? రోగాలు అంటించేంత!!” అంది,కచ్చగా. నిర్ఘాంతపోయాడు, పైడిరాజు.  
“అదేంటి వల్లీ, నేనేం చేసానే?” అన్నాడు, అయోమయంగా.

“ఏం చేసావా? ఇదిగో, ఇదిగో... చూడు... నువ్వు నాకిచ్చిన బహుమతి ఏమిటో...” రిపోర్ట్ ఫైల్ ని అతని ముందు పెట్టింది విపరీతమైన కోపంతో...  
“ఏంటి వల్లీ, నీ పరీక్షలు అన్నీ చేయించుకున్నావుగా? ఏమైనా తేడా వచ్చిందా, నీ వంట్లో రక్తం తక్కువుందన్నారా?” అడిగాడు, ఆదుర్దాగా పైడిరాజు.  
“కాదు మావా, నా వంట్లో క్రిమి ఉందన్నారు...హెచ్ఐవీ వైరస్ పాజిటివ్ వచ్చింది. నీనుంచే నాకంటుకుందది. నిజం చెప్పు మావా, నీకసలు ఎప్పుడు వచ్చిందది?” నిలదీసింది, వల్లి.  
“అది...అది... ఎప్పుడో ఐదేళ్ళక్రితం... డ్యూటీ మీదున్నప్పుడు, దోస్తులతో మందు కొట్టి మజా చేసాను... ఏదో తెలియక... అప్పుడే తెలిసింది నాకు రోగమంటుకుందని. మరి నేను మందులు వాడి తగ్గించేసుకున్నాను కదా...” అన్నాడు, పైడిరాజు అమాయకంగా.  
“అదేంటి మావా, నీలో ఇంకా ఆ వైరస్ ఉందనీ, నువ్వు పెళ్ళి చేసుకుంటే ఆ వైరస్ నీ భార్యకి కూడా వస్తుందని నీకు తెలియదా?”  
“అయ్యో... ఒట్టు వల్లీ... సత్తెప్రమాణికంగా నాకు తెలీదు. నేను మందులు వాడాను కదా, ఇంక తగ్గిపోయిందని నేననుకుంటున్నానే... అసలు నాలో ఇంకా ఆ రోగముందని తెలిస్తే, అది నా వల్ల నీక్కూడా వస్తుందని తెలిస్తే నేను పెళ్ళి మానుకునే ఉండేవాణ్ణే... నా వల్ల సానా తప్పైపోయింది.. నన్ను క్షమించవే...” అన్నాడు, దీనాతిదీనంగా.  
అతని అమాయకత్వం చూస్తూంటే అది నటన అనిపించలేదు, వల్లికి. అసలు తానెలాంటి పరిస్థితిలో ఉన్నాడో కూడా అతనికి ఏ మాత్రం తెలియటం లేదు. ఏమని చెప్పాలో, ఎలా వివరించాలో కూడా తెలియలేదు వల్లికి. మెల్లగా అతని చేయి పట్టుకొని, పక్కన కూర్చోబెట్టుకొని తనకి తెలిసినంతవరకూ వివరించింది.  
“మావా, ఏనాడో నువ్వు పడిన సరదా... నీలోను, నాలోను కూడా వైరస్ క్రిమిగా కొలువై కూర్చుంది. మనం చాలా దురదృష్టవంతులం. ఎక్కువకాలం బ్రతకం... కాని..మన బిడ్డ? మనం చేసిన తప్పు ఏపాపం తెలియని ఆ బిడ్డను బలితీసుకుంటోంది...” అంది ముఖాన్ని రెండు చేతులతో కప్పుకుంటూ...  
జరిగినదాన్ని మనసుకు జీర్ణించుకోలేనట్టుగా తలొంచుకున్నాడు, పైడిరాజు.  
“వల్లీ...నేను పాపిష్టివాడినే... నా వల్ల సరిదిద్దుకోలేని తప్పు జరిగిపోయింది...” అన్నాడు, అపరాధభావనతో.  
దీర్ఘంగా నిట్టూర్చింది, వల్లి. “అవును మావా, జరగకూడనిదే జరిగిపోయింది... ఇంక జరగవలసిన దాన్ని గురించి ఆలోచించాలి. రేపు మనిద్దరం డాక్టరుగారి దగ్గరికి వెళదాం. పద్దూ, ఆ టీవీ ఆపేసి, ఇంక పడుకోమ్మా...” నిద్రకుపక్రమించింది, వల్లి. నిస్పృహగా తనూ పక్కమీద వాలాడు, పైడిరాజు.  
***

మర్నాడు తాను పరీక్షలు చేయించుకున్న లాబ్ దగ్గరకే పైడిరాజును కూడా తీసుకుపోయి, హెచ్ఐవీ టెస్ట్ చేయించింది, వల్లి. తాము అనుకున్నట్టే అది పాజిటివ్ గా వచ్చింది. భర్తను తీసుకుని తమ కాలనీ పార్కుకి రెండో వీధిలోని డాక్టరుగారి దగ్గరకు వెళ్ళి, తమ ఇద్దరి రిపోర్ట్ లూ చూపించింది, వల్లి.  
“ఓ...అయామ్ వెరీ సారీ అమ్మా.. చాలా దురదృష్టం... మీకు ఇద్దరికీ హెచ్ఐవీ వైరస్ సోకింది.” రిపోర్టులు పరిశీలించి జాలిగా చెప్పాడు, డాక్టర్ జగన్నాథ్.  
మౌనంగా తలపంకించింది, వల్లి. కొన్ని లిప్తల తరువాత, “డాక్టరుగారూ, నేను తల్లిని కాబోతున్నాను. ఈ పరిస్థితుల్లో ఈ హెచ్ ఐవీ వైరస్ గురించి, ఇది శరీరంలోనికి ప్రవేశించిన తరువాత జరిగే మార్పులగురించీ తెలుసుకోవాలని అనుకుంటున్నాను. మీరేమీ అనుకోకపోతే...”  
“మీరు తెలుసుకోవాలని అనుకోవటం చాలా ఆనందకరం అమ్మా... తప్పకుండా చెబుతాను. మన శరీరంలో సి.డి.4 అనబడే కొన్ని కణాలు ఉంటాయి. అవి అనేకరకాల వ్యాధులనుండి మనల్ని కాపాడే సహజ వ్యాధినిరోధక శక్తిని మన శరీరానికి ఇస్తాయి. ఎప్పుడైతే ఈ హెచ్ఐవీ మన శరీరంలోనికి ప్రవేశిస్తుందో, అప్పుడది ఈ సి.డి.4 కణాలను చంపుతుంది. తద్వారా మనం ఆ వ్యాధులబారిన పడే అవకాశం ఏర్పడుతుందన్నమాట.  
హెచ్ఐవీ పాజిటివ్ వ్యక్తుల్లో విడువకుండా దగ్గూ, జలుబూ ఉంటాయి. ఒక్కోసారి ఆయాసం కూడా... హఠాత్తుగా బరువు తగ్గిపోవటం, తలనొప్పి, ఒళ్ళునొప్పులు, చర్మంపై దద్దుర్లు ఏర్పడటం, రాత్రిపూట విపరీతంగా చెమటలు పట్టడం, లింఫ్ గ్రంథులు వాచటమ్, ఫ్లూ జ్వరంతో బాధపడటం... ఇవన్నీ ఈ వ్యాధిని తెలిపే ప్రథమ లక్షణాలు. ఈ లక్షణాలు కనబడిన దశను ‘ప్రారంభ దశ’ అని అంటారు. ఇటువంటి పరిస్థితుల్లో వ్యాధిగ్రస్తులు ఇంటిగ్రేటెడ్ కౌన్సిలింగ్ అండ్ టెస్టింగ్ సెంటర్ కు వెళ్ళి పరీక్ష చేయించుకోవాలి.  
హెచ్ఐవీ సంక్రమించిన తరువాత, హెచ్ఐవీ పరీక్షలో పాజిటివ్ అవునా, కాదా అని తెలియటానికి ఆరు వారాల నుండీ, ఆరు నెలల సమయం పడుతుంది. ఈ యాంటీ బాడీస్ పరీక్షలో నెగిటివ్ అని వచ్చినప్పటికీ, ఇతరులకు వ్యాధిని సంక్రమింపజేయగలదు. కాబట్టి, మూడు నెలల తరువాత ఆ వ్యక్తి పాజిటివ్ అవునా కాదా అనేది తెలుసుకోవటం కోసం మరల రక్తపరీక్షను చేయవలసి ఉంటుంది. ఈ దశను ‘విండో పీరియడ్’ అని అంటారమ్మా...  
ఆ తరువాతది ఎటువంటి లక్షణాలూ లేని దశ. లోతైన కణజాలాల్లోకి ఈ హెచ్ఐవీ వైరస్ వేగంగా వ్యాపించి, అక్కడ చాలా నెలలు లేదా చాలా సంవత్సరాలు నిద్రావస్థలో ఉంటుంది. ఈ దశ ఆ వ్యక్తియొక్క వ్యాధినిరోధక శక్తిమీద ఆధారపడి మూడునెలల నుండీ, పదిహేడు సంవత్సరాల కాలం వరకూ ఉండవచ్చును. ఈ సమయంలో వ్యక్తి ఆరోగ్యకరంగానే కనిపించినప్పటికీ, హెచ్ఐవీ సంక్రమణ కలిగే ఉంటాడు.

ఆ తరువాత మరల లక్షణాల దశ... ఈ దశలో మన శరీరం కాస్తా వైరస్ తో పోరాడే శక్తిని కోల్పోతుంది. సి.డి.4 లింఫోసైట్ లను వైరస్ చంపటం వల్ల మన శరీరంలోని వ్యాధి నిరోధక వ్యవస్థ క్రమేపీ క్షీణించిపోతుంది. క్షయ, కాండిడియాసిస్, హెర్పిస్ న్యూమోసిస్టిస్ లాంటి అనేక వ్యాధుల లక్షణాలతో హెచ్ఐవీ పీడితుడు అనారోగ్యానికి గురియై బలహీనపడిపోతాడు. తరువాత దీర్ఘకాలిక జ్వరాలు, బరువు కోల్పోవటం, తరచుగా నీళ్ళవిరేచనాలు, తీవ్రమైన అలసట మరియు ఆకలి మందగింపు, పొడిదగ్గు, వేగంగా శ్వాసతీసుకోవటం, లింఫ్ గ్రంథుల వాపు, నాలుకపైనా, నోటిలోనూ వచ్చే తెల్లని మచ్చలు మొదలైన లక్షణాలు ముదిరి పరిస్థితి ఇంకా కష్టతరంగా మారిపోతుంది...” చెప్పటం ఆపి టేబుల్ మీద నున్న మంచినీళ్ళ గ్లాసును అందుకొన్నాడు, డాక్టర్ జగన్నాథ్.  
“డాక్టరుగారూ, అసలు ఈ వ్యాధి ఏ రకంగా వ్యాప్తి చెందుతుందండీ?”  
“అసలు ఏ రకంగా వ్యాప్తి చెందదో చెప్తానమ్మా ముందు... ముద్దు పెట్టుకోవటం, మరియు తాకటం వలన, కరచాలనం వలన, ఒకే మరుగుదొడ్లను ఉపయోగించటం వలన, కలిసి భుజించటం వలన, దోమకాటు వలన, దగ్గుత మరియు తుమ్ముట వలన, ప్రజా స్నానశాలలను ఉపయోగించటం వలన, లేదా లాలాజలము, జలుబు ద్రవాలు, చెవిలో చీము, కన్నీరు, చెమట మరియు మలమూత్రాదుల వలన ఇది వ్యాపించదు తల్లీ....  
అరక్షిత లైంగిక సంపర్కము వలన కాని, హెచ్ఐవీ వైరస్ సంక్రమించిన రక్తమును ఎక్కించుకోవటం వలన కాని, కలుషిత సూదులు, సిరింజీలు వాడటం వలన కాని ఈ వ్యాధి వ్యాపిస్తుంది.  
ఇక నీ మాట... తల్లివి కాబోతున్నావు కదా...నీవు హెచ్ఐవీ పాజిటివ్ అయినప్పటికిన్నీ, నీ ద్వారా నీ బిడ్డకు వైరస్ సోకకుండా ఉండేందుకు డాక్టర్ సలహా ప్రకారం నెవరపిన్ అనే ఔషధం వాడితే లోపలి శిశువు సురక్షితమౌతుంది. నీ బిడ్డ కూడా అంతే... నీవు నిశ్చింతగా ఉండు...”  
వల్లి ముఖంలో వెయ్యి పున్నమలు ఒకేసారిగా వెలిగిన కాంతి! “నిజమా? మీరు చెప్పింది నిజమా డాక్టర్?” అంది సంభ్రమంగా.  
“అవునమ్మా, నీకు ప్రభుత్వం వారి ఎ.ఆర్.టి కేంద్రం చిరునామా ఇస్తాను. అక్కడ వైద్యం చేయించుకొని, ఉచితంగా ఇచ్చే మందులు మీరిద్దరూ వాడండి. మీలోని వ్యాధి పూర్తిగా నిర్మూలించబడకపోయినా, జీవితకాలమంతా ఆ మందులు వాడటం వలన మీ జీవితకాలం పొడిగించబడుతుంది...” అని కాగితం మీద చిరునామాను వ్రాసిచ్చాడు, డాక్టర్.   
వల్లి ముఖం ప్రఫుల్లమైంది. మనసులో విషాద వీచికలు తొలగిపోయాయి. మబ్బులు చెదిరిన నిర్మలాకాశంలా అయిపోయిందామె. “డాక్టరుగారూ, మేమేమైపోయినా ఫర్వాలేదండీ..నా బిడ్డకి మాత్రం ఈ వ్యాధి సోకకూడదు. రేపే మేము అక్కడికి వెళ్ళి, మందులు తెచ్చుకొని వాడతాము...” అంది సంతోషంగా.   
“డాక్టరు బాబూ, ఎన్ని మంచి విషయాలు చెప్పారండీ... మాకెంతో ధైర్యాన్నిచ్చారండి...” కృతజ్ఞతగా చేతులు రెండూ జోడించాడు, పైడిరాజు.  
***

మర్నాడే ఎఆర్ టీ ఆరోగ్యకేంద్రానికి వెళ్ళారిద్దరూ. అక్కడ ఉచితంగా మందులు ఇచ్చి, ఎలా వాడుకోవాలో వివరంగా చెప్పి, గర్భస్థ శిశువుకు ఏమీ కాదని, నార్మల్ బిడ్డగానే పుడుతుందనీ భరోసా ఇచ్చారు అక్కడి సిబ్బంది.  
“మావా, నువ్వు ఇంక లారీ మీద వెళ్ళడం మానేయాలి!” ఖచ్చితంగా చెప్పింది, వల్లి.  
“అదేంటే, మానేసి ఇంట్లోనే కూర్చుంటే నోట్లోకి నాలుగేళ్ళూ ఎలా ఎల్తాయి?”  
“నీకు మన పరిస్థితి అర్థమైంది కదా, మనమిద్దరం ఇక ఎక్కువ కాలం బ్రతకము. బ్రతికే కొద్దికాలమూ కూడా కేవలం మందుల సహాయంతో మాత్రమే. బ్రతకటానికి ఏదో ఒక దారి దొరక్కపోతుందా మావా?”  
వల్లి ‘చైతన్య భారతి’ అనే ఒక స్వచ్ఛంద సేవా సంస్థను ఆశ్రయించింది. అక్కడ సభ్యులుగా తమవంటి అభాగ్యులు ఎందరో... బ్రతకటానికి మరో దారిలేక, విధివంచితలై, సెక్స్ వర్కర్లుగా మారి, హెచ్ఐవీ పాజిటివ్ వ్యక్తులై, ఇప్పుడు ఆ వృత్తి మానేసి, ఏదో ఒక చిన్న వ్యాపారమో, ఉద్యోగమో చేసుకుంటూ జీవితాన్ని గడపాలనుకుంటున్నవారు, ప్రకృతిపరంగా హిజ్రా లక్షణాలతో పెరిగి, స్వలింగ సంపర్కం వల్ల హెచ్ఐవీ పాజిటివ్స్ గా మారినవారు...  
అటువంటి వ్యక్తులకు వ్యక్తిగతంగా కౌన్సిలింగ్ చేసి, అపరాధభావనలు తొలగించి, వారిలో ఎంతో ఆత్మవిశ్వాసాన్ని పెంపొందించటమే కాకుండా, బ్రతకటానికి దారి చూపించటం కూడా ఆ సేవా సంస్థ యొక్క ప్రధాన ఆశయాలు. వివిధ ప్రభుత్వ, ప్రైవేట్ రంగాలలో పని చేస్తున్న ఉద్యోగులెందరో ‘చైతన్యభారతి’ లో స్వచ్ఛంద సేవకులుగా మారి సహాయం చేస్తూంటారు. వారిలో డాక్టర్లు, ఇంజనీర్లు, రాష్ట్ర కేంద్ర ప్రభుత్వోద్యోగులతో పాటుగా బ్యాంక్ అధికారులు కూడా ఉన్నారు.   
అటువంటి ఒక బ్యాంక్ అధికారి ‘కరుణాకర్’ ఒక జాతీయ బ్యాంక్ లో శాఖాధికారిగా ఉన్నారు. వల్లి, పైడిరాజులు ఆయన్ని కలవగానే, వారి సమస్యను ఎంతో మంచి మనసుతో అర్థం చేసుకొని, వెంటనే అతనికి కిరాణా దుకాణం పెట్టుకోవటానికి బలహీనవర్గాల ఋణసహాయపథకం క్రింద అప్పు ఇవ్వటానికి ఒప్పుకున్నాడు. ఇంటిలోనే ఓ ప్రక్కగా షాపు ప్రారంభించారు. మరో పక్కన అరుగు మీద కూరగాయల దుకాణం పెట్టుకుంది, వల్లి, పద్దాలు సహాయంతో...   
వల్లికిప్పుడు తను, తన భర్త హెచ్ఐవీ పాజిటివ్ వ్యక్తులమన్న బాధగాని, ఆదుర్దా కాని లేవు. తనకి పుట్టబోయే బిడ్డను మాత్రం ఆ మహమ్మారి నుండి రక్షించాలన్నదే ఆమె ఆశయం.  
వల్లికి నెలలు నిండసాగాయి. ఎ.ఆర్.టి కేంద్రం వారిస్తున్న మందులను క్రమం తప్పక ఇద్దరూ వాడసాగారు. ప్రభుత్వ ఆరోగ్యకేంద్రం ద్వారానే ఆసుపత్రిలో పురుడు పోసుకోవటం కోసం అడ్మిట్ అయింది వల్లి. కాన్పు సులభంగానే అయి, మగపిల్లవాడు పుట్టాడు. నొప్పులు వస్తున్నప్పుడు, ఆమెకి ఒక డోసు ‘నెవిరపైన్’ అనే మందును ఇచ్చారు. బాబు పుట్టిన వెంటనే వాడికి కూడా ఒక మోతాదు అదే మందును ఇచ్చారు. ఇప్పుడు వాడు హెచ్ఐవీ వైరస్ నుంచి పూర్తిగా సురక్షితం. వల్లి యొక్క ఆత్మవిశ్వాసం, గుండె ధైర్యం, ప్రభుత్వం వారి చేయూత, ‘చైతన్య భారతి’ వంటి స్వచ్ఛంద సేవా సంస్థల ఆదరణ ఆమెకు చక్కని జీవితాన్నీ, పండంటి పూర్తి ఆరోగ్యకరమైన బిడ్డనూ అనుగ్రహించాయి.  
అది మొదలు... వల్లి ‘చైతన్య భారతి’ సంస్థ వారి ఏ సభ జరిగినా, సమావేశం జరిగినా తను కూడా వాటిల్లో పాల్గొంటూ, తన యదార్థగాథను అందరికీ వివరంగా చెబుతూ, గర్భవతిగా ఉన్నప్పుడుదు తాను తీసుకున్న జాగ్రత్తలను, ఆరోగ్యపరిరక్షణా సూత్రాలను వివరిస్తూ, ఆరోగ్యకరంగా పుట్టిన తన బిడ్డను అందరికీ చూపిస్తూ...పలువురికి స్ఫూర్తిదాయకంగా మారింది.   
వల్లీ, పైడిరాజూ ఎంతకాలం బ్రతుకుతారో తెలియదు... కాని బ్రతికినంతకాలం తమ కొడుకుతో ఆనందంగా జీవిస్తారు. అందరికీ ఆదర్శంగా నిలుస్తారు. జీవించటం ఒక చక్కని కళ. నలుగురికీ ఉపయోగపడేలా జీవించటం మాత్రం పూర్వ జన్మ సుకృతమే!  
***  
ఆంధ్ర ప్రదేశ్ ఎయిడ్స్ నియంత్రణా సంఘం వారి కథల పోటీ లో ఎన్నికైన కథ


	12. 12-jeevitha-sahachari

[Click here for story](https://www.docdroid.net/V6fZH1s/12-jeevitha-sahachari.pdf.html)

 

Right click---open in new tab 


	13. 13-amma-cheppidi

[Click here for story ](https://www.docdroid.net/jmIsalx/13-amma-cheppidi.pdf.html)

 

Right click------open in a new tab 


	14. 14-manchi-mutyam

[Click here for story ](https://www.docdroid.net/kIea04T/14-manchi-mutyam.pdf.html)

 

 

Right click----open in a new tab


	15. దుహిత

దుహిత  
“అదేమిటండీ? అమీర్ పేట ఇల్లు అమ్మేస్తారా?” బాధగా అంది, ఉమ.  
‘‘తప్పదు ఉమా... అల్లుడు ఈ రోజు మరీ గొడవ చేసాడట. రమ్య చాలా దిగులుగా ఫోన్ చేసింది’’ జవాబిచ్చాడు మోహనరావు.  
‘‘అదేమిటండీ, ప్రేమించి పెళ్లి చేసుకున్నవాళ్లు కూడా డబ్బు కోసం ఇలా.. నాకేమీ అర్థం కావటంలేదు.. పోనీ ఓసారి మనిద్దరం బెంగుళూరు వెళ్ళి వద్దామా?”  
‘‘మనకాలం అనుకున్నావా ఉమా, ప్రేమించి పెళ్లి చేసుకున్నా, పెద్దలు కుదిర్చిన పెళ్లయినా ఒకటే- డబ్బే ముఖ్యం అవుతోంది, మనిషికన్నా. మన అమ్మాయి సుఖం కోసం మనకి తప్పదు కదా... ఆ ఫ్లాట్కి అడ్వాన్స్ ఇవ్వాలి అని సుమన్ ఒకటే గొడవ చేస్తున్నాడట.’’  
‘‘ఇద్దరినీ మగపిల్లల్లాగా పెంచాము... చక్కగా మంచి చదువులు చెప్పించి, ఉద్యోగస్తులను చేసాము... మన కాలంలో మనం పాటించిన ఆదర్శాలు పిల్లల విషయంలో కూడా వాళ్ళు పాటించి తీరతారని అనుకున్నాను.. కాని అరేంజెడ్ మారేజ్ అయినందుకు పెద్దదానికీ కట్నం ఇవ్వక తప్పలేదు, లవ్ మేరేజ్ అయినా దీనికీ ఏదొక రూపంలో డబ్బు ఇవ్వక తప్పటంలేదు...ఏమిటండీ ఇది?” ఆవేదనగా అంది, ఉమ.  
‘‘పిచ్చి ఉమా, కాలం మారిపోవాలి అని అనుకోవటం మన అపోహ, అత్యాశ... అంతే.. వరకట్నం అని కాకపోయినా మనకున్నదంతా మన పిల్లలదేగా, ఎప్పటికైనా వాళ్ళకు ఇవ్వాల్సిందే కదా. అందుకే, వాళ్ళ అవసరం నిమిత్తం ఇప్పుడే ఇచ్చేస్తున్నామని అనుకో...”  
‘‘అది కాదు, మనం ఆ ఇల్లు ఎంత కష్టపడి కట్టుకున్నామో నాకింకా గుర్తుందండీ.. అయినా వాళ్ళు సంపాదించుకుంటూ కూడా మామగారి మీద వాలిపోవటానికి ఆ సుమన్కి ఎలా సిగ్గులేదో...’’ కోపంగా అంది ఉమ.  
‘‘ఆవేశపడకు.. నాశనమయ్యేది మన అమ్మాయి జీవితమే.. అయినా ఆ ఇంగితం ఆ అబ్బాయికి ఉండాలి ఉమా... రాఘవరావుగారి స్నేహితుడు ఇల్లు చూసుకొని వచ్చారు... మాట్లాడటానికి ఈ ఆదివారం వస్తారట... అన్నీ కుదిరితే...వచ్చేవారమే రిజిష్ట్రేషన్..”   
‘‘అయ్యో...’’ ఉమ కళ్ళల్లోంచి జలపాతాలు ఉరికాయి... చెమ్మగిల్లిన తన కళ్ళను భార్య చూడకుండా లోపలికి వెళ్లిపోయాడు మోహన్. 

***

ఇరవై ఏడు సంవత్సరాల క్రితం సహోద్యోగులైన ఉమ, మోహన్ ప్రేమించి పెళ్లి చేసుకున్నారు.. ఇద్దరి కులాలు వేరవటంతో సహజంగానే ఇరువైపుల పెద్దవాళ్ళూ ఒప్పుకోలేదు... స్నేహితుల సహాయంతో రిజిష్టర్ మేరేజ్ చేసుకొని కాపురం పెట్టారు. పిల్లలు పుట్టి పెద్దవాళ్ళయేవరకూ కూడా ఎవరి రాకపోకలూ లేవు.. ఆ తర్వాత కూడా అంతంత మాత్రమే... తోబుట్టువుల పిల్లల పెళ్ళిళ్ళకు చుట్టుపుచూపుగా వెళ్ళటం, రావటం తప్ప పెద్దగా అనుబంధాలు పెరగలేదు...  
మోహన్ సాహచర్యంలో తనవాళ్ళందరినీ మరచిపోయి ఉమ సంతోషంగా ఉన్నా, మోహన్కి మాత్రం తాను తన తల్లిదండ్రులకు, అన్నయ్య, అక్కయ్యకు దూరం అయినందుకు చాలా బాధగా ఉండేది. తన పిల్లలకు బామ్మ, తాతయ్యల ప్రేమ, లాలన దొరకలేదని చాలా బాధపడేవాడు. అలాగే అన్నయ్య పిల్లలతో, అక్కయ్య పిల్లలతో తన పిల్లలకు ఏ మాత్రం అనుబంధం లేకపోవటం అతనిని కలచివేసేది. ఉమ ఎంత ఊరడించినా అందులోంచి బయటకు రాలేకపోయేవాడు, మోహన్. అలాంటి పరిస్థితి రాకూడదని, పెద్ద కూతురు సౌమ్యకు ఇరవై నిండగానే పెళ్లి సంబంధాలు చూడటం మొదలుపెట్టాడు మోహన్. వీళ్ళ కులాంతర వివాహం సంగతి తెలిసి మంచి సంబంధాలేవీ రాలేదు... మంచి ఫామిలీలో అమ్మాయిని ఇవ్వాలని మోహన్ తాపత్రయం... ఆఖరికి సౌమ్య ఇంగ్లీష్ లెక్చరర్ ఇందిర తమ్ముడు హర్ష, సౌమ్యను కాలేజీ ఫంక్షన్లో చూసి ఇష్టపడితే వాళ్ళు మాట్లాడటానికి వచ్చారు.  
పెళ్లిచూపులు కాగానే వారు చేసే బేరసారాలకు ఉమకు మతిపోయింది.. వెంటనే రంగంలోకి దిగి చెప్పింది...  
‘‘పాతికేళ్ళ క్రితం మేము ఓ ఆదర్శంతో, లక్ష్యసాధనతో పెళ్లిచేసుకున్నాము.. వరకట్నాన్ని నిర్మూలించాలన్నదే మా ఆదర్శం.. అలాగే మా పిల్లల పెళ్లిళ్ళు కూడా అలాగే చేయాలని మా తీర్మానం... ఏమీ అనుకోకండి... వరకట్నం ఇచ్చే ఉద్దేశ్యం మాకు లేదు... ఏమమ్మా ఇందిరా, మీ తమ్ముడికి అమ్మాయి బాగా నచ్చిందని అన్నారు కదా... ఇంకా కట్నం అడిగితే ఎలా?’’ అంది నవ్వుతూనే... హెచ్చరికగా చేస్తున్న మోహన్ కనుసైగలను పట్టించుకోకుండా...  
‘‘అదేంటి ఆంటీ, మీ కాలంలో మీరు ఆదర్శాలు పాటించారు అని అందరు అవి పాటించాలంటే ఎలా? మీ అమ్మాయిలకు పెళ్లిళ్ళు ఊరికే అవుతాయని అనుకున్నారా, ఏమిటి? ఏదో మా తమ్ముడు ఇష్టపడ్డాడని మీ దగ్గరకు వచ్చి అడిగినందుకు మీకు చులకన అయ్యామల్లే ఉంది. ఈ రోజుల్లో కట్నం తీసుకోనివారెవరున్నారు చెప్పండి? ఇంకా మా వాడికి బోలెడన్ని మంచి మంచి సంబంధాలు వస్తుంటే సౌమ్యను ఇష్టపడ్డాడు.. అక్కడికీ నేను చెబుతూనే ఉన్నాను, ఇది మనకి కలిసివచ్చే సంబంధం కానే కాదురా అని... వినలేదు... అయినా మీరు ఇచ్చే డబ్బు కానీ, లాంఛనాలు కానీ నా కోసమో, మా అమ్మా నాన్నల కోసమో కాదు కదండీ.. మీ అమ్మాయికి, మీ అల్లుడికీను.. కోరి వచ్చిన సంబంధం కదా అని అలా తేలిక చేయకండి...’’ ఉక్రోషంగా అంది, ఇందిర.. ఎమ్మే, పిహెచ్డి చేసి అంత మూర్ఖంగా మాట్లాడుతున్న ఇందిరను చూసి నవ్వాలో ఏడవాలో తెలియలేదు ఉమకి. కూతురివైపు చూసింది. అప్పటికే ఆమె కళ్ళు హర్ష కళ్ళతో దోబూచులాడుతున్నాయి.. కట్నం గురించి జరుగుతున్న చర్చలతో తమకేమీ పట్టనట్టే ఉన్నారు ఇద్దరూ. అన్ని విషయాలూ వాళ్ళతో మోహన్ మాట్లాడుతూ ఉంటే చేసేదేమీ లేక నిస్సహాయంగా చూస్తూ అలా ఉండిపోయింది ఉమ.  
***  
లక్ష రూపాయల కట్నం ఇచ్చి పెళ్లి ఘనంగా చేసి సౌమ్యను పంపించారు. తమకి ఎంత అయిష్టంగా ఉన్నా, తమ ఆదర్శాలకు వ్యతిరేకంగా ఉన్నా పిల్లల సంతోషం కోసం ఆ దంపతులు రాజీపడక తప్పలేదు. పెళ్లి కాగానే సౌమ్యకు కూడా గవర్నమెంట్ జాబ్ వచ్చింది.  
మరో రెండేళ్ళకు రమ్య చదువు పూర్తయి బెంగుళూరులో సాఫ్ట్వేర్ ఇంజనీర్గా జాబ్లో జాయినైంది. ఆరు నెలలు గడవకుండానే సుమన్తో ప్రేమలో పడిన రమ్య ఆ విషయాన్ని తల్లికి చెప్పలేక తండ్రికి చెప్పుకుంది. కర్ణాటకకు చెందిన సుమన్తో వివాహానికి వెంటనే అంగీకరించలేకపోయింది ఉమ. కారణం, ఇరువురి మాతృభాషలు వేరు కావటం, ఆచార వ్యవహారాలు కూడా వేరు కావటం. మళ్లీ ఉమను మోహనే కన్విన్స్ చేయవలసి వచ్చింది.  
సుమన్కి కట్నం ఇవ్వటానికి మాత్రం ఉమ ఒప్పుకోలేదు. అంతేకాక, పెళ్లి మాత్రం సింపుల్గా చేసి, రిసెప్షన్ బెంగుళూరులో ఫ్రెండ్స్కి ఇచ్చుకోమని చెప్పింది ఉమ. ఆ విషయాన్ని అయిష్టంగానే అంగీకరించింది, రమ్య. ఓ లక్ష రూపాయలు పెట్టి బంగారం కొని ఇచ్చింది కూతురికి, పెద్ద కూతురికి ఇచ్చినట్టే... ఉమకు తెలియకుండా మరో లక్ష రూపాయలు తండ్రి దగ్గర తీసుకుంది, రమ్య.  
ఇదంతా జరిగి ఆరు నెలలు అయిందో లేదో... ఇప్పుడు ఓ నెల రోజులనుండీ ఒకటే ఫోన్ కాల్స్ చేస్తోంది రమ్య.  
సుమన్ బెంగుళూరులో అపార్టుమెంట్ తీసుకుంటున్నాడనీ, అందుకు అడ్వాన్స్గా కట్టటానికి ఓ పది లక్షలు కావాలని డిమాండ్ చేస్తున్నాడనీ, తనను మానసికంగా మాటలతో హింసిస్తున్నాడనీ చెప్పి ఏడుస్తోంది. దాని ఫలితమే మోహన్ ఇల్లు అమ్మటానికి నిర్ణయించుకోవటం.  
ఉమకి ఎంతో దిగులుగా ఉంది. కాలగతిలో ఏళ్ళు గడచినా మనుషుల స్వార్థం కానీ, ధనాశ కానీ ఏ మాత్రం మారలేదు... సౌమ్య పరిస్థితి ఫరవాలేదు. వరకట్నం తీసుకున్నా అల్లుడు హర్ష ఆమెను బాగానే చూసుకుంటాడు. వారానికో, పదిహేను రోజులకోసారో వస్తూనే ఉంటారు.. తన ముద్దుల కూతురు రమ్య.. తాను ఏం చెబితే అదే చేసే రమ్య.. చిన్నతనం నుండి తన ఆశయాలు, ఆదర్శాలు పుణికిపుచ్చుకున్న తన బంగారు తల్లి... ఆ రాక్షసుడి చేతుల్లో ఏం బాధలు పడుతుందో ఏమో...  
ఏం చేయాలి? అసహాయత నిలువెల్లా కమ్మేసుకుంటుంటే.. భారంగా నిద్రకి ఒరిగింది ఉమ.  
***  
ఆదివారం అమ్మా నాన్నలను చూడటానికి వచ్చింది, సౌమ్య తన ఏడాదిన్నర కొడుకుతో.  
మధ్యాహ్న భోజనాలు అయిన తరువాత, తల్లిని అడిగింది... ‘‘ఏమిటమ్మా, మన అమీర్పేట ఇల్లు అమ్మేస్తారా? నాన్నంటున్నారు...’’   
ఉమ ముఖం కోపంతో, దుఃఖంతో కందగడ్డలా మారింది.  
‘‘సుమన్కి కొంచెం డబ్బు కావాలట సౌమ్యా... అందుకని...’’ చెప్పాడు, మోహన్.  
‘‘అవునే.. ఆ రాక్షసుడి పుణ్యమా అని... ప్రేమించి పెళ్లి చేసుకుంటే ఏమిటో అనుకున్నా... ఇదీ అతగాడి ప్రేమ.. అతను అపార్ట్మెంట్ కొనుక్కోవటానికి మనం పది లక్షలు ఇవ్వాలట.. అసలు ఆ సుమన్ మనిషి కాడే...’’ ఇంకా ఏదో అనబోతున్న ఉమను వారిస్తూ, “ఆగమ్మా, అతన్నెందుకంటున్నావు?” అంది, సౌమ్య గట్టిగా.  
‘‘ఏం మనిషివే సౌమ్యా చెల్లిని బాధపెడుతున్నాడంటే మరిదిని వెనకేసుకొస్తున్నావు? అతడెలాంటివాడో నీకు తెలుసా? అతనికి ధనపిశాచి పట్టింది...”  
‘‘అమ్మా, ప్లీజ్... నిజానిజాలు తెలియకుండా ఎవ్వరినీ దూషించకూడదని నువ్వే చిన్నప్పటినుండీ చెప్పావు... ఒక్క విషయం...’’ అంటూ తన లాప్టాప్ తెరిచి, మెయిల్ ఓపెన్ చేసి రమ్య తనకు పంపిన మెయిల్ని చదవమని తండ్రికి ఇచ్చింది. మోహన్ పైకి చదవసాగాడు.  
***  
‘‘డియర్అక్కా,  
ఎలా ఉన్నావు? నువ్వు నాకు బుద్ధులు చెబుతూ రాసిన మెయిల్ చదువుకున్నాను... థాంక్స్.  
మొన్ననే కొత్త కార్ బుక్ చేసుకున్నాము. సుమన్కి జీతం పెరిగింది. అందుకని నేనే అపార్ట్మెంట్ తీసుకోమని చెప్పాను. అతను ఒప్పుకోవటంలేదు.. కానీ నేను మాత్రం నాన్నకి ఫోన్ చేసి డబ్బు అడిగాను, సుమన్ ఇమ్మన్నాడని... డబ్బు కోసం నన్ను బాగా వేధిస్తున్నాడనీ... నాన్న తప్పకుండా ఇస్తారు నాకు తెలుసు.   
నీకే నయం, వరకట్నంగా డబ్బు ఇచ్చి బంగారు నగలు ఇచ్చి, రంగరంగవైభవంగా పెళ్లి చేసి పంపించారు. మరి నాకు? తూతూ మంత్రంగా చేసింది అమ్మ నా పెళ్లి.. లక్ష రూపాయల బంగారం మాత్రం ఇచ్చి దులిపేసుకుంది. నాన్నే నయం. నేను అడగ్గానే నాకు మరో లక్ష రూపాయలిచ్చారు అమ్మకి తెలియకుండా...  
చిన్నప్పటినుండీ ఆశయాలు, ఆదర్శాలు.. రూల్సు, రెగ్యులేషన్సూ.. అబద్ధాలు ఆడకూడదు, దొంగతనం చేయకూడదు, లంచం తీసుకోకూడదు, కట్నం ఇవ్వకూడదు, తీసుకోకూడదు... సింపుల్గా ఉండాలి. అమ్మ.. అమ్మ... మన అమ్మ హిట్లర్ పెట్టే రూల్స్తో వేసారిపోయాను, నా చదువయ్యేదాకా.. ఉద్యోగం వచ్చి ఈ బెంగుళూరు వచ్చేదాకా నాకు విముక్తి కలగలేదు...  
ఏం చేసుకుంటారే అంత డబ్బు? నాన్నకింకా ఐదేళ్ళు, అమ్మకి మరో ఏడేళ్లూ సర్వీసుంది.. బోలెడంత జీతం వస్తుంది, ఇద్దరికీ కలిపి. వాళ్ళుంటున్న ఇల్లు సొంతం. అమీర్పేట ఇంటి అద్దెలు వస్తాయి. తర్వాతయినా మనకే కదా ఇచ్చేది? అంచేత, నేను ఇలా డబ్బు అడుగుతున్నందుకు ఏ మాత్రం బాధపడటంలేదు. అది నా హక్కుగా భావిస్తున్నాను. కాకపోతే సుమన్కి ఈ విషయం తెలిస్తే నన్ను బాగా కేకలేస్తాడు, మొదటికే మోసం వస్తుంది... అందుకే డబ్బు అందేవరకూ తెలియకుండా జాగ్రత్తపడుతున్నాను.  
ఈ విషయాలేవీ అమ్మకి, నాన్నకి చెప్పకు... బాధపడతారని కాదు.. అమ్మ నాన్నకి అడ్డుపడిపోతుంది.. ఆవిడ మాట ఆయన కాదని అనలేరుగా మరి?  
లాస్ట్ టైమ్ వచ్చినప్పుడు నీ డైమండ్ టాప్స్ ఇస్తానని మర్చిపోయావు... ఈసారి నాన్నకిచ్చి పంపించు. బావగారిని అడిగినట్టు చెప్పు. బాబిగాడికి నా ముద్దులు.  
ఇట్లు ప్రేమతో నీ చెల్లి.’’  
చదవటం పూర్తిచేసిన మోహన్ ముఖం కత్తివాటుకి నెత్తురుచుక్క లేనట్టుగా పాలిపోయింది.. రెండు రోజుల క్రితం సుమన్ ఫోన్ చేసి మాట్లాడుతూ ఉంటే క్షేమసమాచారాలు అయిన తర్వాత తాను అన్నాడు అతనితో.. డబ్బు పంపించటానికి మరో ఇరవై రోజులవరకూ పడుతుందని... ఏం డబ్బని అతను అడుగుతూ ఉండగానే రమ్య ఫోన్ లాక్కుని తనతో మాట్లాడింది... అంటే, సుమన్కి ఈవిషయంలో ప్రమేయం ఏ మాత్రం లేదన్నమాట! నాటకమంతా తన కూతురే ఆడుతోంది... తల్లిదండ్రులుగా తమ బలహీనతను అడ్డం పెట్టుకుని తనను హింసలు పెడుతున్నాడంటూ, వజ్రపు తునకలాంటి సుమన్మీద అభాండాలు వేస్తోంది.. కష్టపడి తాము సంపాదించుకున్న ఆస్తిని, డబ్బును హక్కు పేరుతో లాక్కోవాలని ప్రయత్నిస్తోంది... ఇటు... ఉమ కూడా తలవాల్చుకొని కన్నీరు కార్చసాగింది.  
ఉగ్గుపాలతో తన ఆశయాలను, ఆదర్శాలను రంగరించి నేర్పించానని అనుకుంది తను.. తన ముద్దుల కూతురు రమ్య ఎంత పెద్దయిపోయింది? స్వార్థానికి పరాకాష్టగా తయారైంది.. అమ్మా నాన్నల మీద దానికున్నది భక్తికాదు.. కోపం చులకన భావం... వాళ్ళను వెన్నుపోటు పొడవటానికి కూడా వెనుకాడటంలేదు... ఇది తన పెంపకంలోని లోపమా? లేక నేటి యువతలో అణువణువూ నిండిపోయిన స్వార్థమా? అత్యాశా? ఊరికే వచ్చే ఈజీ మనీ కోసం వెంపర్లాటా? అయాచితంగా వచ్చే ధనం కోసం ఆశించే వీళ్ళకి స్వయంగా సంపాదించుకొని వస్తువు కొనుక్కోవటంలోని ఆనందం ఎలా తెలుస్తుంది? ఉహు, ఎప్పటికీ తెలియనే తెలియదు.  
ఇంకా నయం, రిటైర్ కాగానే తానూ మోహన్తో బెంగుళూరు వెళ్లి చిన్నకూతురి దగ్గర ఉందామని అనుకుంది. ఇలాంటివారు వార్థక్యంలో తల్లిదండ్రులని ఆదరిస్తారా అసలు? కంటిని కాపాడే కనురెప్పే కంటిని కబళించేస్తే. ఆ కన్ను పరిస్థితి ఏమిటి? భగవాన్!  
‘‘అమ్మా, నన్ను క్షమించు... చెల్లిమీద నీకు నేరాలు చెప్పాలని కాదు.. అనవసరంగా ఓ మంచి మనిషి నీ దృష్టిలో దోషి కాకూడదన్న తాపత్రయంతో ఈమెయిల్ చూపించాను మీకు... అంతే... టేకిట్ ఈజీ... కొంచెం టీ చేసుకు వస్తాను...’’ అంటూ కిచెన్ లోకి వెళ్ళింది, సౌమ్య.   
ఉమ పక్కనే కూర్చుని ఓదార్పుగా ఆమె భుజం మీద చేయివేసాడు, మోహన్. “సారీ ఉమా, వెరీ వెరీ సారీ... బాధపడకు, ప్లీజ్...”  
‘‘కాదండీ నేనే మీకు సారీ చెప్పాలి.. నా కడుపున అలాంటి విషపు నాగు పుట్టిందని నేను అనుకోలేదు... దాని అమాయకత్వమంతా నటన అని నేను అనుకోలేదు... మీకు చక్కటి రత్నాల్లాంటి పిల్లలను ఇచ్చానని మురిసిపోయేదాన్ని... కానీ కరడుగట్టిన స్వార్థపరత్వాన్ని, అత్యాశను కన్నానని తెలుసుకోలేకపోయాను.. ఆణిముత్యం లాంటి అల్లుడిని ఆశపోతని తిట్టుకున్నాను.. కానీ ఇదే సూత్రధారియై ఈ నాటకమంతా నడిపిందా? తట్టుకోలేకపోతున్నానండీ.. అయామ్ సారీ...’’ ఆవేదనతో అతని ఎదపై వాలిపోయింది, ఉమ.   
***  
భూమిక - ఆంధ్ర భూమి దినపత్రిక 01.03.2014


End file.
